Retour de flamme
by Aqat
Summary: Séquelle slash, centrée sur le personnage de Bobby Iceberg, de XMen 3 : L'affrontement final. Trois jours après le drame d'Alcatraz, une faute commise par les membres senior des XMen revient leur pourrir l'existence...
1. Comme une flamme sous la braise

" Si tu recommences, je jure que je te colle une fessée ! " grogna Logan à une Kitty hilare. La tête de la jeune fille avait déjà plongé dans le plancher, et c'est la vapeur qui embuait la salle de bain que rencontra sa mercuriale. Il voulait bien admettre que, dans l'euphorie de sa première victoire au sein des X-Men, la passe murailles se mette à jaillir à n'importe quel moment sans égard pour l'intimité de ses aînés ; mais de là à le surprendre trois fois coup sur coup sous sa douche, il y avait loin.

Quand même l'irruption de la dernière recrue de l'équipe l'avait arraché à sa peine. Wolverine pouvait prétendre le contraire et sembler convaincant, ces derniers jours n'avaient que trop vu de disparitions. Il aurait tant aimé posséder la faculté d'oubli de leurs plus jeunes pensionnaires... Eux qui se coudoyaient à qui mieux mieux dans les couloirs et riaient en se pourchassant, ne prêtaient déjà presque plus d'attention aux trois pierres tombales érigées en place d'honneur à l'arrière du jardin — ou évitaient de laisser leurs pas les entraîner de ce côté. Les élèves regrettaient surtout Jean, leur seconde maman à tous ou presque ; mais l'insouciance de la jeunesse conspirait avec la mobilité de leur esprit pour faire abstraction du deuil qui flottait sur l'école. Et à voir vivre les autres X-Men, Logan ressentait plus cruellement le manque qui l'étreignait : sans passion dans l'existence à la différence d'Ororo, cœur et âme vouée à la perpétuation du rêve de Xavier, et d'Hank leur représentant auprès des nations humaines, ni personne auprès de qui puiser du réconfort, ainsi Piotr auprès de Kitty et Bobby auprès de Marie, sa condition de loup solitaire était bien lourde à porter. Dire qu'il n'avait même plus la ressource de chahuter Cyclope. Leur rivalité lui manquait, quoi qu'il ait pu dire du brun toujours si sérieux.

Ces pensées en amenèrent d'autres qu'il aurait préféré occulter. Il n'avait pas été d'accord, et ne l'était toujours pas, or il était demeuré sans réaction lorsque Colossus, Tornade et Hank avaient embarqué, à l'insu tant de Kitty, occupée à sauver Jamie de ce fou de Fléau, que d'Iceberg encore sous le choc de la transformation corporelle qui lui avait permis de remporter son duel contre Pyro, un survivant inattendu à bord du jet. Peu après leur retour triomphal, les mêmes trois étaient revenus discrètement transférer le garçon d'un caisson médical de l'engin dans une chambre contiguë à la salle de Cérébro. L'homme aux griffes d'adamantium avait beau avoir perpétré nombre d'actions moralement répréhensibles, pour celle-là il se sentait vraiment très mal à l'aise. Magnéto ne méritait nulle pitié, et de ce point de vue invalider ses pouvoirs avait été d'une bien trop grande mansuétude ; mais détenir ce jeune derrière plusieurs mètres de blindage... Si Logan avait dû être traité ainsi à chaque accès de mauvaise humeur, et il en avait eu de mémorables !, à coup sûr il eût fini ses jours dans un cul-de-basse-fosse...

Un changement subtil dans l'atmosphère de la pièce lui fit tourner la tête. Cette odeur de transpiration et de musc appartenait en propre à Piotr. Le Russe avait l'air passablement stressé, à en juger par le dosage de ses sécrétions. Des remords tardifs ? Ou venait-il en ambassade, chargé par sa moitié de lui présenter ses excuses ? Savourant cyniquement d'avance le plaisir qu'il se promettait à faire mariner le petit couple, Wolverine s'empara d'un peignoir dont il se couvrit puis, vêtu de façon à ménager la pudibonderie notoire de son visiteur, il fit jouer le verrou de la porte. Ses traits avaient repris leur contenance détachée. " Oui ? ", fit-il dans l'entrebâillement.

" Logan, euh ? " Le colosse paraissait surpris de son air interrogateur ; il déplaça son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement embarrassé, avant de se résoudre à river son regard à celui de son aîné. " Toutes les douches sont prises et comme ça fait une heure au moins que tu es là-dedans, je me disais que peut-être tu laisserais la place... " Logan réalisa un peu tard que Piotr était en débardeur, avec une serviette éponge passée autour de sa nuque de taureau. Ses pieds surdimensionnés tenaient à peine dans une paire de mules en fausse fourrure, et il était en caleçon. Tu es un âne, se gifla mentalement l'homme sans âge. Cela aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux, au lieu de quoi il avait été imaginer des choses. Pour le coup, c'est lui qui manqua rougir. Par chance, le couloir était désert ; en ce début d'après-midi, tout le monde devait faire la sieste.

" C'est vrai. On dirait que j'ai perdu la notion de durée. Donne-moi deux minutes... "

Le temps pour la porte de se refermer, une impression de froid gagna le Russe. Son biceps gauche venait d'être frôlé par Malicia, qui passait à cet instant bras dessus bras dessous avec Bobby. Le long gant qui empêchait sa peau d'entrer en contact avec quiconque avait légèrement glissé au niveau de son avant-bras ; il n'en avait pas fallu plus, à la faveur de l'étranglement du corridor occasionné par la silhouette imposante de Piotr, pour que ces quelques centimètres carrés de chair effleurent le colosse.

Il allait prendre la parole quand le cavalier de la jeune fille regarda vers lui. Son regard pénétrant distingua aussitôt la souffrance sur le visage de leur camarade. Bobby rompit l'étreinte. Ce que faisant Piotr eut la très nette sensation qu'il avait impulsé à son geste davantage de force qu'il n'en fallait. Etait-ce la vague culpabilité que le Russe éprouvait à l'égard de l'Américain ? Non. Lui qui savait mieux que quiconque n'avoir guère l'esprit vif, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Iceberg changé.

Le mutant maître du froid avait passablement grandi depuis les événements d'Alcali Lake ; naguère d'une taille avoisinant celle de son ami d'enfance et camarade de chambrée St John Allerdyce, dit Pyro, le blond dépassait dorénavant Marie, presque aussi grande que le défunt, d'une tête et quelque, et s'était étoffé en proportion. Ses traits affinés et durcis conservaient néanmoins l'essentiel de leur douceur un peu fade — hormis quand toute trace de sa belle humeur les désertait.

Comme c'était le cas à présent qu'il regardait la jeune femme sous le nez.

" Tu devrais faire attention, Marie ; tu as fait mal à Piotr sans t'en apercevoir. Imagine qu'un des petits ait été à sa place... " Son ton de voix était plus sec qu'à son habitude quand il s'adressait à sa petite amie. En fait, à l'éclat brusquement irrité qui habitait ses yeux, on pouvait se demander si cet accroc était le premier qui survenait entre eux. Colossus n'aurait pas risqué sa chemise là-dessus.

La jolie Sudiste bredouilla une excuse à son attention tout en remontant avec vivacité les plis du coton qui s'étaient retroussés. La nervosité du geste fut telle que certaines mailles lâchèrent.

" Et zut ", lança-t-elle avec humeur, " maintenant il va falloir que j'aille le remplacer. Tu t'en sors bien, Robert Drake ; toi qui ne désirais pas faire cette promenade... " L'oeillade en coin dont elle prolongea sa réplique montrait le plus infime effort pour masquer son agacement.

L'intéressé lui répondit avec une froideur mordante :

" Tout compte fait, tu aurais été bien inspirée de te faire enlever ce pouvoir. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je gaspille ma salive ? C'est moi qui ai perdu mon meilleur copain, et je suis là, à supporter les humeurs de mademoiselle qui ne réalise même pas quel danger public elle constitue ! Salut. "

Sous les yeux médusés de Marie et devant un Piotr interdit par cet échange d'amabilités, le blond remonta le couloir à pas nerveux. A ce moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit toute grande. Logan en jaillit, un sourire goguenard plaqué sur le bas du visage. Il se campa contre le chambranle, ses mains affairées à fouiller ses poches en quête d'un cigarillo. Il finit par le trouver et l'enflamma à l'aide d'une allumette. Sa voix rauque et sensuelle s'éleva bientôt de derrière le panache de fumée.

" Que lui as-tu encore fait, ma belle ? Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse de l'avoir ; ce garçon est une perle. "

Il y avait belle lurette que Colossus s'était éclipsé à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Narquois comme jamais, Wolverine, qui ne s'était aucunement effacé afin de lui livrer le passage, avait constaté que la carrure du garçon ne lui avait pas posé problème, dans sa hâte d'échapper aux regards furibonds de Marie.

" Ne réponds pas, va, c'est mieux ainsi ", la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche ; ses joues écarlates témoignaient qu'elle avait pris sa sortie en mauvaise part. " Après moi, il est le deuxième homme dont tu t'entiches avant de découvrir qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi, exact ? Tous les deux, nous avons le cuir dur ; il te reste juste à découvrir jusqu'à quel point... "

" Je ne suis pas comme toi. Merci bien ! "

" Oh que si. Dans le fond, nous sommes des charognes. Séduisantes à l'extérieur mais putrides au dedans. Prêtes à tout si cela peut nous mener à notre but. Ce qui nous paralyse avant de franchir le dernier pas. Pas nos scrupules, non. Simplement la crainte de s'avouer qu'on ne vaut rien. "

Il s'interrompit afin d'écraser le cigare contre le dessus de sa main. Marie fascinée par le spectacle de la brûlure en train de s'estomper, s'était approchée malgré elle de celui qui avait été son premier béguin. La suite de ses propos ne l'en fit que davantage réfléchir. Logan lui montrait sa main désormais guérie en la dévisageant avec une intensité pétrifiante.

Il fallait posséder la conscience absolue de son bon droit pour oser interrompre ce moment. La mutante à la mèche blanche balaya d'un moulinet de ses doigts la tension de l'instant, avant de laisser libre cours à ses frustrations. A mesure qu'elle parlait, elle se tordait nerveusement les mains. Elle avait escompté que se confier à son quasi grand frère lui vaudrait le soutien qu'elle ne trouvait nulle part, entre les élèves de son âge que la mort de Jean et du Professeur avaient sonnés comme un coup de bambou, les autres X-Men tout à leurs problèmes et les plus petits déjà passés à autre chose. Car peu importait que Logan se montre dur avec elle ; jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait su résister à la persuasion de ses larmes. Aujourd'hui ne verrait pas la première fois qu'elle échouerait ; pas quand ses yeux se paraient de vraies perles lacrymales.

" J'aime Bobby, alors pourquoi ne puis-je l'avoir ? Pourquoi m'échappe-t-il, maintenant qu'il sait ce que j'aurais fait rien que pour pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras ? John biffé de l'équation, ce maudit pouvoir expédié par dessus les moulins, cela aurait dû lui et moi ; mais non ! Jamie a promis qu'il me l'enlèverait dès que je le voudrais, et comment a réagi Bobby ? Loin, très loin de me sauter dans les bras, il a souhaité réfléchir. Réfléchir ! Comme s'il n'en avait pas eu le temps... "

Son vis-à-vis s'était déplacé dans le couloir de manière à lui tourner le dos. Marie apercevait tout juste de lui les contours taillés à la serpe de son visage et l'extrémité intacte d'un nouveau cigarillo. Il l'alluma, tira une bouffée qu'il recracha sous la forme de plusieurs anneaux vaporeux, inspira de nouveau la fumée et fit volte-face, le Bastos rougeoyant à la commissure des lèvres. Ses pupilles dilatées attestaient du degré de sa concentration. Et de fait, de la part de quelqu'un de peu loquace, le discours qu'il produisit, long, hésitant et interrompu de pauses à chaque fois qu'il tirait sur le cigare, vint comme une surprise. Ainsi que le degré surprenant d'empathie respiré par son monologue.

" C'est là toute la différence entre aller au lit ensemble et s'aimer. Crois-m'en sur parole, face à Jean qui bouillait dans son jus, cela faisait un sacré décalage par rapport à la femme que nous connaissions. Je ne dis pas que j'ai songé à ce que serait devenu le monde si je m'étais abandonné ; j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas moi, que ça ne pouvait être moi qui avait autant envie d'elle quitte à ce que tout le reste aille se faire foutre. Je ne mourrai peut-être jamais, en tout état de cause je vivrai certainement très longtemps après les personnes que j'aime ; je le sais, je l'accepte. Phénix ne me présentait pas un choix, mais une caricature. Toi, tu ne peux toucher quiconque sans risquer de le tuer ; affronte ce fait, Marie, une bonne fois, et cesse de rêver après ce qui aurait pu être. Ce salaud de Magnéto a tellement bien entamé ton capital de vie que tu te mettras en danger si tu recours au talent de Jamie sitôt que tu auras envie qu'on te contente. Je supposais que tu le savais, puisque Hank l'a dit à Bobby... "

L'incrédulité totale ne seyait pas à la beauté potelée de la fille de Savannah ; elle étirait laidement l'ovale de son visage et rendait ses joues plus pleines qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Surtout, Malicia apparaissait ainsi l'archétype de la cruche, elle dont Logan appréciait les qualités d'esprit.

" J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui savait à quoi s'attendre ? ", rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton coupant qui confirmait le laïus de l'homme aux griffes sur sa nature profonde.

Kitty n'en entendit pas davantage. La manière qu'avait Wolverine de humer l'air depuis un certain temps laissait penser à la passe murailles que sa présence dans le mur opposé à celui où l'enfant terrible des X-Men et sa jeune protégée étaient en train de converser, allait être reconnue. Le diable d'homme ! ses sens étaient donc si aiguisés ? Par mesure de prudence, après la quantité de tours qu'elle lui avait joué, Kitty se fit disparaître dans la profondeur de l'appareillage en pierres, là où elle était assurée de la tranquillité. Ce fut pour se matérialiser un étage au dessus, dans la chambre occupée par Bobby.

Elle appréciait beaucoup le blond, aussi bien éduqué que Piotr mais ô combien moins effacé. Il lui peinait de le savoir malheureux, et qu'il le soit à cause de Malicia, fille égoïste devant l'Eternel s'il en fut jamais, toujours à pleurnicher lors même qu'elle n'avait traversé aucune épreuve depuis longtemps ni rien payé de sa personne hormis la mèche plus claire dans son opulente toison, navrait sincèrement la cadette des X-Men. Au demeurant, avec son petit ami officiel sous la douche et les dortoirs qui commençaient à peine à secouer la torpeur de la sieste, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que jouer les bonnes âmes.

Si ce n'est qu'elle s'avisa un peu tard que là où elle s'était matérialisée ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une chambre de garçon. Vaste, rectangulaire, très haute de plafond et lambrissée de chêne, la pièce ne laissait pas de donner une impression revêche. Le mobilier anglais tout en pans arrondis et en tissus blasonnés ne lui disait rien, bien qu'elle eût visité à peu près chaque recoin du manoir. Ce pouvait être un bureau, mais aussi différent que possible de la pièce chaleureuse qui restait associée au Professeur.

Une voix qui était l'image de la maîtrise résonna au sein de ses pensées. _Ce n'est pas très poli, pour une jeune dame, d'aller et venir comme une voleuse... _La panique la submergea ; elle n'attendit pas de savoir si elle avait réellement perçu Charles Xavier user sur elle de sa télépathie, et fila sans demander son reste. Elle ne vit de la sorte pas les contours de la pièce s'estomper pour s'abîmer à l'intérieur des murs nus et froids d'une cellule. Un grand lit médical couplé à une batterie d'instruments de monitoring en occupait une fraction du volume ; le restant était dédié à de grandes barres métalliques, de taille humaine, dont le câblage décrivait des entrelacs complexes sur le sol de béton. Un chuintement continu s'élevait des systèmes à l'intérieur des tours. L'ensemble était dominé par le grésillement qui montait du lit.

Une porte de guingois telle un ventail de cave laissa soudain passer la forme, duveteuse sous sa blouse de chercheur, du docteur Hank McCoy. Le scientifique vérifia le système de projection holographique aux quatre coins de la cellule. Les capteurs indiquaient une irruption récente. Probablement la fille dotée du pouvoir de modifier sa densité moléculaire... La bête grimée en médecin eut un sourire sans joie. La riche idée qu'il avait eue de concevoir ce système anti intrusion. Hélas Kitty aurait presque dû être admise à découvrir la vérité. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir conserver longtemps secrète la présence du garçon sur son lit de souffrances. Les barres de refroidissement tournaient à plein régime ; pareil pour la ventilation. Et la température de la pièce dépassait déjà les deux cents degrés.

L'ambassadeur extraordinaire avait délaissé ses occupations exprès afin de garder un œil sur le patient. La chirurgie avait été au bout de ce qu'elle était en mesure d'accomplir. Le traumatisme crânien était trop important ; lésées par des fragments de l'os frontal, les méninges avaient souffert à un degré impossible à déterminer en dépit du dégagement très soigneux dont elles avaient été l'objet aux mains des neurologues. Mais ce qui avait pris de cours Hank tenait dans la subite augmentation de l'horloge biologique du jeune homme ; en vingt-quatre heures sa température avait quasiment triplé. Il avait fallu remplacer l'ensemble des cathéters, des tubes et des fils de monitoring par des éléments encaissant plusieurs centaines de degrés puis renouveler à intervalles stricts les appareils avant qu'ils ne soient endommagés par la perturbation thermique. En l'absence de Jean, la mieux placée en matière de physiologie mutante, McCoy se trouvait réduit aux suppositions. Il n'était pas impossible qu'en accroissant sans cesse sa chaleur, l'organisme de l'infortuné tentait de se guérir lui-même.

Nul autre que le croisement de savant et de fauve ne pouvait désormais entrer dans la cellule ; encore lui était-ce toujours plus pénible. Un coup d'œil au thermomètre spécialement conçu pour mesurer le cœur de réacteurs nucléaires lui apprit qu'il faisait près de quatre cents degrés au contact du patient. La chasuble qui le couvrait, les draps sur lesquels reposait son corps et le châssis du lit étaient faits de céramique. A la saignée de ses bras, sur son cou trachéotomisé, de part et d'autre de son visage et sur son nez et sa bouche recouverts du masque du respirateur, les tubes grésillaient avec un bruit déplaisant de cuisson.

Après être resté un temps abîmé dans ses pensées, le savant opta pour l'action. Sa mallette était pleine de drogues, autant les essayer... Il se munit de gants ignifugés et, seringue à la main, fit main basse sur une cornue décorée des marqueurs du danger biologique.

Très loin de ces considérations, Kitty avait trouvé le chemin de la chambre de Bobby. Fidèle à elle-même, elle déboula telle un projectile aux côtés du garçon allongé sur son lit. De discrets festons de givre aux fenêtres attestaient du contrôle fluctuant d'Iceberg sur son talent. A supposer la chose possible, un gros nuage noir aurait flotté au dessus du blond vautré sur son couvre-lit, parmi les coussins ornementaux, les fanfreluches et les supposées poupées de collection. Décidément le goût de Malicia en fait de décoration était aussi criard que ses préférences vestimentaires... La raideur tendue exprimée par la ligne du dos de Bobby s'harmonisait avec l'obscurité entretenue par les fenêtres aux volets rabattus.

" Hello. Je passais dans le coin, et je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être envie de parler " Le regard appuyé qu'il lui lança la convainquit de couper court à ses lamentables excuses. " OK, j'avoue : j'ai assisté à la scène avec Scarlett O'Hara ; je vois bien que tu as du mal à digérer ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. Je suis quelque part ton amie, alors tu devrais essayer de mettre ça en mots. Ça aide, tu sais, de parler. "

Une esquisse de sourire étirait la commissure des lèvres et la joue droite d'Iceberg. Il n'y pouvait rien ; le sobriquet trouvé par la babillante jeune fille détenait un tel pouvoir évocateur qu'il était au dessus de ses forces de maintenir plus longtemps son sérieux. Or ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait eu ses pensées déviées de la boule de chagrin qui comprimait sa poitrine qu'il allait tout déballer. Pas quand il y avait chance que ses confidences terminent en place publique. Allez savoir, avec le caquet des filles...

" Je n'ai aucune envie de me confier ", fit-il avec apathie. Le mouvement de sa main droite signifiait sans ambages son congé à la passe murailles. Les doigts de sa main gauche, eux, jouaient mécaniquement avec un objet menu que la lumière jetée par les interstices des volets parait d'un éclat argenté.

A l'inverse de Pyro, qui faisait claquer l'opercule de son briquet au moindre moment de désoeuvrement, il n'avait jamais vraiment été atteint de gestes compulsifs. Cela allait plus loin que cette seule constatation : calme, posé, réfléchi, Bobby Drake l'était, et davantage qu'on ne l'eût escompté d'un garçon de son âge ; d'aucuns le prétendaient gelé de l'intérieur. L'intérêt machinal qu'il portait à cette chose entre ses doigts était d'autant plus révélateur : son quant à soi se fissurait, point n'était besoin d'être devin pour le voir. Et de fait, si la benjamine des X-Men comptait juste, son changement de personnalité avait commencé peu avant Alcali Lake. Etonnant. La psychologue de l'école avait axé la totalité de son debriefing sur le stress post traumatique consécutif au sacrifice de Jean. Evidemment en pure perte le concernant.

Kitty curieuse fit mine d'allonger le bras ; il se hâta d'escamoter la babiole dans sa poche. Une veine avait sailli sur son front, ses mâchoires s'étaient crispées. La température avait baissé de plusieurs degrés suite à cet éclat muet ; aux vitres, les fleurs de givre formaient dorénavant un lacis épais au travers duquel la clarté du jour ne pénétrait presque plus.

" On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais trop curieuse ? ", reprit-il dans un souffle. " Laisse-moi, je ne veux voir personne. Ou est-ce trop présumer de ton intelligence que penser que tu m'auras compris ? "

Malgré le calme dont la jeune fille ne voulait pas se départir, son visage se crispa en un rictus au coin des yeux. L'insulte était venimeuse, s'adressant à une tête notoirement bien pleine, et elle s'en voulut de sa comparaison avec Piotr. Exception faite pour sa diction châtiée, Iceberg s'était exprimé exactement de la même manière que Pyro en semblable situation.

" Pourtant ", rétorqua-t-elle en pesant chacun de ses mots, " tu conviendras que tu n'as pas vraiment été seul ces jours-ci. Tu l'as eue sans interruption sur le dos, Miss Nombril, mieux tu semblais apprécier sa compagnie... Comme volonté de solitude, tu repasseras ! "

" Ce que tu peux être collante ! Lâche-moi les baskets !! Dans quelle langue dois-je te le dire ?!? "

Il se leva d'une pièce, son corps parcouru de vapes glaciales qui congelèrent instantanément le lit ainsi que tous les objets limitrophes. Kitty n'avait pas réalisé le revirement de situation qu'elle se découvrit bras, jambes et la moitié du torse piégés sous la croûte vitreuse. Depuis le tapis sur lequel il était posé jusqu'à la naissance de sa gorge, le meuble était inclus en un fragment de glacier. La morsure du froid l'étreignit avec un temps de retard, passées la surprise puis le choc. Elle se mit à claquer des dents.

Les yeux exorbités de Bobby n'annonçaient rien de bon. Le ton d'emphase sur lequel il s'exprima donna à sa prisonnière des frissons qui ne devaient rien à l'action de la glace.

" Avec John tombé en poussière en même temps qu'Alcatraz, compliments de Phénix, tu en es quitte pour te geler un moment, et tu ne l'auras pas volé. " Il marqua un silence avant de repartir de plus belle : " J'en ai assez que toi, Malicia, les autres, vous me disiez quoi faire ! Marre !! S'il n'y avait pas les petits, parole je serais tenté de geler pour toujours cette bicoque ! Oui, c'est ça : laisser les glaces devenir maîtresses de tout. Voilà qui serait magnifique... Ah ah ah ! "

Kitty ne sut ce qui l'effrayait le plus, du rire de dément qui comblait la pièce de ses harmoniques aiguës ou de la transformation que subissait le garçon naguère si rassurant. Le pire était qu'elle ne désirait pas vraiment savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Hélas son visage engourdi par le froid était hors d'état de faire autre chose sinon regarder le blond en train de se métamorphoser.

En effet, son corps hésitait entre la teinte et la texture humaines normales et une coloration bleu électrique qui lui conférait la ressemblance d'un golem de glace. Pire, autour du point où ses pieds étaient campés en terre, un cercle réfrigérant d'où remontaient des vapeurs de chlore était en voie de constitution, avalant le dallage et y substituant une banquise en miniature. Des cristaux de glace aux arêtes à vif dardaient leurs formes géométriques vers l'extérieur du cercle tandis qu'il allait croissant en diamètre. Kitty se remémora une conversation de Jean avec le Professeur, un an auparavant, où il avait été question du potentiel quasi illimité du contrôle de Bobby sur la génération de la glace. La passe murailles se prit à espérer de tout son cœur que la défunte se trompait ; sans quoi, dans son présent état d'esprit, le garçon apparaissait capable de transformer l'école en territoire polaire... La faute lui en incombait ; elle n'aurait jamais dû le pousser de questions, vouloir savoir pour l'aider. L'aider ! Le beau résultat, que le rendre irrationnel...

Et ses propres talents qui ne la servaient de rien ! La glace autour d'elle lui faisait ne former qu'un avec le plancher ; s'essayer à modifier sa densité moléculaire tandis qu'elle était reliée à une portion de la pièce eût été encourir le risque, en devenant immatérielle afin de s'échapper puis en recombinant son enveloppe physique en lieu sûr, de rater le processus, donc d'apparaître avec des atomes de plancher mêlés aux siens propres. Soit la mort assurée. Iceberg l'avait bel et bien réduite à sa merci.

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte. D'abord deux coups brefs et espacés, timidement portés contre le bois robuste du battant, puis, en l'absence de réponse, un cognement viril. Les ferrures raclèrent dans le penne. Une voix claire et bien timbrée s'éleva. Le désir d'être entendu y luttait contre une timidité naturelle.

" Je sais que vous êtes là, M. Drake. Je vous ai vu vous enfermer par le judas de ma porte. Ouvrez, c'est Warren. Warren Worthington... Il était convenu que l'un de vous m'emmènerait visiter les installations souterraines. Or Tornade est occupée et ne peut se libérer, Wolverine a filé je ne sais où et Colossus m'a dit que cela vous changerait, de jouer les cicérone. Donc me voilà. "

" Moi aussi je suis débordé ". La voix de Bobby se recala avec une étonnante aisance dans son registre de prédilection ; dénotait seule une certaine dureté dans sa prononciation, que le mutant milliardaire ignora évidemment avec parfaite bonne foi. " Repasse dans un moment, là tout de suite je n'ai pas une minute à te consacrer. "

Kitty se garda bien de proférer le moindre son. L'un des doigts bleutés d'Iceberg s'était allongé de façon à frôler de l'extrémité recourbée de son ongle la jugulaire de la brunette. Le plus infime mouvement de la main du garçon lui ouvrirait le cou aussi sûrement qu'un rasoir.

Le mutant de l'autre côté de la porte maugréa entre ses dents quelque chose qui ressemblait à un " Fais chier, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me renvoyer des uns aux autres, aujourd'hui ? " mais il se le tint pour le dit et, la démarche lourde, s'en retourna dans la chambre individuelle qu'on lui avait assignée. Bobby fixa le ventail un certain temps, puis rétracta le doigt dont il menaçait la fille. Un spectacle inattendu s'imposa à sa vue lorsqu'il focalisa sur le bloc de glace emprisonnant la tête de linotte qui s'était crue autorisée à le confesser comme un gamin pris en faute. Du sang avait dégoutté le long de sa gorge. Rien que quelques gouttes, même pas un filet, en provenance d'une coupure au niveau de la pomme d'Adam de la passe murailles, mais qui luisaient sauvagement de leur rouge rubis sur la transparence du givre. L'effet en était saisissant. Bobby en fut frappé ainsi que d'un coup de foudre.

La confusion qui dominait son esprit se déchira à la manière d'un voile. L'horreur de ce qu'il avait failli accomplir lui apparut avec netteté. Toute sa colère, toute sa frustration passèrent au second plan. Cela lui ressemblait si peu de perdre son contrôle, et face à la plus inoffensive de ses nouveaux amis, de surcroît ! Le poids des non dits était sien à supporter, et celui de ses actions ; il n'avait pas à en présenter l'addition à quiconque. Il se devait de regarder la vérité en face : insensé qu'il avait été de se croire prêt à affronter John ! En dépit de l'exhortation de Logan à empêcher 'son pote' de déchaîner l'enfer sur eux, tandis que Magnéto bombardait les X-Men et leurs alliés humains de voitures enflammées comme d'autant d'obus, Iceberg n'avait jamais eu rien en tête excepté de ramener Pyro à la raison. Malheureusement il n'avait reçu de réponse que la haine déformant le visage du maître ès pyrotechnie. Son cœur sensible en avait été meurtri, son sang s'était rebellé dans ses veines, et pour finir avait précipité son acquisition d'un niveau supplémentaire de sa mutation, signant la défaite de son meilleur ami devenu sa Némésis.

Le choc l'avait empêché de réfléchir un certain laps de temps, à la suite de quoi Phénix s'était jetée à son tour dans la bataille. Ce fut alors qu'il oublia John toujours inconscient au milieu des décombres. L'ordre donné d'évacuer les soldats et les mutants encore en état de tenir sur leurs jambes pendant que Wolverine distrairait la furie auparavant connue comme la douce Docteur Gray, s'était accompli au détriment de son intérêt — et John était demeuré sur le lieu de l'affrontement, parmi les bâtiments qui volaient en éclats, désagrégés par le vouloir de la démente. Le rapport du Pentagone intercepté par Ororo avait confirmé que l'îlot était absolument désert après que Logan se fut débarrassé de la super mutante. Quel genre d'homme oubliait ses amis pour sauver sa peau et déférer à un commandement inepte ?

Bobby s'affaissa sur lui-même, sans plus une once de tonus musculaire. Ses bras repliés en croix figés sur sa poitrine, en appui sur ses cuisses, voici qu'il sanglotait en silence. Le bloc de givre se délitait déjà. La fonte accélérée de ses couches le faisait se liquéfier à une allure qui stupéfia Kitty. Peu de secondes après le revirement psychologique du maître de la glace, elle était libre de ses mouvements. Transie et trempée jusqu'aux os, mais ne pouvant retenir sa bonne âme de compatir à la vue de la souffrance du garçon.

La totalité de la glace qui encombrait la chambre s'était muée en une eau claire, d'un bleu de cobalt, les ruisseaux de laquelle devaient être animés de leur vie propre, dans la mesure où, très loin de couler d'une façon naturelle, dans le sens de la pente le long des volets et des murs naguère étoilés de motifs neigeux, ils se regroupaient et convergeaient sur Bobby. Fascinée, la passe murailles les vit remonter le long des tibias du jeune homme et s'ajuster à même ses vêtements, qui à ses hanches, qui à son abdomen, qui à son torse. L'un d'eux même grimpa jusqu'à son cou pour venir disparaître dans la peau de sa joue gauche, à deux ou trois centimètres de l'œil. Kitty se rendit à l'évidence ; la mutation en Bobby ressortissait à plus, infiniment plus, que la capacité d'extraire le froid de l'air. Elle en ressentit sur l'instant un pincement au cœur. Elle, jalouse ? Définitivement oui, analysa-t-elle ; quand bien même ce pouvoir possédait des côtés qui ne laissaient pas de l'effrayer, combien plus appréciable était-il que son piètre talent de modeler à son gré la densité de son être ! La brunette n'avait pas éprouvé ce sentiment d'amère envie depuis le jour qui avait vu Pyro démontrer sa domination sur le feu. Un élément aussi indomptable, obéir à doigt et à l'œil à ce punk en herbe — elle se souvenait avoir songé à part elle qu'il aurait été cool de disposer de ce talent. Son appréciation avait évolué depuis ; la faute aux sautes d'humeur destructrices de John, quand il mettait ses flammes en batterie. Et au récit circonstancié, prodigué par cette langue de vipère de Marie, de certain déplacement de l'incendiaire flanqué de Logan, de la greluche et de Bobby, chez les parents de ce dernier. Elle avait été horrifiée davantage que surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait manqué griller la moitié du quartier pour son plaisir sadique. De son point de vue à elle, il avait rencontré le destin qu'il méritait, à l'instant où Phénix l'avait désintégré avec les infortunés restés sur Alcatraz.

Elle balaya ces pensées indignes. Il y avait plus urgent à faire. Hors de question que le reste de la bande voie Bobby dans cet état. Elle s'en voudrait le restant de son existence si elle ne l'aidait pas à remonter la pente. Cela passait d'abord par le tirer de son état végétatif.

" Je suis désolé ", articulait sans fin le blond entre deux gros soupirs. " Je suis si désolé... "

" Chut, fais-moi confiance. Tout va bien se passer. "

Malgré leur différence de stature, elle put le replacer en station debout et lentement, très lentement, en lui parlant sans cesse à l'oreille et en s'aidant de son pouvoir pour réduire la densité de chacun d'eux, se mit en devoir de l'entraîner jusqu'à la salle d'eau attenante. Elle escomptait qu'il se laisserait faire ; peut-être que se voir dans le grand miroir surplombant le lavabo provoquerait un choc salutaire, autrement il lui faudrait le placer tout habillé sous le jet brûlant de la douche. C'est ainsi que procédait sa mère lorsque le père de Kitty avait une de ses crises de tétanie. La jeune fille implora le Ciel de l'assister pendant qu'elle entraînait devant le lavabo le blond inerte et raide ainsi qu'un somnambule...

Warren avait déployé ses magnifiques ailes dans son dos. En cas de contrariété, il lui était trop difficile de les laisser pliées contre ses omoplates. Décidément, depuis son entrée à l'Institution Xavier pour surdoués, il volait de surprise en surprise, et rarement, comme à l'instant, pour le meilleur. Il n'avait guère espéré que ses origines, appuyées par les subsides généreux déboursés par les juristes de son père, lui vaudraient un traitement privilégié ; cependant l'espèce de muflerie impatiente avec laquelle les membres fondateurs des X-Men, en charge de l'école, le traitaient le plus clair du temps, portait sur ses nerfs. Personne n'avait le loisir de s'occuper de lui, nul ne lui disait plus de trois ou quatre phrases d'affilée avant de s'en aller, à l'image de Logan toujours si avare de paroles, ou d'être appelé à des tâches plus urgentes, tels l'ensemble des autres. Bobby, avait-il pensé dans un premier temps, devait être différent, du fait qu'il lui consacrait des soins qui ne semblaient pas purement contraints ou polis. Mais c'était sans compter avec la fille gantée jusqu'aux yeux. Il suffisait qu'elle apparaisse, pour Drake de virer au toutou à sa mémère. Son visage changeait, une expression indéchiffrable passait dans ses yeux, et il suivait cette mutante ni spécialement jolie ni outre mesure. charismatique Or ne voila-t-il pas maintenant que Drake l'envoyait sur les roses ! Et pourquoi, si ce n'était rester seul avec cette Malicia ? Pour qui le prenait-on ?

C'était décidé ! Il devait s'éclaircir les idées. Warren ouvrit la fenêtre la plus proche ; agacé de rencontrer de la résistance, et ne se rappelant pas qu'occupant une chambre d'enfants, dans l'attente de mieux, les vitres s'écartaient sur un tiers seulement de leur amplitude, il usa de sa force. Le cadre plia, rompit et sortit de son chambranle. Cela suffirait à lui livrer le passage. Il étendit ses ailes, et, au terme de quelques pas de course, la silhouette de celui qui s'était baptisé Angel défonçait les vitres et les volets pour prendre l'air. Ah, la délicieuse sensation de la glisse en plein ciel ! La caresse du vent sous les plumes de ses appendices ! La sensation d'être d'un autre monde ! Il ne parviendrait jamais à se lasser de tout cela. Bien qu'à cet instant il n'ait pas pris d'altitude et planait à moyenne vitesse au dessus de la masse du principal corps de logis de l'école. Comme pour un bon repas, le jeune fils de famille préférait débuter en douceur ses escapades aériennes. Se mettre en ailes, ensuite se fixer des challenges. Et en cet après-midi qui tirait vers son milieu, l'envie d'aller à fond n'était pas très pressante.

Son cerveau releva la présence de Wolverine à l'ombre d'une tourelle. Sa forme adossée à la maçonnerie ressortait sur un fond de tabac. Comment un individu apparemment nanti de sens exceptionnels pouvait-il tolérer de fumer ces cigarillos au fumet immonde, pire les griller à la chaîne, cela Warren avait peine à l'appréhender. Déjà qu'il tolérait à grand peine la pollution omniprésente...

Il vira à angle droit comme il survolait la balustre ornementale qui marquait la limite du toit. Il plongea au tout dernier moment en rectifiant légèrement sa course et il allait prendre son essor de manière à traverser les jardins lorsqu'une idée s'imposa à son esprit. La chambre de Drake donnait sur la façade nord, à peu de distance sur sa droite ; pourquoi ne pas y jeter un œil tant qu'il y était ? Cela ne serait pas se montrer indiscret, puisque, à supposer son 'tuteur' désireux de n'être pas surpris, à coup sûr Angel tomberait sur des volets clos. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Des trois fenêtres qui l'intéressaient au second étage, l'une, celle qui illuminait la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre, avait ses persiennes entrouvertes à l'espagnolette ; les volets des deux autres étaient hermétiquement fermés. Le grand jeune homme savait qu'il aurait dû partir, bien que cet état de fait ne répondait guère à son intérêt, mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Ses ailes décroisées au maximum de leur amplitude lui rendaient possible de planer quasiment à l'arrêt. Un talent fort utile s'il s'agissait de se mettre aux aguets.

Il s'approcha de la sorte sans bruit de l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Un coup d'œil circonspect ne montra rien d'intéressant. Tout au moins jusqu'au moment où, s'étant enhardi, il colla sa joue au chambranle et coula un regard appuyé au dedans de la pièce. Drake pâle comme un linge était affalé au sol dans les bras d'une assez jeune adolescente. Celle-ci lui passait une main apaisante dans le dos sans cesser de lui prodiguer des paroles de réconfort. Ou ce qui sembla tel à Angel, dont l'ouïe n'était pas de beaucoup supérieure au commun des mortels. La fille, brune, menue et assez mignonne, lui était vaguement connue ; mais il avait côtoyé tellement de monde depuis son entrée à l'école qu'il était à peine étonnant que cela n'aille pas plus loin. Il crevait les yeux, rien qu'à la regarder, qu'elle n'accomplirait pas de miracles sur le garçon prostré. Warren décida d'intervenir. Deux coups d'aile le menèrent à l'intérieur, une poignée de pas de ses grandes jambes le conduisit devant le couple assis sur le carrelage.

" Que se passe-t-il ? ", fut son entrée en matière. A son image, il s'était montré sobre et direct.

Pendant que Kitty s'emmêlait dans ses explications, toute à son désir de n'en apprendre pas trop à l'ange blond dont elle avait été à cent lieux de prédire l'irruption, sans pour autant se donner l'air de décourager une assistance qui s'incarnait en si galante tournure, une figure respirant la contrariété remontait quatre à quatre le grand escalier du manoir. Ororo sortait juste d'une altercation avec Logan. Encore et toujours au sujet du garçon détenu au sous-sol. Le ton était très vite monté dans l'intimité du bureau du Professeur. Elle avait dû retenir les éclairs qui démangeaient ses doigts lorsque l'homme aux griffes s'était exclamé que les notes de Jean, a fortiori ces gribouillis jetés à la hâte sur l'un de ses carnets, ne justifiaient pas qu'on le maintienne à l'isolement. Parbleu ! S'_ils_ étaient l'un et l'autre des mutants oméga, avait argué Wolverine, il serait toujours temps de réagir une fois ce point garanti. Folie et refus de ménager l'avenir, avait-elle rétorqué, ce qui lui avait valu une bordée de jurons, y compris lorsqu'elle s'était efforcée de lui faire entendre que de son vivant Xavier lui-même avait maintenu les deux jeunes sous une surveillance discrète. Ils s'étaient quittés sur un constat de désaccord. La suzeraine des nuages n'était pas insensible aux arguments qui lui avaient été opposés ; en sa qualité de leader, elle ne pouvait néanmoins se permettre d'hypothéquer leur devenir en prenant le moindre risque. Bobby manifestait des signes d'expansion de sa force ; qui oserait garantir que _l'autre_ n'empruntait pas déjà un chemin similaire ? Sacré bon sang ! ils avaient pourtant vu, tous autant qu'ils étaient, de quoi le blessé était capable ! Jusque dans le coma il leur pourrissait l'existence, témoins les rapports alarmants qui remontaient de Hank. Et que lui demandait-on de faire, fulminait Ororo, sinon prendre les décisions dont autrui ne voulait à aucun prix ?

Le sourire de façade dont elle gratifia les élèves qui, frais et dispos, descendaient en trombe les marches pour adopter une contenance plus digne sitôt qu'ils la l'apercevaient, ne trompait à dire le vrai personne. Tant cela ressemblait peu à la métisse d'avoir le regard dans le vague et l'expression faciale distante... Il ne lui échappait pas au demeurant qu'on chuchotait sur son passage 'qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?', 'vous avez vu la tronche', 'elle les a à l'envers ou quoi ?', et autres gracieusetés qu'on s'échange à cet âge sur le dos des adultes. Une pierre supplémentaire dans son jardin.

Marie qu'elle croisa sur le palier du troisième étage, arborait sa mine des mauvais jours. Le signe de tête qu'elle lui adressa fut perdu pour la beauté sudiste, dont les yeux brillants et rougis avaient sur-le-champ ricoché par delà Ororo. Tout le monde était à cran, constata cette dernière. Pourvu que les choses n'aillent pas plus avant dans cette voie... Magnéto avait beau être inoffensif, destitué de ses pouvoirs, et ce qu'il devait subsister de ses partisans s'être débandés dans la nature, personne n'était dupe quant à la durée de l'accalmie. L'école n'était nullement à l'abri des entreprises d'un nouveau Stryker ou de quelque cacique gouvernemental parmi ceux qui voyaient avec déplaisir la normalisation de la situation des mutants de par le monde. Hank avait été on ne pouvait plus explicite sur ce point.

Plutôt que de monter directement à son bureau, elle décida de s'octroyer une pause. La salle de lecture se trouvait justement de l'autre côté du vestibule du troisième. Elle s'y engouffra. L'atmosphère reposante du lieu, faite de lambris profonds, de rangées de bibliothèques ajourées de reps vert, de grands poufs et de lumière tamisée, incitait à la mollesse. La métisse gagna son coin favori, dans la pénombre d'une croisée préservée de l'éclat diurne par des tentures damassées ; plusieurs plantes vivaces dans leurs pots émaillés délimitaient un écrin de verdure, entre la cheminée monumentale de marbre rose au milieu de la salle et le pan coupé où s'encadraient les fenêtres. Sur le guéridon de bois et de porcelaine avancé devant le fauteuil était toujours posés, prêts à l'emploi, un service à thé et une lourde carafe d'armagnac. Elle se servit une lampée du breuvage, qu'elle sirota à son aise confortablement calée au fond du siège. Bientôt une torpeur ouatée brouillait ses perceptions. Un quart d'heure, se prit-elle à songer. Elle pouvait bien s'accorder un quart d'heure d'oubli... Cela ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle somnolait avec un ballon d'alcool calé sur son accoudoir. Elle se sentait partir, dériver, vers un monde où elle n'aurait pas à décider. Lentement. Voluptueusement. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. L'école aurait dû être calme, passée la bousculade du réveil et les coudoiements des élèves en route vers leurs salles de classe. Or à ses oreilles parvenaient distinctement des bruits sourds, répétés, voire s'amplifiant. L'on marchait, l'on s'agitait, l'on discutait à haute voix, des portes battaient à la volée, sans donner signe de vouloir décroître. Relevant d'un à coup ses paupières pesantes, Ororo se dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Elle sortit de la salle de lecture d'un pas rapide. A cet instant, elle entendit distinctement la voix de Piotr qui dominait un brouhaha indescriptible en provenance du hall d'honneur. Dès lors, Tornade sut qu'elle devait retrouver Hank. Quoi qu'était en train de faire Colossus, elle le pressentait, cela revêtait davantage d'importance que n'en possédait l'étanchement de sa propre soif d'informations.

Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de découvrir le savant en train de faire les cent pas dans l'antichambre de son bureau à elle. Il ne l'avait pas plus tôt vue qu'il lui fourrait entre les mains une brassée de courbes et de graphes sur papier listing, tout en l'entraînant, d'une poigne dont il ne devait pas avoir conscience combien elle était écrasante, à l'intérieur de la pièce insonorisée. Les sitgmates d'une extrême agitation se lisaient sur sa physionomie animale.

" En un mot ou en cent, c'est une catastrophe ", attaqua-t-il lorsqu'il se fut pénétré de l'incompréhension devant les documents qu'exprimait la figure de Tornade. " Une réaction nucléaire est en voie de s'initier en lui. Je n'ai aucune explication. Je peux simplement affirmer que les inhibiteurs auxquels j'ai recourus paraissent avoir précipité son ignition. "

" Nous disposons de quel délai ? ", s'enquit la métisse d'une voix chancelante.

" Je ne saurais dire. La chambre de confinement fondra dépassés les cinq mille degrés, or à cette heure sa température croît de cent unités par tranche de cinq minutes. Mais la courbe n'est pas stable, et je redoute une augmentation exponentielle dès que des flammes apparaîtront. Tu sais ce qu'il peut en faire. "

" Il se passe quoi au juste ? "

" Un halo thermique s'est formé autour de lui. J'ai coupé tous les appareils de peur qu'ils ne s'embrasent, mais en vain. C'est comme une bulle de hautes températures. Elle est stable pour le moment, si ce n'est que la chaleur s'accroît en son sein. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, Ororo ; l'ordinateur suppute qu'il s'agit des prémisses à une fusion atomique en miniature, ce qui stricto sensu est proprement inconcevable en milieu terrestre. Mais je maintiens mon idée que c'est une réaction défensive ; son organisme tente de se réparer, et use à cette fin d'un niveau inimaginable de sa mutation. "

Tornade s'était affaissée dans son fauteuil. Ses doigts allaient sans but sur le sous-main. Cela outrepassait ses forces... Elle aurait dû se précipiter sur le plan d'évacuation d'urgence, s'emparer du micro ou de la télécommande de la vidéo en circuit fermé, et s'adresser à tous pour leur donner le top de l'évacuation. Hélas, elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Tout ce que pouvait faire son esprit groggy était nier l'imminence du danger et la part accablante de ses responsabilités.

" Qui est au courant ? ", put-elle enfin articuler.

" Logan. Il est parti rameuter Colossus et les plus grands afin qu'ils préparent les véhicules. Malicia elle se charge de la check liste du jet. Je n'ai pas trouvé Bobby, je comptais sur toi et lui pour faire le tour des dortoirs, tandis que je fouillerais les jardins dans l'éventualité où des petits s'y seraient égayés. "

" Très bien. Tu as paré au mieux. "

Elle repoussa son siège et fit signe au savant à fourrure qu'elle se sentait mieux. Une résolution farouche illuminait ses traits. Hank réalisa qu'il détestait la lueur qui habitait soudain son regard.

" S'agissant d'une fusion, penses-tu qu'une tornade puisse contenir les premiers stades de son expansion ? Même en évacuant sous un quart d'heure, nous ne mettrons jamais assez de distance avec le manoir. Alors que si j'arrivais à bloquer, ne fût qu'une minute ou deux, la progression de cette saleté... "

" Je te l'interdis !! Ma grande, tu n'aurais strictement aucune chance de t'en sortir. Prends-tu la mesure du phénomène qui va se dérouler ? Magnéto pourrait empiler sur l'école l'équivalent de plusieurs chapes de métal et de béton du type de Tchernobyl, que cela s'y changerait rien. Ce n'est pas une explosion, on ne peut l'étouffer ni la contrôler. "

" Ouais, mais il y a une chance de la refroidir avant d'atteindre la masse critique... "

L'intervention appartenait à Logan. Ororo et McCoy se tournèrent vers lui avec incrédulité. Le leader des X-Men fit mine de parler, il la coupa d'un grand moulinet du bras qui envoya pêle-mêle au sol la liasse de papiers que le scientifique avait reprise un moment plus tôt. L'homme aux os d'adamantium avait laissé la double porte grande ouverte, tout le monde aurait pu les entendre. Comme si ces détails importaient...

" Demandons à Bobby de générer le même type de froid qui lui a rendu possible la victoire, à Alcatraz. Si Jean a vu juste quant à son potentiel, il devrait nous sauver la peau. "

" Mmm. ", fit Hank qui soupesait mentalement les chance de réussites de cette idée. " Cela me paraît un bon plan. D'autant qu'il sera, n'en doutez pas, hyper motivé... Cela dit, que l'évacuation se poursuive. On n'est jamais suffisamment prudent... "

" Je suis d'accord. Où en est-on, de ce côté-là ? "

" Piotr fait du bon travail, les autres je ne sais pas. On n'a pas de talkie-walkie, c'est dommage. Et Dieu sait où Charles planquait les transmetteurs. "

Sans cesser de parler, le trio s'était transporté du bureau vers la tribune des escaliers qu'il s'était mis en devoir de descendre. Arrivé au second étage, Wolverine s'élança dans le couloir qu'il savait mener à la chambre d'Iceberg. Ororo et McCoy ne l'attendirent pas pour poursuivre leur course et se partager les niveaux inférieurs, avec cette idée qu'un adulte en renfort par étage ne serait pas du luxe.

Guère plus de cinq minutes après, les trois se retrouvèrent sur les tribunes de l'entresol, d'où ils pouvaient dominer l'ensemble du grand hall et du vestibule. L'évacuation serait rondement menée, à en juger par le calme avec lequel les élèves, par rangées de cinq alignées devant la grand porte, patientaient en attendant d'être recomptés par Colossus. Par contre, une nouvelle inquiétante était sur toutes les lèvres : il n'y avait de trace d'Iceberg nulle part dans la maison. Sa chambre était vide, et aucun des enfants et des adolescents qui avaient des affinités avec lui ne l'avait revu depuis l'altercation avec Malicia, survenue environ une heure auparavant. Tornade quant à elle avait pu apprendre que deux autres mutants manquaient à l'appel : Kitty et le petit dernier, Warren. Il n'était même pas assuré que tous les trois étaient ensemble, encore que la déduction fût envisageable dans le cas des deux jeunes X-Men.

" Essayons les caméras extérieures... Avec de la chance, ils seront restés dans l'enceinte du domaine ", suggéra Hank après avoir consulté un dispositif ajusté à la poche de poitrine de sa blouse ; son regard se rembrunit. " Les capteurs que j'ai posés commencent à se dérégler ; il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il en est, tant qu'il est loisible d'accéder à la chambre... On reste en contact radio. "

" Tu ne prends pas de risques, surtout ", répondit Ororo. " Si ça devient trop dangereux, tu scelles le sous-sol et tu remontes dare-dare. Tu es bien trop précieux à la cause ; je ne devrais même pas te laisser faire. "

" On perd du temps ", la coupa Logan, les poings serrés à s'en faire éclater les jointures. " En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas envie de mourir parce que vous serez restés là, à échanger des amabilités. Dénicher le gamin, voilà la priorité... "

" Quel dommage qu'ils n'aient pas voulu transporter le gosse dans mon laboratoire... " La voix de Hank s'adressant à personne de particulier tandis qu'il s'engageait dans le couloir de l'ascenseur, était noyée de regrets. " Ils ne se rendent pas compte du progrès que la physique aurait pu faire, avec un mutant capable de fissurer l'atome rien que par son contrôle calorimétrique. "

Personne ne l'entendit ; le couple de mutants s'était depuis longtemps déjà égayé en direction du poste de commande de la sécurité. Ororo entreprit de rentrer le code sur le clavier qui flanquait le double battant de bois renforcé, mais son compagnon la repoussa sans ménagement. " Pas de temps pour ces conneries ", siffla-t-il comme il sortait ses griffes et en laminait les gonds à coups précis. Très vite, plus vite que si la jeune femme avait désactivé la fermeture, le vantail de droite s'affaissait sur lui-même. Chacun fondit sur les consoles ; bientôt les moniteurs s'éclairaient et deux paires d'yeux avides scrutaient les images. Suite au coup des main des forces de Stycker sur la propriété, la sûreté avait été considérablement améliorée, en particulier plusieurs milliers de dispositifs de surveillance disséminés en des points névralgiques.

" Mets les détecteurs de mouvement en batterie ", lança Tornade. " Les boutons en arc de cercle autour du joystick devant toi. On les éteint d'ordinaire la journée. Tu dois obtenir une lecture à l'aspect de mire ; les présences s'afficheront sous forme d'ondes concentriques. Tu y es ? "

" Je crois. Ça se suit selon le sens du déroulement d'une bande... Eh, j'ai quelque chose dans le secteur bleu... Une seconde, j'affine. C'est ça ; plusieurs personnes sous la serre du quadrant 20, en zone B. "

La jeune femme introduisit les coordonnées en question dans la table vidéo. Les moniteurs crépitèrent quelques secondes puis firent un zoom sur chacune des vues disponibles pour le secteur du jardin vivrier. Au bout de la septième ou huitième caméra Ororo écrasa la touche d'arrêt. L'image dilatée aux dimensions d'un écran de cinéma d'Iceberg affalé sur un banc à côté de Kitty, avec Warren accroupi devant le mutant glaciaire à lui parler avec animation, envahit le mur des moniteurs.

Un cliquetis électronique les avisa que McCoy cherchait à les joindre. Tandis que Tornade lui répondait, et que son visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure des nouvelles qui transitaient par l'oreillette, Logan calculait à toute vitesse. Il sauta sur ses pieds avant qu'elle n'ait fini :

" Les choses se précipitent, n'est-ce pas ? La serre est trop distante pour que j'y aille à pied ; le temps que je sois revenu avec lui, nous serions hors délai. Je pourrais m'y rendre en voiturette, mais on est trop à la bourre... J'ai une autre solution ; pour ça, tu vas devoir remplacer Piotr à son poste. "

La maîtresse des nuées le suivit jusqu'au vestibule où le susdit était en bonne voie de boucler le décompte. L'idée de Wolverine le trouva réticent. Ossature indestructible ou pas, si jamais il manquait sa réception, le temps que mettrait son organisme à réparer les dégâts, le garçon dans sa prison aurait initié la réaction en chaîne. Hélas, ils couraient à bout d'options, de sorte qu'Ororo supplia le Russe de passer outre ces inquiétudes pour se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il aurait à faire. Deux minutes après, Piotr et Logan sortaient du manoir par le derrière.

" Je préfère te prévenir que tu vas déguster ", fit le grand gaillard. " Te projeter sur cette distance m'oblige à te faire tournoyer longtemps et très vite avant de te lancer... "

" J'ai connu pire. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est de ne pas revenir avec le gosse dans les délais... Je n'ai pas voulu angoisser davantage Ororo, mais il tirait une drôle de tête, sur la caméra. "

Colossus passa sous silence le fait qu'à quatre cents mètres de leur objectif, la précision de sa visée serait grandement amoindrie. Il hissa Logan à bout de bras, referma ses doigts sur les poignets velus et décrivit une première rotation avec l'autre à la perpendiculaire tel un lanceur de marteau. A la fin du tour, le corps du Russe était passé de la chair à son alliage indestructible ; la vitesse de Wolverine s'accroissait à une allure folle, au point qu'il se mit à maudire son étoile qui l'envoyait toujours se fourrer dans des aventures suicidaires. Encore une rotation, et tout à coup il ressentit une impulsion d'une terrifiante puissance. Les muscles du géant métallique l'avaient expulsé selon la trajectoire rectiligne d'un missile, en dépit de son poids conséquent et de son médiocre degré de pénétration dans l'air. Logan serra les dents, le moindre de ses muscles bandés paré à se détendre au moment de la réception et veillant pour l'heure à n'offrir aucune prise au vent pour en être le moins possible ralenti. Les jardins en contrebas se réduisaient à de vagues taches de verdure qui défilaient ainsi que dans un kaléidoscope.

Leurs cibles justement vivaient un psychodrame. Kitty avait été impuissante à prévenir l'accès de colère du milliardaire, lorsque le maître du froid eut réitéré l'expression de son dégoût de lui-même et du refus de toute aide. En un tournemain Warren s'était levé et lui avait transmis en pleine face combien puéril il le trouvait. Le cri d'orfraie de la brunette avait reflué dans sa gorge. Elle aussi s'impatientait devant la rage d'auto flagellation montrée par Drake. Mais en brave fille elle avait su se contenir.

Bobby appliqua une main recouverte d'une fine pellicule de glace sur sa joue brûlante. Les yeux, encore plus bleus que les siens, de Angel le fixaient avec l'impressionnante constance de ceux d'un basilic.

" Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'en coller une ", geignait-il avec un rien d'excès dans le timbre.

" Cesse de faire ton bébé, je te traiterai en homme ! "

" Ce n'est pas toi qui a laissé crever ton meilleur pote après l'avoir rendu inconscient ! Mais j'oublie ; j'ai affaire à un héros. A quelqu'un qui est venu exprès sauver son père et lui seul. "

L'ironie méprisante de Bobby lui fit l'effet d'un soufflet à la face. Ses muscles augmentèrent de volume dans ses bras et son torse ; le cou gonflé, il allait réagir physiquement lorsqu'il comprit que son vis-à-vis n'attendait pas mieux. Il devait bien exister un moyen autre de lui river son clou en le forçant hors de sa dépression sans pour autant basculer dans un pugilat... Ce Pyro qui semblait de si douloureuse mémoire à l'Iceberg ; et si Warren amenait la conversation dessus ?

" Tu en parles un peu vite ; j'ai eu ouï dire qu'à cause de ta petite amie, tu ne t'étais pas particulièrement montré bon copain avec — comment s'appelle-t-il, au fait ? Moi, j'avais tellement peu d'amis à cause de ma différence qu'ils m'étaient très chers. Je les cultivais... "

" Va te faire voir ! Tu ne connaissais pas John... Un jour j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde, puis le lendemain c'était à peine s'il me parlait. Toujours en décalage. On s'accordait tellement bien avant toute cette merde : Magnéto, la guerre anti mutants. Son caractère s'est aigri, il est devenu plein de rancoeur. Je le suivais, pour sûr ! ce qui ne signifiait pas que ça me plaisait, ce dans quoi il m'entraînait. Marie n'y est pour rien ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, si je suis attiré vers les fortes personnalités ? "

" A d'autres ! Pour ce que je la connais, cette fille n'est pas du genre à partager. A fortiori John devait-il être pareil. Je pense que tu as voulu courir deux lièvres à la fois, rester copain comme cochon avec lui et roucouler avec ta belle quand ça t'arrangerait. Tu n'as pas compris qu'il y avait un choix à faire. Que les deux s'excluaient mutuellement. Tiens, je parie qu'ils ne se supportaient pas. "

Bobby pesta intérieurement contre la perspicacité de leur nouveau pensionnaire. Il préférait ignorer toutes ces choses sur les deux êtres qui se partageaient son cœur. Depuis son enfance, sa pente naturelle inclinait à la conciliation plutôt qu'aux partis pris tranchés ; c'est avec parfaite bonne soi qu'il avait de fait joué sur plusieurs tableaux avec celui qu'il considérait comme un alter ego et celle qu'il désirait sexuellement. Le rôle du gentil garçon lui convenait si parfaitement qu'il en était venu à n'oser détromper (ou reprendre) personne, à quelque propos que ce fût, de peur de leur occasionner du chagrin.

La contrariété accrochait des teintes de rose et de grenat en camaïeu sur ses joues. Warren triomphait sous cape ; depuis qu'il avait fait irruption dans le tête à tête de Drake avec Kitty, il n'avait pas encore vu le garçon équilibré et de bonne compagnie qu'il s'était pris à estimer. Or celui-ci était en train de remonter à la surface. Qu'il se retint d'asséner au milliardaire la première vacherie qui pourrait lui traverser la tête, témoignait suffisamment du retour de sa personnalité.

Un glapissement aigu arracha les garçons à leurs pensées. La passe murailles s'était mise debout, ses traits plissés d'effroi. Chacun suivit des yeux le point qu'elle scrutait avec autant d'émotion.

Logan venait d'entrer dans la serre. Mais un Logan clopinant, qui tenait son bras droit contorsionné selon un angle étrange et dont la tête profondément inclinée était maculée de terre et de salissures. Ses pupilles brillantes sortaient quasiment de ses orbites. Aurait-il été catapulté dans une fusée qui se serait écrasée qu'il n'eût pas arboré pire mine.

Warren se précipita afin de lui porter secours, mais il fut éconduit d'un hochement impérieux de la tête du blessé. Pas une seconde le regard de ce dernier n'avait quitté Bobby. Le jeune mutant finit par se lever du banc ; son visage était redevenu inflexible. Il promena ses yeux de-ci de-là, de l'air d'un animal qui flaire le vent en quête d'une odeur. La concentration marquait ses traits tandis qu'il virait brièvement au bleu marmoréen de son état glaciaire. Quand il revint à la normale, ses iris luirent fugitivement.

" Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu m'échapper... ", dit-il enfin. " Je ressens des ondes thermiques ; une chaleur très violente, en constante augmentation, qui remonte de tout autour de nous. J'imagine que c'est ça qui t'emmène, Serval. "

" Gagné. On a besoin de ton talent. Mais l'affaire est pas mal compliquée. Retourne sur-le-champ dans la maison — en quatrième vitesse, il va sans dire. Tornade t'apprendra ce que tu dois savoir. Grouille ! "

L'intéressé ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ses sens en émoi l'avertissaient que la chose était mal engagée. Comme il menait un train d'enfer à travers le jardin, le sol roula sur ses bases. La perturbation thermique atteignait des niveaux inquiétants... A cette allure, il serait très bientôt impuissant à refroidir quoi que ce fût qui la générait. A moment donné, il eut le sentiment que certaines de ces ondes ne lui étaient pas aussi inconnues qu'il l'avait cru de prime abord. Pyro. Ses pensées revenaient vers son camarade. Non qu'il en fût aussi obsédé que lorsqu'il avait failli faire un sort à Kitty ; seulement, John avait émis de semblables vapes brûlantes juste avant que ne commence leur dernier duel devant les installations militaires de l'île d'Alcatraz. Il repoussa l'idée avec humeur. Le défunt avait à peine déployé la quantité de flammes requise pour un combat élémental ; aucune mesure par rapport à la force qui pulsait sourdement sous la propriété. Bobby pressentait qu'à son apogée il n'existerait rien sur la Terre d'assez solide pour lui échapper. Cette perspective le terrifiait. Le feu était une chose de laquelle il s'était toujours méfiée, et pas à cause du seul John et de la joie obscène qu'il éprouvait à la voir obéir à ses caprices.

Il atteignit le perron d'honneur. Ororo le guettait au sommet des marches. Il écouta machinalement les propos qu'elle lui tint comme ils se déplaçaient le long du vestibule en droite ligne des accès au sous-sol. Il tiqua tout à coup. Avait-il entendu correctement ? Venait-elle de dire que le responsable de cette fusion pré nucléaire était... John ? Pas de contestation possible, voici qu'elle enchaînait avec un récit dont chaque mot était pire qu'une trahison. Un coup de poignard.

John était en vie. Grièvement blessé par le coup de tête avec lequel il l'avait défait, mais bel et bien vivant. Une note laissée par Jean Gray en marge de son dossier médical, faisant état du statut vraisemblable du maître de feu et de lui-même comme mutants oméga, avait incité Tornade à faire embarquer le blessé à bord de l'avion pour le tenir sous surveillance. La décision avait été d'autant plus aisée à prendre que Pyro dérivait entre la vie et la mort, atteint de multiples fractures de la fontanelle frontale. Hélas pour eux, son organisme avait fini par déclencher une espèce de compte à rebours, au terme duquel s'effectuerait autour de lui la rupture du noyau. L'école entière avait beau évacuer, elle comptait sur Iceberg pour le refroidir avant que son halo thermique ne dépasse la masse critique.

Bobby était demeuré sans réagir. Le signal sonore annonçant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur retentit, suite à quoi il s'engagea dans la cage. Ororo voulut lui mettre une main sur l'épaule. Elle se trouva interdite quand ses doigts s'écartèrent du chandail du garçon au terme du plus infime des contacts. Un air incroyablement froid émanait de son corps. Si ses réflexes n'avaient pas été inhumains, elle aurait pu perdre à tout jamais, en même temps que le toucher, les premières phalanges de la main.

" Ça ne vaut rien, je sais, mais sache que je suis navrée. Charles vous avait à l'œil tous les deux depuis un certain temps, mais il ne disait rien, j'imagine pour vous protéger. Après qu'Hank ait découvert cette note, je ne pouvais ignorer une donnée aussi capitale. Je voulais t'épargner, aussi ; Allerdyce était un vaurien, tu n'allais pas gâcher ta vie à t'accrocher à lui, alors que Malicia t'attend — "

" Epargnez votre salive. " La voix était polaire. " Le prof craignait surtout que Magnéto ne réalise notre valeur et ne veuille nous recruter. Il y a réussi, dans le cas de Pyro... Je vais faire ce que je pourrais, mais que cela soit bien clair : à supposer que nous nous en tirions, tous tant que nous sommes, mon camp sera celui de John. Et s'il lui prend envie de s'expliquer avec Hank, ou vous, Tornade, sachez que je serai aux premières loges... Moi vivant, personne n'interrompra ce combat. "

La porte coulissante se referma sur son visage mortellement blafard mangé par deux yeux étincelants qui ne possédaient plus guère d'humanité. Quelques pouvoirs qu'elle détenait, Ororo était figée sur place. Le dernier regard que lui avait décoché Robert Louis Drake laissait loin derrière lui, pour la haine, le feu que respiraient les yeux de Magnéto quand il avait évoqué les Nazis, dans la forêt du Ponant où Mystique, lui, et le petit groupe passé au travers des filets de Stryker avaient cherché refuge.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent deux niveaux et vingt mètres en contrebas. Bobby était passé à son état de glace vivante à la moitié environ du parcours, à l'instant où la température s'était faite sentir. Bon Dieu, comme les jointures de l'appareil gémissaient à chaque mètre que gagnait la cabine sur ses logerons amollis. Cela, joint à la lueur pourpre d'incendie qui montait du puits, renfonçait la sensation de plonger en Enfer. Les portes ne s'étaient pas sitôt rétractées sur les côtés de la cage que l'atmosphère bouillante et confinée frappait le mutant en pleine figure. En dépit de sa peau gelée, cette véritable haleine de dragon le fit reculer d'un pas. Mais non reconsidérer sa décision. Pyro était au delà de ce corridor, il ne rebrousserait chemin qu'avec le garçon dans ses bras. Il s'avança avec résolution sur le sol de béton rendu curieusement spongieux par l'excès de la chaleur. Plus le couloir progressait vers le nord et Cérébro, plus l'air ambiant se faisait irrespirable ; que louée fût sa mutation, de le préserver du besoin en oxygène... La teinte pourpre de l'air virait à une nuance de carmin qui blessait sa rétine, sa peau de glace piquetait en surface et il n'y voyait presque plus rien, pour le reste on n'eût pu dire que la situation était désespérée. Combien pouvait-il faire à la hauteur du sas de Cérébro et de la porte, à peine moins massive, de la cellule de John ? Mille, mille cinq cents degrés ? Considérant que les appliques murales avaient dégénéré en bouillie grumeleuse et que les éléments non moulés en alliage à haute résistance coulaient allègrement sur le sol, à grand renfort de gaz pestilentiels, la température devait de préférence s'établir dans une fourchette plus haute, vers trois mille degrés. On bougea sur sa droite. Mû par un pur instinct, Bobby décocha une projection de cristaux de glace de ce côté — avant de regretter son geste. Une forme humaine, quoique beaucoup trop grande et large sous ca combinaison ignifugée pour être homo sapiens sapiens, avait été instantanément gelée. Hank McCoy. Iceberg ne réfléchit pas cent sept ans ; encore que le gel fondait déjà gros à bouillons aussitôt vaporisés le sol atteint, le mutant prisonnier de son attaque mourrait sous peu s'il ne le renvoyait pas vers la surface. Le maître du froid attrapa la base du pilier gelé où le Fauve scintillait comme une abeille dans l'ambre et détacha celui-ci de sa base, là où sa main libre en appelait à tous les atomes d'humidité qu'elle était en mesure de capter. Un véritable tunnel de glace s'épancha dans la direction du sas fumant derrière lequel il percevait la source des radiations thermiques. La glace enfermant Hank avait adhéré au dos de Bobby ; il découvrit avec joie qu'il lui serait facile de le porter ainsi qu'un havresac. Sa main libérée de cette charge visa le sol ; le froid intense qu'elle générait forma en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallut pour en affiner l'image mentale, une rampe blanche et glissante qu'il enjamba ainsi qu'une voie rapide et le long de laquelle il courut sans jamais cesser, de l'autre main, d'ajouter couche après couche au glacier qu'était en train de devenir la portion du corridor opposée à celle qu'il avait empruntée à l'aller. La cage de l'ascenseur atteinte, il déposa à l'intérieur le mutant gelé et écrasa la commande de remontée rapide. La glace presque infrangible dont il avait obturé le chemin de Pyro avait complètement disparu, le temps qu'il vérifie que le tableau électronique confirme l'arrive de l'engin dans le manoir. Alors il enfonça un poing à l'intérieur du système. De cette façon, personne d'autre ne mettrait sa vie en jeu.

Sa peau gouttait d'abondance quand il entra dans la cellule. L'unique information valable qu'il avait tirée de Tornade était précisément le chiffre de la combinaison. Tout ce qu'il s'était attendu à découvrir dedans quitta sa mémoire au premier coup d'œil, tandis que flanchait sa résolution.

Le spectacle était digne de Dante. Les murs n'existaient plus, remplacés par une vague gelée métallique et tremblotante qui se ridait telle une mer au gré des fluctuations du pouvoir de Pyro. Son corps lui-même, étendu au fond d'une dépression vitrifiée par la chaleur gigantesque, était englobé dans une géode parfaite de lumière rouge dont la surface parcourue de protubérances s'enflait et se contractait spasmodiquement. Plusieurs dizaines de flammes arrondies sous l'action de l'extrême pesanteur, parfois juxtaposées dans des configurations à la ressemblance d'anneaux, plus souvent autonomes, gravitaient ainsi que des feux follets à la lisière de la bulle thermique. De puissants arcs électriques reliaient de temps à autre un pôle de cette dernière à l'un des anneaux enflammés ; leur dégagement frappait alors en trajectoires tonitruantes le plafond d'alliage hérissé de stalactites dégoulinantes. Là prenait leur naissance les secousses qui avaient ponctué la progression de Bobby à travers les jardins. Le pire était néanmoins sans nul doute le bruit : un vacarme de haut fourneau, assourdissant, intolérable, jeté par le crissement des métaux au terme de leur liquéfaction, le sifflement de fontaines magmatiques des gaz rares et des éléments lourds se percutant sitôt dégagés, enfin le déplacement d'air continu impulsé par la géode lumineuse dans sa rotation.

Le pas que fit Bobby à l'intérieur de ce pandémonium lui arracha un tressaillement de douleur. Ce n'était pas tant que la chaleur fût insupportable ; à défaut d'être ingénieur ou physicien, les centaines de bars de pression l'avaient surpris. Il se voyait contraint de compenser en intensifiant sa métamorphose. Le plus minime des centimètres gagné vers le halo flamboyant au centre duquel gisait Pyro, se payait comptant en souffrance et en portions de sa peau gelée qui flétrissaient et s'évaporaient. Il fallait coûte que coûte qu'il s'en approche afin d'opérer au plus près du centre névralgique de la réaction. Ororo avait été adamantine sur ce point. Toute tentative d'entrave de la fusion échouerait si d'aventure elle n'était pas portée dans la périphérie immédiate de sa source. A plusieurs reprises des éclairs inimaginables d'éclat frôlèrent Iceberg mais à la fin il se tint à longueur de bras de la bulle écarlate. A cette distance la température était telle que le mutant de glace se serait cru sous les boosters d'une fusée amorçant son décollage. Il n'entendait plus, sa vision se réduisait à un tunnel d'un mètre autour du point focal de ses yeux, ses membres gourds lui paraissaient étrangers, et son corps tout entier cloquait et éclatait en jets de vapeur brûlante aussi vite qu'il en renouvelait les morceaux vaincus par la chaleur.

Il devait se mettre à la tâche dans les meilleurs délais. Le temps était une notion dont il avait perdu le fil, or il pressait. Les décharges électriques croissaient en fréquence et en intensité, les anneaux de feu allaient à un train infernal, la géode elle-même commençait à grossir. Drainé comme il l'était, la besogne semblait au dessus de ses forces. Iceberg n'en puisa pas moins dans ses ultimes réserves afin d'abaisser jusqu'aux parages du zéro absolu la température de son corps. Il percevait certes que cette barrière était condamnée à demeurer hors de portée. Dans sa condition physique et psychique optimale, et pas au beau milieu d'un véritable accélérateur de particules, il aurait eu une chance de l'enfoncer. Mais quelle autre perspective avait-il ? Le froid revigorant l'envahit, luttant pied à pied contre les radiations thermiques. Insuffisant. Il rentra un peu plus profondément en lui-même. Sa volonté, son contrôle lui avaient octroyé la victoire sur le pouvoir apparemment insurpassable de John, quand ils avaient confronté leurs talents ; avec ces qualités il serait capable d'arracher le trésor de son cœur au terrifiant compte à rebours initié par son subconscient. La confiance qui reflua dans ses membres dopa le processus réfrigérant. Ses ondes glaçantes formaient un blizzard cotonneux qui étouffait petit à petit la lumière pourpre et les éclairs de la bulle thermique. C'est ce qu'il crut dans un premier temps. Il apparut vite, pourtant, que les électrons des atomes au mouvement totalement inhibé par sa force frigorifiante, lorsque les pulsations de la géode expulsaient davantage de chaleur et d'énergie, reprenaient leur activité sous l'impulsion du rayonnement rubis.

Le brouillard laiteux et compact cédait du terrain à vitesse géométrique. Bobby était drossé vers l'arrière. Contre son gré. Il aurait été pure démence de prétendre continuer ; il le fit pourtant. Son organisme à bout menaçait d'imploser sous son simple poids, et il luttait pied à pied de toute sa puissance contre la force qui s'épanchait en vapes incandescentes de Pyro.

Mais voici que la bulle vacilla. Une masse de plasma d'un rouge au moins aussi soutenu que le sien venait de ricocher sur sa surface. En provenance de quelque part dans le dos de Bobby. Il ne se retourna pas, pris comme il l'était par la pesanteur et la force de succion des anneaux en lesquels toutes les flammes éparses dans l'air s'étaient concentrées, mais il distingua une voix familière.

Cyclope. Et son rayon optique apparemment plus puissant que jamais.

" Un dernier effort ! Je vais donner tout ce que j'ai pour contenir cette horreur, pendant que toi tu gèleras sa surface et tentera d'y pénétrer. Si tu arrives à abaisser la température interne d'Allerdyce, Hank pense que c'en sera fini du processus... "

Iceberg ne pouvait tenir pour assurée sa compréhension de l'intervention de Scott, compte tenu de tout le bruit qui régnait. Cependant il combla les blancs. Le moment n'était plus aux question existentielles type ce plan est-il le bon. Quoi qu'il advint, cette tentative serait son champ du cygne. Le niveau de son énergie baissait dramatiquement, alors que celui de John ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vouloir marquer le pas. Le laser de Cyclope s'était mis en batterie. Les coups de boutoir en étaient terribles, encore que la membrane extérieure de la bulle noircissait très légèrement à chaque impact pour repartir immédiatement après de plus belle dans un vermillon agressif. Le mutant qu'il croyait mort ciblait une zone particulière, à la hauteur de Bobby. Ce fut là que le blond porta sa charge. La douleur des cinq ou six mille degrés que la bulle titrait en ce point relativement tiède, l'envoya quasiment au tapis. A son extrême surprise, la chaleur solidifiée cédée, et il tomba, correction : bascula, tête la première, sur la forme inerte de Pyro. Le garçon était beaucoup moins chaud maintenant qu'il devait avoir expulsé tout son fluide calorifique, à peine un millier de degrés ; son ami s'en saisit sans difficulté majeure.

Il se préparait à sortir avec son précieux fardeau de l'œil de la tempête thermique quand, sans crier gare, John devint aussi brûlant que la géode. Un regard vers l'extérieur apprit à Iceberg que Scott faiblissait à vue d'œil. Dans l'éventualité où il ne pourrait plus user de son pouvoir, il y avait fort à parier qu'Iceberg se verrait emprisonné à l'intérieur de la bulle. La solution résidait en John. Le garçon à la peau de glace carbonisée d'horrible façon déposa son ami à ses pieds, avant de s'étendre sur lui et de le caler entre ses bras. Simultanément ses ultimes parcelles d'énergie produisaient un linceul de givre sur leurs deux corps entremêlés. La conscience abandonnait Bobby. Chose inexplicable, il n'éprouvait aucun regret de mourir. Mieux, se laisser aller vers l'anéantissement en tenant dans ses bras le mutant de feu, le rendait extatique. Il ne vit pas le corps de John se pousser contre le sien, à mesure que sa température déclinait. Cyclope une minute plus tard les découvrit baignés l'un et l'autre dans une douce lumière orange résultant de l'union de leurs auras. Le véritable enfer qu'était la cellule avait régressé au stade où il ne menaçait même plus de brûler le peu de surface intacte de la combinaison ignifugée de l'homme à la rétine laser...

Ce dernier émit un soupir de soulagement. Pour un retour inattendu, c'est lui qui avait été surpris, pas les autres — car ils avaient vu en lui le Messie. Ses deux petits élèves l'avaient épaté. Et dire qu'avec la mort de Phénix, qui avait ramené à l'existence ses particules éparpillées, il avait cru préjuger qu'aucun mutant aussi puissant ne viendrait leur chercher de noises...

Un pli de contrariété rida son front comme il tâtait précautionneusement le pouls de chaque dormeur. Il ne convenait point de se faire d'illusions. Le réveil d'Allerdyce risquait fort d'être mouvementé. A fortiori si Ororo avait raison de craindre que Bobby n'ait changé dans le même sens que son ami...


	2. Un feu sans flamme

Scott enrageait. Littéralement. Il savait le peu d'estime que lui portait Logan, en tant que combattant et comme individu, et se doutait du degré de mépris que l'homme sans âge avait dû concevoir à son égard suite à sa désertion ; mais de là à se voir imposer une période probatoire avant de réintégrer l'équipe... Et à se le faire signifier par Wolverine, de la manière rugueuse et sans égard qui n'appartenait qu'à lui... La chose était sans précédent. Un vote de défiance qui n'avait pu venir que de tous les membres unanimes. Il ne s'était pas écoulé une heure après que Hank l'eût déclaré apte à quitter l'infirmerie que son vieux rival croisé au sortir de la salle de danger, le prenait par le bras pour lui apprendre la nouvelle dans un rictus. Lorsque, incrédule, Scott avait sommé les autres X-Men de s'en expliquer, Colossus n'avait pas pipé mot, Bobby manquait à l'appel et pour cause, le regard de Malicia fuyait le sien avec une constance qu'égalait seule l'insistance de Logan à le provoquer des yeux, et l'expression de ce dernier ainsi que d'Ororo s'était figée en un masque impassible. Pouvait-on faire confiance à quelqu'un assez dénué d'esprit d'équipe pour faire cavalier seul à la première impression subjective ?, lui avait-il été finalement répondu Non. Pas de prime abord ; auparavant il lui faudrait travailler dur. Prouver son implication. Et faire oublier sa désertion concomitante au retour de Phénix.

Comme si Summers avait quoi que ce fût à prouver. Lui le premier intronisé par Xavier dans l'équipe des mutants... le premier protégé de ce dernier tout court.

Piètre consolation, il avait été convenu qu'il reprendrait sa position d'enseignant en sciences physiques. Il n'était pas utile que la nouvelle de sa forclusion se répande... Encore heureux, s'était-il dit ; pour un peu, c'était le pilori qu'il eût risqué. Et dire que la bande s'indignait à chaque recrue qu'ils perdaient au profit de la Confrérie... Magnéto hors jeu, la cause des mutants contestataires développait un intérêt nouveau : celui d'être une grande bande de boys scouts qui changeait de la discipline à la Xavier. Surtout appliquée de la manière avec laquelle avait été traité Pyro ; mésestimé Bobby, sciemment laissé de côté sachant sa soi-disant trop grande implication ; et accueilli Cyclope.

Le mutant à la vision laser avait beau se concentrer sur sa classe de physique, la feuille sur laquelle était inscrite l'ossature de la leçon du jour se réduisait, devant ses yeux brouillés, à un archipel de paragraphes et de lignes indistinctes. Son expression orale ne laissait rien paraître, et c'était une chance, de son trouble intérieur, tandis qu'il débitait son laïus sur les liaisons primaires. Mais son attention... Il fallut le bruit d'une chaise tirée, prolongé d'un reniflement furieux, pour que sa vision consente à recouvrer sa clarté. La voix ferme, le ton assuré, il réprimanda la fille aux nattes rousses du troisième rang qui venait de lancer une balayette à cabinets dans l'aile droite de Warren, assis trois tables plus loin, par delà deux places ostensiblement vacantes. Ses verres irisés d'écarlate rendaient son regard intimidant, Scott le savait, et il en foudroya la coupable. La façon dont elle gigotait sur sa chaise le rendit derechef soupçonneux. Tous les élèves, hormis Angel, avaient pris un air innocent qui le persuada qu'il avait dû manquer quelque chose. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver quoi. Un bric-à-brac assez impressionnant jonchait le parterre sur un bon mètre de circonférence autour du siège du mutant ailé ; à l'évidence, le projectile incongru que la rouquine lui avait envoyé au moment précis où il levait le nez de son bureau, n'était pas le premier. Scott découvrit même un rouleau de papier hygiénique déroulé pris entre un pied de la table du blond et son sac à dos. Et il n'avait rien remarqué ! _Summers, tu es bon pour une visite chez l'ophtalmologiste..._ Le rire feutré des voisins de la télékinésiste lui fit monter la moutarde au nez.

" Mademoiselle Thorne, au lieu de faire apparaître des objets, allez donc au tableau résoudre l'équation... Pas la peine d'incliner du chef, ou j'augmente le tarif. Deux heures de footing avec Wolverine, ça vous tente ? ... Non ? Très bien, dans ce cas je vous cède la craie. Et les autres, on se concentre. A moins que la perspective d'un devoir sur table ne vous soit agréable... "

L'intéressée s'exécuta avec une nonchalance démentie par les grosses gouttes de sueur qui poissaient son front. Arrivée devant la formule complexe qui se détachait au milieu du tableau noir, elle pivota sur ses pieds avec un regard circulaire à l'ensemble de la classe, quêtant une assistance qui ne vint point. Ce fut donc en se décomposant davantage à chaque hésitation, qu'elle se consacra à solutionner le problème. Le cul-de-sac dans lequel elle s'était fourrée en effectuant au petit bonheur les simplifications la vit plantée sur l'estrade comme une momie, son poids balancé d'une jambe sur l'autre, dans une contemplation en voie de tourner à la déconfiture. Elle le devint tout à fait quand Summers lui prit la craie des doigts et lui indiqua sa place d'un geste de la main dont chacun des membres de la classe, pour avoir été collé par le mutant aux verres miroir, savait pertinemment ce qu'il impliquait. Des heures de retenue.

" On est nettement moins diserte lorsqu'il s'agit d'exercer ses méninges, n'est-ce pas ? Pour la peine, vous me nettoierez ce bazar après le cours puis filerez en retenue durant le déjeuner... Inutile de geindre ; personne ne vous a demandé de jouer l'intéressante aux dépens de votre camarade. "

Adélaïde marmonna une insulte dans sa barbe avant de s'affaler de tout son poids sur sa chaise. Summers n'était vraiment pas cool — il ne l'avait jamais été, mais là, il virait au tyran. Elle n'avait fait qu'envoyer des perches au blond à la stature de mannequin et aux ailes d'archange dont c'était la première fois qu'il participait à leurs cours. Mais il l'avait snobée, sans seulement hasarder un regard de son côté, et, son dépit devenant méchanceté, la rouquine avait mis son talent à l'abreuver de niches. C'était bien simple, l'autre plumitif avec ses culs de bouteille en guise de lunettes paraissait ne rien voir. Jusqu'à ce que le beau gosse enfin énervé ne recule brutalement sa chaise, extirpant le professeur de son discours mécanique et distant. Mais que voulait-on ? Privée de son voisin de travée St. John, l'Australienne s'ennuyait à mourir pendant les classes. Bien qu'assis à côté de Bobby Drake, l'image incarnée du sérieux, sur l'épaule duquel il était peu ou prou penché à longueur de cours, Allerdyce ne manquait jamais de rendre intéressantes ces heures, au moyen d'un commentaire moqueur, d'une saillie ou d'une blague à l'endroit de la télékinésiste. Elle avait fini par raffoler de ces moments de complicité avec le garçon au prénom anglais snob. Un peu plus, elle serait tombée amoureuse de lui ; mais un coup d'œil à son compagnon de chambre, et elle avait saisi l'envers des cartes. Tailler le bout de gras avec elle, cela Pyro adorait faire ; au delà ses sentiments étaient engagés. Elle haussa les épaules en pensée. C'était toujours peu ou prou la même antienne : Bobby ci, Bobby ça — et l'intéressé ne s'en rendait aucun compte.

L'absence du blond aux classes du matin avait plongé dans un abîme de perplexité ceux et celles qui reluquaient après lui. Plus futée que la moyenne, Adélaïde s'était vite laissée dire que le beau Warren était mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'évacuation de tantôt ; mais à cela se bornait ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre. D'où sa frustration envers la froideur du milliardaire. La dénommée Kitty aurait pu lui en dire davantage, malheureusement la cadette des X-Men avait déménagé la nuit précédente pour un lieu tenu secret. En réalité, tous les membres sans exception de l'escadron avaient quitté leurs appartements habituels dans la foulée de l'alerte. La télékinésiste en aurait fiché son billet : le retour de Scott Summers parmi les vivants ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

Son regard ricocha encore une fois sur les places vides côte à côte. Il fallut le signal sonore de la fin des cours pour l'arracher à ses réflexions, puis le brouhaha joyeux de ses camarades s'égayant hors de la salle pour qu'elle revienne à ses préoccupations du moment. Tout le monde était sorti. Elle se leva comme un automate, ramassa machinalement ses affaires. Derrière son bureau, Cyclope la dévisageait avec, sur ses lèvres pleines, l'ébauche d'un sourire. Ah oui ! corvée de nettoyage, et ensuite retenue. La barbe...

Elle fit le tour de la rangée sans aucunement se presser et, arrivée devant le dépotoir en miniature de part et d'autre de la place de Warren, réprima un soupir. Que de bazar à ramasser... Il allait de soi que l'usage de son talent lui vaudrait une punition aggravée. Au moins pouvait elle faire ceci.

Adélaïde avait souri à Scott d'un air empoisonné. Le mutant à la vision laser la vit étendre les bras. Il fronça les sourcils, résolu à ajouter une heure de colle dans le cas plus que probable où la peste rousse emploierait sa télékinésie afin de bâcler le ramassage des ordures. Mais non ; la jeune fille n'était pas si bête. Un sac poubelle noir se matérialisa entre ses doigts. Il reçut bientôt les objets incongrus ramassés l'un après l'autre à la main. Adélaïde n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien — à ce rythme, se dit Scott qui sentit son humeur devenir plus clémente, le cours suivant n'était pas près de commencer —, mais elle ne cherchait nullement à esquiver la tâche. Là tenait l'essentiel de la leçon.

Un pas lourd ébranla le couloir, proche de seulement deux ou trois mètres de l'endroit où Cyclope s'était planté sur ses pieds tandis qu'il surveillait la punition. Colossus. Ce dernier stoppa sur le pas de la porte. Ses yeux inexpressifs se braquèrent sur Summers après avoir dévisagé un court instant la forme inclinée d'Adélaïde. Il avait posé une de ses mains sur le chambranle de la porte, comme en quête d'un soutien.

" Débarrasse-toi de ces cochonneries, et va t'amuser ", laissa-t-il tomber d'un ton cassant à l'endroit de la jeune fille. Comme elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, ses ongles raclèrent le métal du cadre de la porte, qui se déforma légèrement en cloquant l'enduit du mur adjacent.

Le regard d'Adélaïde ricocha sur son professeur. Son visage rivalisait de dureté avec celui du Russe. Que les deux hommes portaient quasiment la même tenue, pantalon de cuir noir sur chandail sombre, accusait l'air d'hostilité, et même d'animosité, avec lequel ils se faisaient face. La télékinisésiste estima plus sûr de s'esquiver. En un temps record, le sac plein à craquer et sa voyante personne s'évanouirent dans l'air.

Colossus referma la porte avec une délicatesse dont sa grosse poigne paraissait a priori peu capable. Puis il s'avança jusqu'à laisser un mètre environ entre Summers et lui. La tension entre les deux bruns était à couper au couteau. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque son aîné le grilla sur le fil :

" Piotr, j'apprécierais que, dans ma classe, tu respectes mon autorité. Cela suffit que vous me laissiez de côté ; je n'entends pas que tous mes élèves s'avisent de n'en faire qu'à leur guise. "

Le Russe se fendit d'un triste sourire. On pouvait compter sur Summers pour réagir en professeur jusque dans la plus incongrue des situations... Cela à coup sûr avait ses bons côtés, or présentement, cela rendait le mutant aux lunettes noires diablement difficile à engager sur le sujet que Piotr avait à cœur d'aborder. Et Dieu sait si le colosse n'avait pas besoin de distraction quand il lui valait communiquer.

" S'il n'y a que cela pour te contenter... ", répliqua-t-il en veillant à ce que son intonation demeure dans les limites de la courtoisie. Scott se rembrunit mais ne pipa pas mot. " Maintenant, si tu consens à ouvrir ton cerveau et pas seulement tes oreilles, il y a des choses que tu dois entendre... "

" Alors, où en sont nos deux marmottes ? "

La voix volontairement graveleuse fit regretter à McCoy le silence brisé net par l'entrée de Wolverine. Il grommela un 'Bonjour' entre deux bouchées de son beignet pendant que le nouveau venu réduisait à néant l'espace le séparant de la cage de verre ignifugé derrière laquelle reposaient Iceberg et Pyro. Des alarmes vagirent comme l'espace de confinement était rompu ; l'homme au bastos n'avait pu se retenir de braver les consignes et se glisser aux côté des deux jeunes. Le docteur enfonça la touche réduisant au silence les systèmes et se leva, le restant du gâteau oublié au fond de son mug de café. Puisque Logan avait jugé bon de passer directement à l'étape du contact physique, autant en profiter et ausculter de près les garçons... Une chance qu'Ororo n'était pas présente ; elle aurait été folle de rage — tous les protocoles de sécurité foulés aux pieds, tant de risques potentiels encourus. Logan, cigarillo fumant à la commissure des lèvres, était penché au dessus du lit double, sa grosse main tâtant le pouls de Bobby. Il eut un regard aigu pour la batterie d'appareils qui traquait les signes physiologiques du blond et devait lui rendre la station couchée parfaitement insupportable. Nul besoin, à son idée, de cette camelote sophistiquée ; la température des deux inséparables était normale, leur cœur fort et clair, leur colonne d'air on ne pouvait plus régulière. Les sens du mutant aux griffes d'adamantium étaient catégoriques. Mieux, ils avaient tout l'air aux anges, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Bien que portant sur son torse et ses membres le double environ d'électrodes que son ami, Pyro avait trouvé moyen, sans faire sortir ses perfusions ni décrocher le moindre câble, d'ajuster sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Iceberg, tant et si bien que la ligne de ses épaules reposait sur l'abdomen du mutant de glace. Ce dernier quant à lui s'était poussé contre le brun de manière à ce que les deux garçons se touchent par le bassin. En y regardant de plus près, sous le drap pudiquement remonté au dessus de leur pubis, l'un et l'autre avaient les jambes entrecroisées.

" Ne sont-ils pas attendrissants, ces chérubins ? ", lâcha entre ses dents Logan gagné quoi qu'il en eût par leur impression de sérénité paisible ; la manière dont chacun d'eux recherchait le maximum de contact avec l'autre en disait long sur le besoin physique qu'ils avaient tous les deux. " On en oublierait presque que le premier est une supernova sur pattes et le second une glaciation vivante... "

" La cage a été bâtie à cette fin, encore que je demeure sceptique sur son aptitude à encaisser le même type d'incident qu'à l'école... Cela dit, il n'y a rien à craindre ; j'avais raison, Allerdyce est complètement remis de ses blessures. Avec un peu de sommeil, il n'y paraîtra plus. Tout cet attirail est de pure forme. "

" Et c'est moi dont on dit que je mets le souk dès que je suis en pétard... Il faudra veiller à lui présenter la facture. Sur ce, salut ; je suis attendu ailleurs. "

Hank s'interrompit au milieu de sa routine médicale. Ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas de tour, Logan venait bien d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Inimaginable... Le scientifique wendigo se reprit sur le champ. Non. Cela se comprenait, au fond ; qu'il en ait eu ou non la conscience, Drake était un des très rares en présence desquels le mutant sans âge laissait voir son véritable moi. Il avait d'ailleurs battu en retraite, comme stupéfait le premier d'avoir plaisanté. Typique du personnage...

McCoy renifla avec humeur. Egalement caractéristique du bonhomme était le cigarillo encore fumant à demi écrasé sur la desserte d'un boîtier d'électroencéphalogramme. Aucun branchement ne se trouvait à proximité, mais quand même... était-ce un lieu propre à servir de cendrier ? Son premier geste fut d'ôter l'objet puant de l'atmosphère stérile du lieu. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Une infime braise rougeoya parmi les braises de la base du cigare ; en un éclair une gerbe jaune et fuligineuse s'épancha à hauteur d'homme, qui devint une boule de feu grosse comme un potiron à l'instant où la flamme rémanente captée par le pouvoir de St. John atteignait la main gauche du garçon. Le docteur s'avisa, un peu tard, que celle-ci pendait du lit dans le vide. La peur jointe au brusque afflux de chaleur faisait ruisseler le mutant en blouse blanche d'une sueur acide, tandis qu'il soupesait la marche à suivre.

Médusé, il assista à une scène stupéfiante. La géode enflammée qui allait et venait de la paume ouverte de Pyro jusqu'à son avant-bras troqua sa couleur méphitique contre un bleu clair et transparent, avant qu'elle ne se cristallise puis n'explose. De menus morceaux de givre jaillirent dans toute la chambre. Bobby, les yeux toujours clos, avait incliné la tête vers son ami d'enfance ; sa joue gauche parcourue de vapes de la même teinte glaciaire reposait dorénavant sur le cuir chevelu d'Allerdyce. Le contact plus prononcé avait invalidé la démonstration pyrotechnique avant qu'elle ne devienne dangereuse.

Le même sourire béat animait la bouche des deux amis plus que jamais pressés l'un contre l'autre. Les cliquetis des moniteurs, qui s'étaient affolés lorsque la braise du cigarillo avait activé le pouvoir de Pyro, se calmèrent progressivement, avant qu'ils ne se rétablissent dans un rythme bas et feutré. Hank expira le souffle qu'il avait retenu dans sa poitrine bien plus longtemps qu'il n'était sain, y compris pour un mutant doté de sa capacité pulmonaire, et céda à la fatigue nerveuse qui l'avait gagné, en tombant dans la chaise la plus proche. Le siège de Plexiglas craqua sourdement sous son poids. Au bout de quelques minutes, il était suffisamment rétabli afin de reprendre le fil de son examen. Il n'avait pas exagéré vis-à-vis de Wolverine ; St. John avait recouvré la parfaite jouissance de ses fonctions physiques. Son hypothèse était correcte depuis le début ; le gigantesque dégagement de chaleur avait agi sur l'organisme du jeune homme et effacé les séquelles laissées par les neurologues. Si seulement il existait un moyen de déployer cette capacité régénératrice sans son corollaire de destruction... Dans ce cas, le mutant de feu pourrait guérir son organisme peu ou prou à la manière de Logan En d'autres termes, vu les difficultés qu'avaient rencontrées Iceberg et Cyclope quand il s'était agi de contrer sa puissance, il serait quasiment invincible. Jean avait été clairvoyante en prédisant que le petit punk australien les étonnerait tous...

A ce point que, instruits par l'expérience, les X-Men avaient requis l'assistance du gouvernement. On leur avait concédé une ancienne base nucléaire sise quasiment à l'autre bout du pays. Sa localisation offrait de grands avantages ; c'était là qu'on avait évacué les garçons, là que s'entassaient le matériel endommagé par le processus de fusion et toutes les traces qu'il n'était pas dans l'intérêt de la tranquillité des élèves qu'ils découvrent, là enfin que les membres de l'équipe étaient venus loger dans l'attente de la suite des événements, au cas où il faudrait à nouveau contenir le pouvoir de St. John. Les cours tournaient au ralenti à l'école en fonction des enseignants qui restaient, sous la houlette de Colossus. Le Russe avait été choisi du fait que son talent ne présentait nul intérêt particulier dans l'éventualité d'une autre crise cataclysmique de Pyro. Le bunker manquait à peu près de tout confort, et à tourner en rond comme lapins en clapier les tempéraments s'exacerbaient, mais les X-Men avaient connu pire. Et savoir que les deux amis devenus ennemis étaient stabilisés dans un état bientôt compatible avec leur levée d'écrou, était bien le seul rempart entre eux et une explication générale en forme d'empoignade.

McCoy chassa de son esprit les préoccupations sans rapport avec Allerdyce tandis qu'il griffonnait sur son bloc-notes les paramètres de l'analyseur de mutation, laissé inachevé par Jean avant Alcali Lake et qu'il avait achevé en s'inspirant de ses schémas. Les récriminations des plus sensibles de ses camarades à l'absence de commodités lui revenaient toujours en mémoire ; Kitty notamment que le champ magnétique extérieur à la base empêchait d'en sortir au moyen de son don. Logan et Kurt seuls prenaient à peu près avec philosophie leur enfermement — l'homme aux os de métal surtout, lui qui, sans en avoir l'air, n'était jamais loin de l'enceinte spéciale où dormait Drake. Mais quant à lui faire reconnaître son attachement... l'entêté personnage n'en voulait rien entendre, même si les preuves de ses visites régulières étaient aussi peu niables que son expression paniquée quand il avait découvert, peu après la fin de l'ordalie, les corps inertes du blond et du brun dans les ruines du sous-sol.

Demeurait une question en suspens. A quel niveau opérait la présence de Bobby ? Le maître de la glace agissait sur son contraire ainsi qu'une influence modératrice, d'ailleurs librement consentie, mais Hank ne savait vraiment déterminer ce qui les rattachait de la sorte en symbiose. Aucun examen connu de lui n'était apte à éclairer ce point pourtant crucial. Jusqu'à plus ample information, Allerdyce restait un membre de la Confrérie ; un apôtre de Magnéto dont l'étendue exacte de l'adhésion aux thèses du sinistre vieillard était à espérer minime. Le scientifique mutant espérait de tout cœur que la faute en ressortissait davantage à son tempérament rebelle, et à la séduction diabolique exercée par Lensherr sur les jeunes mutants, qu'à un réel penchant de l'Australien envers la malveillance.

La prudence commandait donc de les faire émerger de concert, Iceberg et lui. La décision à prendre était du reste collective. Ororo s'était ouverte à Hank de l'attitude extrêmement protectrice qu'avait eue Bobby envers sa bombe vivante de copain, juste avant qu'il n'aille faire son devoir ; envisager de les séparer, a fortiori remettre l'Australien aux mains du gouvernement comme une menace mutante majeure, constituait le plus sûr moyen de précipiter le X-Men dans une rage incontrôlable. Le voir quitter le groupe avec perte et fracas serait bien, alors, le moindre mal ; et pourtant, Dieu savait combien, avec la mort de Jean et la désertion de Cyclope, leur escadron ne pouvait se permettre de perdre un autre de ses membres. Le verdict concernant la réintégration de John dans l'Institution était par conséquent déjà pris.

Le savant wendigo se bornerait quant à lui à recommander l'attitude la plus raisonnable du point de vue médical. Jean et Xavier avaient travaillé, en leur temps, à un antidépresseur un peu particulier, avec pour espoir de limiter le traumatisme que constituait, chez la quasi totalité de ceux de leur espèce, le choc de la révélation de leur mutation. La formule avait été testée avec succès sur le docteur Gray elle-même, quand ses pouvoirs avaient commencé à déborder son contrôle, et, bien auparavant, sur Malicia durant les mois postérieurs à son épreuve new-yorkaise. Hank se proposait d'en injecter une dose de fond à St. John puis de lui en faire prendre à intervalles espacés. Son acceptation ou non de cette camisole chimique fournirait le révélateur de son orientation : soit il l'accepterait en tant que la précaution sine qua son à son retour à l'école, ce qui manifesterait son désir de tourner la page de l'intermède avec Magnéto, soit il jetterait les hauts cris, auquel cas sa volonté de ne pas se réhabiliter éclaterait au grand jour.

De toute manière, ce n'était qu'une simple question de temps avant que les mutants du feu et de la glace n'émergent seuls. D'ores et déjà, physiologiquement parlant, Allerdyce et Drake étaient prêts à recevoir les intraveineuses qui dissiperaient leur sommeil artificiel...

Une sonnerie à son poignet avertit l'être à la fourrure mauve que l'heure était venue de briefer les X-Men. Non qu'il ne fût certain que Logan n'avait pas dans l'intervalle laissé savoir aux autres que les petits se portaient bien. Son devoir n'en était pas moins pressant. Il sortit de la cage de verre, assujettit les serrures électroniques — cela faisait assez d'un visiteur intempestif — et s'isola dans la pièce contiguë à la grande salle médicalisée. Bientôt s'élevèrent les éclats de voix d'une conversation animée.

L'écran de contrôle sur la console murale montrait le ban et l'arrière-ban du groupe attablé autour d'une table en U de type militaire. Tornade y occupait le fauteuil d'honneur ; à sa droite venaient Kurt, lequel n'avait jamais semblé aussi malingre que dans ce siège adapté aux grandes tailles, Malicia, les yeux rouges gonflés à force de larmes, et Kitty, ramassée sur elle-même et de toute évidence impressionnée par le décorum de la réunion. A sa gauche, un ordinateur portable flanqué d'une caméra numérique les reliait depuis l'Institution à Colossus installé dans le bureau d'Ororo ; le petit Jimmy, juché sur les coussins improvisés par Logan à partir du capiton du fauteuil qui gisait renversé dans un coin de la pièce — sa présence avait été jugée indispensable compte tenu que sa capacité à annuler les pouvoirs de tout mutant pouvait constituer un ultime rempart si Pyro devait prendre feu de nouveau et eux échouer à le contenir — ; enfin Logan lui-même, très affairé à mâchonner le cigare que la solennité du moment l'avait dissuadé d'allumer. L'homme avait calé ses pieds en équilibre sur le rebord de la table ; sa physionomie respirait la décontraction et l'ennui.

" Et qui attend-on, comme pour ne pas changer ? ", grommela-t-il. " Ce gros tas de Ruskoff. Il y en a vraiment qui ont la lenteur infuse... "

" Oh, écrase ", coupa Ororo, en ponctuant son intervention d'un coup de poing sur le siège de son fauteuil. Le geste eut comme effet de faire s'élever à la vue de tous un éclair en miniature. Kitty glapit, surprise et pas qu'un peu effrayée. Les yeux de Jimmy avaient grossi à la dimension de soucoupes ; le regard lourd dont la métisse avait gratifié tour à tour chacun des participants s'attendrit une fois son attention fixée sur le petit garçon. " Jimmy, Jimmy ", tenta-t-elle de se corriger, " c'est comme dans une cour de récréation ; quelquefois on doit hausser le ton, mais on se dispute rarement. "

" Je suggère que nous commencions sans lui ", se hâta d'ajouter, de sa voix rauque qui accrochait un mot sur trois, un Kurt paniqué à la perspective d'un conflit. " Si vous en êtes d'accord, nous pouvons toujours entendre le rapport du Docteur, quitte à nous mettre d'accord par la suite avec Colossus... "

" Très bonne idée ", réagirent en chœur tous les autres hormis Wolverine.

Hank opina du chef avant d'installer sur la platine de son scanner des coupes anatomiques. Wolverine avait ôté ses pieds, la passe-murailles secoué sa torpeur. La réunion pouvait débuter.

Colossus passé à son état métallique détourna d'un moulinet de son bras le jet de plasma brûlant décoché par Cyclope tout en accélérant sa course en direction du mutant à la vision laser. Comment l'explication qu'il avait voulu donner à son aîné avait dégénéré en bataille ouverte, échappait à sa compréhension. Une seconde ils discutaient l'un et l'autre devant le tableau noir de la classe de Summers dans ce qui tenait de l'échange viril mais sans violence, puis, la seconde d'après, la visière du X-Men historique libérait un tunnel d'énergie qui laminait le Russe, de concert avec les trois-quarts au moins de la salle, en direction du jardin. Quoique doté d'un caractère doux totalement étranger aux notions de vindicte et de vendetta, le grand Russe n'avait pas tendu l'autre joue ; les brûlures qui couvraient son corps avaient disparu lorsqu'il avait troqué sa chair vulnérable contre sa peau d'adamantium et envoyé sur son adversaire un lourd banc de marbre détaché en un tournemain du parterre de gazon le plus proche. Summers avait été surpris juste le temps nécessaire à Colossus afin de s'élancer loin du manoir et des potentiels dommages collatéraux. Cela tombait vraiment au plus mal, avec la totalité du groupe enfermée à Claymore Mountain... Et des autres enseignants présents à l'école, en supposant que Piotr pourrait les contacter avec un Scott fou de rage sur ses talons, pas un ne disposait de l'expérience et des aptitudes suffisantes pour l'assister dans le combat qui lui tombait dessus. Cette fois-ci, le géant slave était réduit à ses seules compétences. Son parti fut promptement choisi. Ne pas laisser la bataille s'éterniser, quitte à moins ménager Cyclope qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ; car qui pouvait dire comment avaient réagi les jeunes mutants, ni si des blessés étaient à déplorer en leur sein ? N'importe qui aurait pu passer dans les couloirs ou se situer à porter de tir du mutant à la rétine irradiante à l'instant où il avait craqué... En outre, une partie de Colossus brûlait de rendre coup pour coup — son cerveau primaire que, par crainte de blesser gravement autrui de par sa force mal canalisée, il n'écoutait quasiment jamais en temps normal.

Si son aîné désirait la guerre, il était plus que désireux de lui donner satisfaction. User de sa vision laser à l'intérieur de l'Institution, au mépris de la sécurité des élèves, n'était pas seulement irresponsable ; Piotr y voyait une attitude criminelle, appelant des représailles musclées. Quelque puissance qu'il détenait avec ses rafales optiques, le X-Men historique était désavantagé par rapport à son jeune émule : il aurait beau s'échiner, aucun de ses tirs n'endommagerait davantage la corps d'adamantium vivant de Piotr qu'ils n'y avaient réussi jusqu'à présent. On ne pouvait en dire autant de la section du jardin où les deux combattants s'étaient rués, une fois défoncée la façade du manoir et réduites à l'état de décombres les allées le long desquelles ils s'étaient pourchassés. Quel dommage ! en sus des jardiniers appointés à cette fin, les petits avaient tellement déployé d'efforts pour décorer les plates-bandes, lors de leurs classes d'écologie...

Le Russe accéléra l'allure sous un feu nourri dont il savait n'avoir guère lieu de se préoccuper tant que les rayons ne le visaient pas au visage. Dix mètres. Encore dix mètres, et il serait sur ce crétin irresponsable. Summers pouvait courir, tirer en tous sens, feinter pour revenir à la charge ; il s'épuiserait le premier, et alors Colossus le rosserait à la mesure de son comportement. Cependant, s'il parvenait à le défaire sans forcer davantage, cela serait autant de pris ; la propriété avait bien suffisamment enduré de dégâts. Comme si John n'avait pas provoqué assez de dommages lors de sa combustion... Ororo dûment chapitrée par les comptables s'était montrée pessimiste quant aux chances d'équilibrer le budget suite à cet incident. Oui, Piotr se devait de gagner vite. Mais auparavant, son esprit charitable l'incitait à déployer un ultime effort de conciliation. Son adversaire, essoufflé après une rafale particulièrement puissante décochée au cours d'un bond sur le côté — à ce point que le mutant de métal, pour la première fois depuis le début de la confrontation, avait ressenti la morsure de la peur —, paraissait éprouver des difficultés à se relever.

" Cyclope, arrête cette folie ! Te rends-tu compte de l'exemple désastreux que nous donnons ? " Sa voix sonnait comme désespérée et vainement implorante à ses propres oreilles.

L'intéressé le considéra d'un air indigné qui cachait très mal une grande douleur ; son front plissé et ses joues ravinées de profondes rides d'expression attestaient de sa lutte interne contre le désir, évident vu son langage corporel, de rétorquer par la violence. Colossus n'aurait pas cru cet homme apparemment de marbre de la trempe de ceux qui éprouvent des passions paroxystiques. Y compris au pire de sa rivalité avec Logan pour l'amour du docteur Gray, Summers s'était toujours montré remarquablement maître de lui. A ce point que ses amis les premiers se demandaient s'il en était vraiment épris ; des sentiments aussi intenses que ceux qu'il donnait l'air de dissimuler derrière son visage fermé et ses lunettes insondables, auraient dû le porter à fendre l'armure de sa réserve — surtout attendu que son rival était Logan, l'homme sur la face du monde le plus intense dans son vécu et son ressenti des êtres et des choses. Il n'était jamais bon de demeurer de glace quand l'être aimé quant à lui était quelqu'un d'aussi intensément vivant que Jean Gray. Scott était néanmoins resté en retrait, sur son quant-à-soi — pour perdre la partie in extremis. Mais là, sous les yeux du Russe... là, le vernis qui n'en pouvait plus de craqueler depuis l'arrivée au manoir de Wolverine, avait volé en morceaux et tout bouillonnait dans l'âme de Cyclope. Comme s'il se trouvait à la croisée des chemins. A l'extrême bord du précipice.

Contre toute attente, Cyclope finit cependant par se maîtriser suffisamment pour répondre. L'intensité douloureuse de ses mots grandissait au fur et à mesure que tombaient les barrières — pudeur, volonté, amour-propre — responsables du refoulement des sentiments qu'il traduisait en paroles. En conséquence de quoi la fin de son discours culmina sur un cri.

" Une folie ? Ah, c'est trop drôle ! Parce que ce n'en est pas une, de prétendre réintégrer ce maniaque de Pyro ?! Mais j'oubliais ; c'est un mutant oméga, alors coûte que coûte il faut qu'il soit dans notre camp... Moi qui ne suis pas de cette classe, et qui ne risque pas de faire basculer en notre faveur l'issue de la guerre, je peux crever la bouche ouverte, on ne me pardonnera pas d'avoir suivi mon cœur ! Et tu veux que je me soucie de quelque chose d'aussi trivial que le regard des gamins sur moi ?? "

Les poings de Colossus serrés à rompre leurs jointures craquèrent de façon menaçante. La déception atroce qui lui rongeait les entrailles dut transparaître dans sa voix, car Summers inclina la tête dans ses épaules ainsi qu'un boxer sonné par un coup inattendu, avant de reculer d'un pas.

" Tu ne te préoccupes même pas de savoir si tu n'as pas blessé quelqu'un !? Comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours ! Je croyais que tu aimais nos élèves, j'avais tort... Ce sont les autres qui ont raison ; tu ne mérites pas de seconde chance. Au moins John a-t-il pour excuse un vécu difficile et d'être à l'âge où l'on ne raisonne pas avec sa tête... Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je gaspille mes forces contre toi. Tu n'as plus rien à faire parmi nous. Va-t'en... "

" Tu déformes mes propos. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... J'ai... les gamins me sont chers, mais — "

" ... Tu places la satisfaction de tes sales petites pulsions au dessus de leur sécurité ! Cela me suffit. Sot que j'ai été ! je m'étais dit que parler te ferait revenir à de meilleurs sentiments, en te dévoilant le dessous des cartes. C'est cela que m'a appris le Professeur : mettre un mouchoir sur mes désirs, serrer les dents et accomplir ce dont il y aurait besoin pour la cause et la Justice. Mais tu ne veux pas comprendre... Il n'y a que ta personne qui rentre en ligne de compte. Bon Dieu ! on est une équipe. Un collectif. Qui se doit à ceux de notre espèce qui ne peuvent pas prendre soin d'eux. Allez, dégage ! J'espère bien que tu auras débarrassé le plancher lorsque je reviendrai constater les dommages. "

Une rougeur surprenante empourpra les joues de Scott. Le premier des X-Men fit alors quelque chose dont Piotr, dans ses rêves les plus tordus, ne l'aurait jamais imaginé capable : il tomba à genoux et partit dans une crise de larmes muette. La manière dont tressaillaient ses épaules témoignait assez éloquemment du niveau d'angoisse qui le broyait. Très rapidement, le mutant à la vision laser se remit à parler. Sa diction pâteuse et son débit interrompu de ci de là par un sanglot qu'il n'était pas en son pouvoir de réprimer, rendaient son discours difficile à suivre, aussi Piotr se résolut-il à jeter la prudence par dessus les moulins. Il s'approcha bien au delà de la distance qu'il eût été mieux inspiré de maintenir avec l'homme affaissé sur lui-même. Le géant s'étonna tout le premier en se découvrant porté à consoler Summers — mieux, brûlant de le faire : il avait posé comme dans un état second une main apaisante sur la ligne des épaules de son aîné. L'un et l'autre étaient si proches que Piotr pouvait sentir l'amertume salée des larmes de Cyclope.

" Tu n'imagines pas... ", répétait ce dernier de l'air absent d'un somnambule. Piotr lui massa la nuque et les épaules avec davantage de tendresse, et l'homme sembla regagner un contrôle suffisant pour que le fil de ses phrases se déroule à nouveau. " Non, tu n'imagines vraiment pas... ce que représentent pour moi... les X-Men et l'Institution. Je... je n'ai que cela dans l'existence. Sans eux... oui, sans eux... je ne suis rien. Et maintenant que le Professeur n'est plus là... qui est-ce qui reste pour moi... ? Jean a fait son choix... c'est Logan qu'elle préférait... Vous avez décidé, vous... que vous serez mieux avec Pyro... Tu dis vrai, cent fois, Piotr !... Je dois me faire une raison... Pourtant, trop de... rage ? oui, c'est le mot qui convient... beaucoup trop de rage m'anime encore... Peut-être par la suite. "

Colossus sentait ses prunelles s'humidifier. Il n'était pas dans sa nature d'opposer une fin de non-recevoir à la souffrance d'autrui. Il y avait belle lurette que sa main allait et venait dans le dos de Summers. Les noeuds nerveux qu'elle y rencontrait cédaient petit à petit sous le massage que ses doigts s'obligeaient à maintenir égal et léger. Il se tenait toutefois paré à se détendre et à emporter dans ses bras le corps de son aîné. Quelque chose en effet le tracassait. L'air ambiant était gros d'une présence, à moins que ce ne fût une odeur, qu'il ne réussissait pas à replacer mais qui faisait sonner dans sa tête tous les signaux d'alerte. " Scott, ", murmura-t-il en contraignant sa voix puissante dans son timbre le plus sourd, " fais comme si tu étais tout mou ; je ne peux pas t'expliquer, sache juste que nous sommes en danger... " Un hochement de tête quasi imperceptible de son vis-à-vis lui laissa entendre qu'il avait été compris.

Plusieurs trajectoires déchirèrent subitement l'atmosphère. Le géant avait bondi en lieu sûr à la dernière fraction de seconde ; mais les minuscules comètes qui avaient strié l'air à l'endroit où son fardeau et lui se tenaient juste auparavant, avaient déjà infléchi leur course et voici qu'elles piquaient de nouveau droit sur les X-Men. Les réflexes de Piotr étaient foudroyants pour un individu de son gabarit, mais pas au point de rendre possible une nouvelle esquive. D'autant que la forme de Scott jetée sur son épaule droite limitait ses possibilités d'action. Le mutant à la vision laser redressa la tête et hasarda un tir. Hélas les trajectoires meurtrières étaient trop ténues de beaucoup ; peu cadré, ciblé à la hâte, son tir ne fit que creuser un large cratère dans le sol vingt mètres et quelques plus loin. Piotr le déposa en toute hâte sur ses jambes, avec un regard éloquent. Pivotant sur lui-même, il n'eut que le temps d'interposer sa masse indestructible entre la chair fragile du mutant et les comètes quasiment arrivées sur eux.

A ce moment, quatre ou cinq traits de lumière blanche tombèrent du ciel, qui fichèrent au sol telles autant de feuilles mortes les objets meurtriers. Colossus reconnut à sa grande stupéfaction de simples cartes à jouer on ne pouvait plus banales. Des as de pique, chacun crucifiés en son milieu par une plume blanche au très long empennage. Une voix narquoise fortement accentuée retentit.

" Tsk... Qui m'a fichu un impuissant pareil ? Tu l'avais à ta merci, mais non ! plutôt que de lui donner son compte, _Herr_ Piotr joue les nounous avec lui. "

La ligne continue des fourrés bordant la limite de la propriété fut rompue par un grand gaillard basané aux cheveux vaguement auburn qui battaient dans le brise de concert avec les pans de son imperméable. Rien de spécial ne frappait chez lui, hormis ses yeux rouge rubis comme des pupilles de lapin. Sa posture était clairement hostile. " Je suis Rémy LeBeau, alias Gambit, envoyé ici par Mlle Monroe ", lâcha-t-il au terme d'une révérence exagérée. " J'avais l'ordre de te ramener dans son bureau, toi le golem d'acier, quel que soit au juste ce que tu étais en train de faire. Mais j'ai trop apprécié le spectacle ; ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir deux X-Men se fiche sur la gueule... C'est quand vous avez décidé de vous frotter l'un contre l'autre que je me suis dit que je n'avais plus qu'à m'acquitter de ma mission. "

Sa dernière phrase avait figé et Piotr et Scott sur place. Ce vicieux de Cajun osait-il bien s'imaginer des choses ? Les deux hommes s'étaient imperceptiblement décollés l'un de l'autre.

" Pour commencer, _Herr_ est de l'allemand, pas du russe, pauvre gougnafié ! "

L'intervention appartenait à une voix que Colossus reconnut sur-le-champ. Idiot qu'il avait été ; les plumes eussent dû le mettre illico sur le piste. Angel !

" De quoi je me même, Monsieur Golden Boy ?! ", railla Gambit en se décrochant le cou afin d'apercevoir où au juste dans le ciel chargé de ce début de soirée, planait le mutant ailé. " Déjà, on ne t'a pas sonné ; et je te signale que tu n'es que toléré ici... "

" Parce que tu es autre chose, demi Français de mes deux ? " lui fut-il répondu d'un point indéfinissable du décor. La voix sensuelle du milliardaire s'était chargée de venin.

Piotr pressentait gros comme une maison ce qui suivit. Warren Worthington se laissa tomber de la nuée au dessus de LeBeau. Sa force considérable projeta le mutant roux à l'autre extrémité de la clairière. Ce dernier s'extirpa des arbres abattus par le choc et chargea d'influx les deux jeux de poker qui venaient d'apparaître à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Ses gestes démontrèrent la maîtrise d'un croupier professionnel tandis qu'il lançait des rafales de cartes dans les directions d'où Angel était susceptible de piquer sur lui. Chaque rectangle de papier flottait dans les airs exactement à l'endroit où il avait été envoyé. De petites étincelles dansaient avec raideur à leur surface. Gambit n'attendait plus que l'apparition du blond pour animer ses cartes et les rabattre sur lui en une nasse mortelle.

" Si tu penses m'arrêter avec ça, tu es encore plus bête que ce que ton discours laisse présager ! "

Angel était apparu à la verticale de Rémy ; ses ailes repliées dans son dos à la façon d'ailerons, il amorçait une chute libre impressionnante sur le rouquin.

Des paupières lourdes s'ouvrirent sans crier gare sur des globes oculaires collants et secs à force de n'être pas humectés. Bobby avait chaud, davantage que cela ; il se serait cru dans un sauna... Le lit sur lequel il reposait adhérait aux méplats de son corps nu. Nu ? Qui diable l'avait dévêtu et placé, afin qu'il cuise dans son jus, au contact d'un véritable calorifère ? Des tubes adhéraient à la saignée de ses bras, ainsi qu'il le découvrit de la mauvaise manière, en remuant un peu trop : une douleur aiguë sous sa peau, gratification du cathéter qui, au choix, le nourrissait ou l'abrutissait, vint lui apprendre à limiter ses mouvements tant que son esprit embrumé ne recouvrerait pas quelque clarté. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. La sensation du fil rêche des draps sur la moitié inférieure de son corps était neuve pour le blond, individu peu sensuel devant l'Eternel. Si ce n'est que la sensation de moiteur excitante qui gagnait son entrejambe provenait, lui sembla-t-il, davantage de la source de chaleur pulsante sur sa gauche. Un membre ferme et souple reposait contre son flanc. Il lui fallut déployer des trésors de volonté avant que son bras gauche, comme affecté de tétanie, daigne remuer et palper ce qui ressemblait définitivement à un corps maigre mais musclé. Pour le coup, Bobby ne disposait plus d'aucun repère : que faisait-il, appareillé comme un cancéreux sur sa fin de vie et sans rien sur le dos, dans un lit inconnu au côté d'un autre garçon non moins inconnu ? Car cela ne souffrait pas la contestation : l'épaule et le bras qu'il coudoyait étaient masculins. Le vertige rémanent à l'arrière de son crâne lorsqu'il s'essaya à déplacer sa tête afin d'avoir un aperçu de son compagnon de couchage, lui fit prendre conscience de combien de calmants il était assommé. Si seulement son passé récent voulait lui revenir... Mais non. Le trou noir. Rien à compter d'une matinée peu différente de mille autres, plus précisément du moment où Marie l'avait convaincu de l'accompagner pour une promenade — perspective dont il se rappelait combien peu elle lui avait souri dans le contexte. L'école était en deuil, à pleurer ceux emportés par la frénésie destructrice de Phénix et de Magnéto. Rien de surprenant à ce que Bobby n'ait pas éprouvé d'enthousiasme particulier à demeurer scotché comme glu auprès de Malicia. Sa lâcheté à l'égard de la fine fleur du Sud censée être sa petite amie, l'avait retenu de lui envoyer dans les gencives combien elle l'étouffait. Que c'en était insupportable à la fin, entre ses minauderies, ses façons égoïstes et son absence complète d'empathie envers ce dont il avait envie, lui. Ne réussirait-il donc pas un jour à faire entendre à la fille aux longs gants que jamais elle ne supplanterait son cher John ? Le fait de penser à feu son plus vieil ami suscita une décharge mnémonique dans le cortex du blond. Il se mit derechef à s'agiter sur son lit de souffrances en dépit de la tension des aiguilles et des tubes. John. Il ne savait quoi, mais quelque chose d'important, concernant l'incendiaire, luttait contre les drogues saturant son organisme afin de remonter à la surface. Afin de s'imposer à lui. Cela ne sortait pas, quelque effort mental que Drake déployait à se focaliser sur cette bribe de connaissance qui paraissait cruciale. C'était frustrant au dernier degré... Il sentait poindre sous son crâne les premières vrilles de migraine. De guerre lasse, il arrêta de se triturer l'esprit. Son attention s'étaient concentrée de sa propre initiative sur le contenu de son champ de vision. Aussi loin que portaient ses yeux s'inscrivait une surface de verre translucide, à l'instar d'un cube, empilée dans une salle plus vaste dont les limites — des murs de béton gris sale — se dessinaient par contraste. Cette espèce de cage était tout juste assez haute pour qu'on se tienne debout en son sein, ou du moins elle apparaissait telle au mutant allongé et hors d'état de tourner la tête autrement que sur deux ou trois centimètres de chaque coté. Le peu d'espace disponible à main droite d'Iceberg était dévoré par deux mètres linéaires environ de machines médicales ; dans leur prolongement, une tablette roulante de type chirurgical supportait des cartons de petite taille qu'il n'était pas besoin d'avoir fréquenté la Faculté afin d'identifier à des emballages de produits médicinaux, trois ballons de verre remplis d'un produit à la teinte vert pomme de bien mauvais augure, ainsi qu'un haricot d'infirmière en métal chromé. Enfin, à l'extrême limite où ses yeux portaient, le blond distingua une porte en alliage, rébarbative d'allure et sans trace de poignée. Son impression première se confirmait. John et lui étaient enfermés.

Bobby se doutait peu ou prou que s'il venait à arracher les perfusions qui versaient l'oubli dans ses veines, un signal se déclencherait et c'en serait fini de ses efforts pour se remémorer. C'était couru d'avance ; on le replongerait d'autorité dans le cirage. D'autre part, il se trouvait tellement bien entre ces draps dont il ne percevait presque plus la moiteur ; seule importait la chaleur qui tissait son cocon autour de son voisin et lui. Il se corrigea en pensée. Pas la chaleur en tant que telle. La proximité physique véhiculée par elle. Celle de l'homme étendu contre lui, avec sur son corps immobile quelque chose comme le double de fils et de tubulures par rapport à Iceberg, si la vision périphérique de celui-ci reflétait fidèlement la réalité. Il cessa d'ailleurs bientôt de faire rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites, par crainte du strabisme.

Quelques minutes filèrent avec une célérité relative. Le maître des glaces devait être éveillé depuis une demie heure, à en juger d'après le nombre de systoles et de diastoles qu'avaient marquées son voisin selon l'indicateur sonore du respirateur de ce dernier. Le halo verrouillant les sens du blond et, non moins important, l'exercice de ses muscles, avait quelque peu perdu de sa prégnance. Bobby n'escomptait pas se rappeler de si tôt la chose qui le tourmentait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle ne l'en frappa pas moins lorsque, à la faveur d'un nouvel effort visant à tourner la tête vers le corps chaud qui le remplissait de bien-être, il vola une image certes fugace, mais nette, de ce dernier. Ils n'étaient absolument pas en sécurité. C'était à prévoir que les autres X-Men les tiendraient au secret, comme l'épée de Damoclès que Pyro et lui-même incarnaient dorénavant envers leur groupe. Leur école. Leurs idéaux.

Les cheveux châtains et lâchés en un mouvement de côté seyaient bien mieux à John que la coiffure tout en pics badigeonnés de jaune telle que le mutant de feu l'avait arborée sur Alcatraz. Il était beau dans sa nudité, en dépit de la pâleur atroce qui accusait la finesse de sa peau et le profilé cave de son ossature. Une ombre de barbe, étonnamment soignée de contours, marquait son maxillaire inférieure de l'estampille des mauvais garçons. Ses membres longs, à la musculature sèche mais compacte et définie, dégageaient une harmonie en comparaison de laquelle Bobby, quoique plus étoffé et d'une taille supérieure, donnait une impression de lourdeur. Le blond ne fut pas vraiment surpris de découvrir qu'il connaissait par cœur le moindre centimètre carré du torse de son copain ; preuve supplémentaire, à supposer qu'il en eût encore eu besoin, de l'ancienneté de son attachement envers John. Ses sentiments remontaient à plusieurs années ; il n'avait jusqu'alors fait que les occulter, puis, quand cela n'avait plus fonctionné, les sublimer en se contraignant à investir érotiquement de vagues figures féminines — la reine de beauté du lycée en premier lieu, ensuite et surtout Malicia. La simple vue des boutons de chair jumeaux des mamelons de Pyro, piquetés de chair de poule sous l'influence du froid que le corps de Bobby exsudait, émouvait plus que de raison la virilité de celui-ci. Ceci pour passer sous silence le renflement discret mais immanquable qui tendait le drap au détour du pubis de John. Voilà qui faisait plus, et de beaucoup, que ce qu'Iceberg avait jamais entr'aperçu de son camarade de chambre au cours des ans. John n'était pas particulièrement pudique ; néanmoins le maître des glaces croyait se souvenir qu'il y avait eu une période où il lui arrivait de sortir de la douche en négligeant de serrer sa serviette autour de sa taille, et de déambuler sans plus de manières dans la piaule en présence de son condisciple. Mais c'était bien avant que le brun n'atteigne son physique actuel ; désormais qu'il avait sous les yeux le spectacle de son corps, Bobby n'aurait pas échangé pour un empire l'adolescent que John avait été contre l'homme qui reposait près de lui.

Il s'arracha à sa rêverie. Puisqu'il était parfaitement réveillé, il lui incombait de veiller sur Pyro. Partant, de décider de la marche à suivre au meilleur de leurs intérêts à tous les deux. La perspective de demeurer prisonniers sous cette cage à l'épreuve de la température ne lui était guère attirante. Hank McCoy n'avait sans doute rien d'un docteur Mengele, mais en sa qualité d'exécutant la décision viendrait des autres. Les mêmes qui avaient décidé de ramasser John sur le champ de bataille puis de le cloîtrer comme un animal nuisible, faute de savoir que faire de son potentiel. Les mêmes à l'esprit desquels il n'était pas venu que Bobby pouvait culpabiliser pour n'avoir pas songé à mettre John à l'abri de Phénix. Il ne convenait pas d'attendre de leur part beaucoup de compassion. Non décidément, Iceberg se voyait mal demeurer à leur discrétion. Pas avec Pyro capable de faire fondre, en théorie, la planète. Et définitivement pas si l'armée, qui pour le moment semblait ravie de collaborer avec les X-Men, avait son mot à dire. Hank n'avait-il pas déjà de la bave plein les babines à la seule idée que la fusion nucléaire fût possible pour peu que John le voulût ? Bobby manoeuvra son bras gauche au milieu de ses tubes et s'en vint caresser du bout des doigts les lèvres et la mâchoire de John. Le menton râpeux de son ami irradiait sa température habituelle, pas davantage. Les lèvres du brun laissèrent filer deux ou trois paroles indistinctes, comme sa tête se recalait sur l'oreiller afin de se pousser plus étroitement contre les doigts de Bobby. Le rouge monta aux joues de celui-ci, son cœur s'emballait de surprise et de joie : John réagissait à son contact. C'était davantage qu'il n'en pouvait espérer...

Il retira sa main dans un début de panique. La lumière s'était rallumée dans la salle, de l'autre côté de la cage ! _Quel timing de chiottes_, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe. Non content d'interrompre un moment dont il n'aurait jamais osé rêver, le nouveau venu le prenait à contretemps, alors qu'il n'avait encore rien arrêté pour la suite. Qui plus était, réfléchir sous la pression ne constituait guère le fort d'Iceberg... L'éclairage changea de qualité, se fit bleu et pénible. Des ultra violets. Mauvais signe.

Une ombre passa devant l'un des angles de la cage. D'autres la rejoignirent. Combien au juste, Bobby eût été fort en peine de le préciser, mais cela l'inquiétait au plus haut degré. C'est alors que la porte d'acier joua sur ses gonds. Les yeux du blond, qui jusqu'alors avait regardé à travers ses cils, étaient retombés sur ses paupières aussitôt que deux des ombres rendues indistinctes par la lumière bleue avaient paru aller vers le rectangle de métal. La première voix qui retentit dans la cage était grave et rugueuse — Hank. La seconde, féminine, sensuelle et déformée par l'écho, lui répondit sèchement.

" Tu es sûre que tu ne souhaites pas en rediscuter ? Je me dois de protester... "

" C'est notre décision ; je t'en prie, contente-toi d'agir ! "

Le pied lourd de McCoy s'approcha du côté de Bobby. Le savant avait pris quelque chose sur le chariot à médicaments. Il revint à pas comptés vers la tête du lit. La femme — Ororo ? à supposer que ce fût elle, sa voix était bizarre — n'avait pas bougé, campée sur ses jambes à l'entrée de la cage. Iceberg compta jusqu'à trois. A un, sa décision était prise. A deux, il banda chacun des muscles de son corps. A trois, il ouvrit les yeux et accéda à sa mutation. Son corps devenu pure froidure expulsa dans la pièce une onde glaciaire à l'intensité foudroyante. Hank giflé par le glacier qui avait instantanément rempli l'espace entier de la cage, fut drossé contre le pan de vitre le plus proche, qu'il fracassa avant d'être gelé en pleine chute. L'espace de verre confiné avait explosé sous la progression de la glace ; la vaste chambre à l'extérieur de la cage luisait d'un éclat irréel à travers la profondeur polie et trouble du glacier, avec les profils piégés comme abeilles dans l'ambre de Logan, Kitty, Jimmy, Kurt et Malicia. Ainsi donc l'ensemble des X-Men étaient venus assister à l'exécution... Bobby fut gagné d'une bouffée de haine à l'égard de ses camarades. Sa température corporelle baissait dangereusement sous l'aiguillon de sa contrariété ; son fluide glaciaire se rapprochait du zéro absolu, ce qui signifiait leur mort à brève échéance. Il se ravisa toutefois à la vue de Jimmy ; il s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours, s'il provoquait la mort du garçonnet.

L'étreinte du froid diminua sur la pièce. Bobby s'était détourné vers Pyro. En lançant son attaque, le blond s'était arrangé de manière qu'il subsistât une poche d'air autour d'eux. Il était au demeurant quasi certain qu'eût-il inclus John et lui-même dans la glace, celle-ci aurait provoqué la combustion de son compagnon. Tant il faisait peu de doute que leurs pouvoirs étaient dorénavant liés. Il ne souhaitait pas que les autres se libèrent si vite. A la vérité, il désirait plutôt qu'ils dorment dans le froid aussi longtemps que possible ; le temps au moins pour lui de sortir Pyro de cette souricière et de prendre le large. Les signes vitaux du brun ne donnant nul motif d'inquiétude, il se dressa sur le lit, prit une respiration, une autre ensuite, et entreprit d'arracher les fils et les perfusions. Une fois chose faite, il descendit et s'étira longuement. Tous ses os, toutes ses articulations craquaient : le prix de l'inaction ! Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui, et sans le cadre du lit il se fût retrouvé sur le parterre de béton nu. Sa volonté galvanisant ses muscles, il revint à la station debout, tandis que ses yeux décrivaient des allers et venues en tous sens. Comment se tirer de ce piège de verre ? Les murs ne donnaient guère de signe d'avoir cédé face à la pression de la glace. Il pouvait certes accroître son pouvoir d'écrasement, mais il doutait que cela y changerait quoi ce fût. Etait-il bête ! Hank ne les aurait jamais confinés en un lieu vulnérable à la chaleur et au froid...

Abîmé dans ses réflexions, Bobby manqua les signes avant-coureurs du réveil de John. Ce fut uniquement lorsqu'un bruit étranglé parvint à ses oreilles que le blond se retourna. L'objet de ses désirs avait les yeux écarquillés et un bras replié devant le visage en un geste craintif ; il était remonté dans le lit jusqu'à se tapir contre la tête du meuble, l'arrière de son crâne en contact avec le verre du seul mur non gelé de la cage. Ses traits décomposés étaient chiffonnés en un rictus où la confusion, la panique, la désorientation et la surprise luttaient à qui mieux mieux. Iceberg dut réprimer le besoin de se jeter dans ses bras ; il se força à l'inaction, en adoptant une posture aussi peu menaçante qu'il pouvait la rendre. Un pas, un seul, dans la direction du garçon abruti de calmants, précipiterait une réaction disproportionnée ; de menues flammes ne dansaient-elles pas déjà le long de ses côtes et sur ses bras et ses épaules ? La dernière chose que voulait Bobby était de se trouver piégé derrière d'énormes murs en compagnie d'une supernova...

La peur dut transparaître sur son visage, dans la mesure où les yeux de Pyro recouvrèrent un semblant de lucidité. Les flammèches qui épousaient les contours de son corps jaillirent drues avant de s'éteindre. Ses bras entourèrent ses jambes et il se mit en position foetale. Son regard demeurait braqué sur Iceberg par delà le rideau de ses cheveux. Quand finalement il parla, sa voix était mal assurée mais sincère.

" Bobby ? Mais que... ? Pardon, je n'ai jamais voulu... C'est ma faute ; désobéir à Magnéto me... ! "

" Chut, ne te fatigue pas ". Son ami avait réduit à néant l'espace qui les séparait et s'était assis contre lui, un bras tendu figé, hésitant, au milieu du geste de réconfort qu'il n'avait pu différer davantage. Le blond avala sa salive et empoigna à deux mains son courage. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Sa main droite effaça de la plus conceptuelle des caresses les grosses larmes qui embuaient la vision de John, comme il glissait son autre main à l'intérieur de celles, crispées l'une dans l'autre, du mutant incendiaire. Une seconde d'extrême incertitude s'écoula pour les deux garçons. Puis Pyro lui tomba dans les bras. L'échine du brun vibrait comme une corde à piano, mais ses sanglots s'étaient taris aussi promptement que les vannes en avaient lâché. Non que Bobby songeât à se plaindre ; tout le contraire. Ce n'était pas si courant d'avoir John assez désespéré pour mettre de côté son éternelle attitude bravache et admettre son besoin de chaleur humaine. Leurs corps se fondaient parfaitement l'un contre l'autre, de l'avis du X-Men. Surtout que Pyro, qui n'avait pas fait prêté attention à leur nudité, paraissait ressentir moins l'incidence de la morsure du froid qu'au moment où il était sorti de son sommeil. Ses cuisses et son abdomen ne portaient plus trace de la chair de poule contre laquelle Bobby, grâce à sa mutation, était immunisé. Cela n'empêchait en rien ce dernier d'avoir conscience de la température atroce que la proximité du glacier maintenait dans leur réduit. Sortir d'ici dans les meilleurs délais allait vite devenir impératif.

" Je ne t'en veux absolument pas ", amorça-t-il une fois Pyro suffisamment rasséréné pour vouloir rompre l'étreinte. Il le regarda se redresser et concentrer son regard sur l'étreinte de leurs mains. Un pauvre sourire monta aux lèvres du brun. Il était... incrédule, et pourtant ses oreilles enregistraient à merveille ce que son camarade de chambre était en train de dire. " Ce pourri t'a contraint à me faire face. Tu n'avais pas ton mot à dire, et moi, de mon côté, Logan insistait pour que je t'empêche de nous bombarder... Tout va bien se passer ; on est ensemble, maintenant, et je ne laisserai personne nous séparer. Merde au destin ! "

John ne put — ne sut rien répondre hormis un 'Merci' chargé d'autant d'intensité que s'il s'était agi d'un 'Je t'aime'. Une autre phrase luttait afin de quitter le réduit de ses dents. Lesquelles, dans l'intervalle, se mirent à claquer. " Bobby... j'ai froid... pas moyen de me réchauffer... Sans briquet... je suis impuissant. "

" Tu n'en as plus besoin. Vois, tu génères le feu en toi. "

Pyro incrédule regarda le sourire s'étaler sur le visage d'Iceberg. Le blond aux traits poupins réalisait-il quel charme était le sien si d'aventure il tordait le cou à sa réserve coutumière ? Le moment était fort mal choisi ; les yeux bleus de son ami désignaient en silence un endroit de son propre corps. St. John décida d'y manifester un minimum d'intérêt avant que son attention fascinée pour les lignes du visage de Bobby ne devienne suspecte à ce parangon d'hétérosexualité. Ses avant-bras. Les poils rares y étaient soulevés au gré d'une sorte de fluide chaud et gazeux, relativement électrisant mais pas désagréable, qui s'exhalait de sa peau nue. Le mutant de feu y reconnut l'état de la matière nommé plasma. Cela n'avait, quant au fond, rien d'illogique. Sa capacité étant la maîtrise de la chaleur, si réellement son niveau de mutation avait augmenté, ainsi qu'il le pressentait dans les moelles de ses os, Pyro pouvait fort bien développer l'aptitude à produire des rayons ionisants. La meilleure preuve tenait dans l'arrêt de sa déperdition calorique ; il ne ressentait plus le froid sur lui, et ce halo qui était d'une faiblesse insigne n'avait sans nul doute rien y à voir... Un sourire monta aux lèvres de John. Bobby avait dit vrai. Son cher briquet avait dès à présent sa place au rayon des objets inutiles.

Le mutant de glace redevint sérieux. Ses doigts effleurèrent les lèvres de Pyro en un mouvement dont le récipiendaire se demanda s'il était véritablement amical. Cela ne ressemblait pas, mais alors pas du tout, au Robert Louis Drake qu'il connaissait, de rechercher l'intimité physique en dehors des excuses que lui fournissait la camaraderie virile. Sa quête du sens caché de ce geste presque trop tendre tourna court sans crier gare : Bobby s'était écarté et avait déchiré une grande partie du couvre-lit. Pyro le regarda découper des bandes de tissu dont ses doigts agiles eurent tôt fait de confectionner des pagnes rudimentaires. Il lui en tendit deux tout en se détournant afin de couvrir sa nudité. Le brun supposa qu'il n'y aurait pas eu grand sens à préférer l'absence de vêtement, quand même l'occasion était inespérée de se remplir les yeux des formes appétissantes de son vis-à-vis. Chacun se drapa de la sorte en silence la poitrine et la taille. L'espace que n'occupait pas les parois du glacier leur ménageait à peine de quoi se tenir debout à longueur de bras devant le lit. C'est dire si l'opération d'habillage fut maladroite.

La pudeur dûment ménagée, Bobby désigna du regard le plafond grossièrement équarri. Son point droit était devenu dur et bleu, comme tout son corps l'avait été sur Alcatraz quand il avait triomphé de son ami. Ce dernier ne put empêcher ses muscles de se raidir devant cette métamorphose ; le fluide incendiaire qui coulait dans ses veines de concert avec son sang donnait des signes d'ébullition, pas déplaisants du reste mais qui auguraient assez mal de ses réactions. Il lui fallut se faire violence afin de maintenir une façade à peu près calme tandis qu'il regardait Iceberg se hisser sur le monticule de glace suscité par sa main gauche pour mieux abattre à sa volée son poing gelé contre la surface du béton. Le craquement du matériau lui donna mal aux dents ; ceci dit, attendu que Bobby n'arborait pas le moindre signe trahissant la douleur, la réaction de Pyro était exagérée. Il la masqua promptement derrière un rictus blasé.

" Cette démonstration, pour quoi faire ? ". L'intonation dont il avait usé n'était pas censée être blessante. Elle le sembla pourtant à ses propres oreilles. Il se rattrapa avec un sourire dont il espéra que ses lèvres minces et ses dents de loup ne le rendaient pas trop carnassier. Mais non, son ami le lui rendit, dix fois plus éclatant, avant que le sérieux ne s'instaure à nouveau sur ses traits de premier de la classe.

" Pour dire que ton aide nous serait précieuse. Je ne veux pas te brusquer mais est-ce que tu te sens en état de canaliser ton pouvoir ? J'aurais bien besoin de tes projections de feu ; j'ignore quelle saleté compose ce béton, mais comme tu as pu le constater il résiste à mon froid. "

John tordit le cou à l'envie de sauter en l'air et y décrire une danse victorieuse qui remplissait ses jambes de fourmis. L'occasion d'impressionner Bobby, de montrer au blond combien d'importance il revêtait à ses yeux, se présentait enfin. Il l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps. La chaleur qui refluait du moindre de ses pores lui était un témoin plus que certain que ses forces ne le décevraient pas. Auparavant, toutefois, autant la jouer modeste. Inutile d'en rajouter avec le très raisonnable maître du froid. Les actes de Pyro parleraient en sa faveur au mutant refoulé...

" Je vais essayer. Il faudra que tu m'expliques ce qui m'est arrivé, parce que, aujourd'hui, je me sens de taille à mettre une pilée au monde. Oh, j'y pense : tu devrais te protéger. Je ne sais pas, devenir de glace, t'abriter derrière une banquise, quelque chose quoi ! Mon fluide brûle dans mes veines, quand il va sortir ça risque de faire mal... "

Colossus fronça les sourcils une fois de plus. Gambit et Angel avaient beau occuper chacun une extrémité respective de la banquette opposée à celle dans laquelle Scott et lui étaient tombés au contact quasiment l'un de l'autre, toutes leurs divergences pour le moment mises en sourdine, le Cajun et le gosse de riche n'avaient aucunement fini de vider leur querelle. Ils poursuivaient leur affrontement ridicule à grand renforts d'oeillades en coin, de bruits de gorge et d'insultes étouffées entre leurs dents. Leur retour viril au manoir, chacun calé sous un bras du grand Russe, ne les avait apparemment pas assez humiliés ; ils en redemandaient. Piotr n'aurait rien demandé de mieux que de les préposer à la garde des élèves, tandis que Scott et lui-même seraient allés enquêter à Claymore Mountain. Mais, de même qu'il était intervenu avant que l'un d'eux ne se fasse vraiment mal, une fois qu'il se fût rendu compte que le vol d'Angel non moins que les charges de force manipulées par Gambit dépassaient de fort loin le cadre de la simple bataille de chiffonnier, le Slave s'était vu assez mal cautionner la véritable guerre ouverte qui, il pouvait le tenir assuré, ferait rage entre les jeunes coqs aussitôt que Cyclope et lui auraient tourné les talons. Une de ces têtes folles, voire les deux, terminerait sur le carreau, et cela serait sa faute. Scott avait eu la même idée. Autant les prendre avec eux ; de toute manière, ils auraient probablement besoin de toute l'aide possible une fois sur place, au vu de la nature du problème qui les attirait vers l'ancienne basse de missiles. Piotr avait pris comme une pierre dans son jardin le silence de son aîné, quand même il avait été l'un des seuls à suggérer de ne pas placer Bobby et St. John en isolation. La prudence au moins autant que l'humanité lui avaient fait protester par avance contre les rigueurs que par frilosité Ororo, McCoy et même Wolverine entendaient appliquer à l'égard des deux jeunes en catatonie. Traiter des amis proches, a fortiori n'importe quel mutant, avec inhumanité était le plus sûr moyen de s'assurer qu'ils réagiraient avec une insensibilité toute pareille, s'ils venaient à reprendre la main. Iceberg n'y avait pas manqué. Sa réaction avait été digne d'un mutant oméga — foudroyante. Il était typique d'un garçon sensible et refoulé de manifester un grand extrémisme ; et dire qu'il s'agissait du moins puissant des deux... du moins volatil, aussi. A sa place, Pyro aurait sans l'ombre d'un doute fait jaillir un volcan des profondeurs de la base. Ici prenait son origine l'optimisme relatif avec lequel Colossus avait monté l'expédition de secours. L'espoir, quoique en berne, n'était pas mort. Quant aux responsables... puisqu'ils désiraient tellement leur liberté, il n'y avait qu'à la leur laisser. Les X-Men affaiblis ne courraient pas deux lièvres à la fois, il y veillerait. D'autant plus si des morts étaient à déplorer sur le site de Claymore.

Si seulement ce jean foutre de Rémy avait accompli dans les meilleurs délais la mission dont Tornade l'avait investi... Ils auraient été avisés de la situation beaucoup plus tôt. Alors qu'en prenant son temps, puis en traînant les pieds avant d'agir, le Cajun leur avait fait perdre une très longue heure.

Cela avait été en cherchant la commande du circuit interne de vidéo, pour s'assurer de la bonne marche de l'école, que Piotr avait découvert son ordinateur ouvert et clignotant sur le bureau de Tornade. Ce qui s'encadrait dans la fenêtre principale avait gelé le sang dans ses veines aussi sûrement que s'il s'était trouvé en personne à l'autre extrémité du faisceau satellite. La webcam émettrice était demeurée figée sur une image à la netteté terrifiante : un instantané d'une pièce occupée par l'étendue vitreuse de la glace. La scène était rendue plus terrifiante par la médiocre visibilité, ainsi, surtout, que par le gros plan involontaire de l'objectif sur un visage. Bleu. Cadavérique. Et contorsionné en pleine grimace. Marie. La jeune femme à jamais interdite de contact avait été surprise par l'irruption du glacier alors qu'elle se levait. La pression de l'élément solide aplatissait les lignes de son visage d'une manière telle que le géant slave avait sauté directement à la conclusion qu'elle était morte. Qu'ils étaient tous morts. Ensuite seulement le mutant de métal se raccrocha à l'espoir que les X-Men ne pouvaient avoir succombé ; pas ces jeunes hommes et ces jeunes femmes qui s'étaient tirés des pires situations pour rebondir de plus belle. Pas si la bonne âme de Bobby l'avait, à l'ultime instant, convaincu de ne pas insuffler à son froid un niveau mortel. Cyclope pour sa part s'était absolument refusé à postuler semblable issue. Ce que l'on appelait la foi du charbonnier..., s'était dit le Russe avec son instinct terre à terre.

Lorsque l'hélicoptère eut franchi à peu près la moitié de la distance, ce dernier s'était ouvert à ses vis-à-vis de la nature exacte de l'urgence qui motivait le déplacement. Gambit s'était remis le premier ; égoïste en diable, le Cajun n'était pas homme à s'émouvoir sur le malheur d'autrui. L'intérêt qu'il avait pris au sujet des responsables tenait avant toute autre considération à certain souci fort égoïste de sa sécurité ; on ne lui demanderait pas, avait-il interjeté, d'affronter la paire du feu et de la glace, et au demeurant on ne le ferait jamais s'exposer à finir en cendres ou en statue de givre. Angel, pour sa part, avait voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait au juste entre Drake et Allerdyce ; devant la réponse embarrassée de Piotr, corroborée par Scott qui les connaissait à peine mieux quoique le plus ancien des X-Men et le superviseur particulier d'Iceberg, le blond avait émis la réflexion tout haut qu'ils couraient au devant du suicide, s'il leur fallait affronter deux mutants aussi confus dans leur attachement à l'autre que puissants. Une intervention fort grossière de Rémy avait failli remettre le feu aux poudres, Warren ayant rétorqué du tact au tac que tout le monde ne résolvait pas la frontière entre l'amitié et la passion en se faisant réaliser par l'objet de ses feux une fellation, histoire de découvrir si celui-ci allait aimer la chose et celui auquel il l'aurait faite. Colossus avait cette fois joué des poings ; un revers de main plus tard, et les joues de Gambit plus pourpres encore que ses mèches de cheveux, le Russe avait énoncé les paramètres de la mission. L'objectif tenait dans la récupération des X-Men vivants ; le reste, tout le reste, y compris l'éventuelle entrée en contact avec Pyro ou Iceberg, constituait un non objectif, duquel il conviendrait de décrocher immédiatement. L'expression sombre de Scott témoignait d'une opinion différente ; cela n'échappa point à Colossus, qui n'en fut pas autrement ébranlé. Deux X-Men confirmés, flanqués de deux apprentis aux pouvoirs relativement faibles : qu'était-il loisible d'accomplir avec si maigre troupe, hormis la désincarcération des victimes de Bobby ? Le reste serait décidé sur la base de tous les paramètres à un moment plus propice — et, cette fois, Piotr ne laisserait pas la pusillanimité inciter à prendre les décisions qui avaient précipité ce désastre. Même s'il lui fallait pour ce faire encourir la rage des peu patients Ororo et Logan.

" Je compte sur vous, Cyclope et Gambit, pour nous frayer un chemin à travers cette glace ; l'un mettra en batterie ses rafales soniques de façon à avancer rapidement, ensuite l'autre prendra le relais près des corps enclavés. Pensez qu'il s'agit d'agir vite et sans bavure. Warren me tiendra lieu d'ordonnance, il restera en arrière avec les couvertures chauffantes et le matériel médical. Je croise les doigts afin que nous n'ayons pas besoin de recourir à l'hôpital de campagne. Enfin moi, je jouerai les gros bras, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection... déblayer les gravats, transporter nos amis, ce genre de choses. A présent, préparez vous. La montagne est encore loin, mais il s'agit de votre première sortie opérationnelle. Et là-bas, le moindre instant pourra faire la différence entre la vie de nos amis et leur mort... "

Les auteurs dudit désastre avaient déjà mis une large distance entre Claymore Mountain et eux. La façon dont John s'était débarrassé des épaisseurs de blindage et de béton sans attenter à la vie des X-Men ni compromettre la stabilité de l'édifice, avait d'abord laissé Bobby pantois ; or il s'était trouvé aux premières loges quand l'Australien avait manqué transformer le sous-sol de l'école en un nouveau Soleil, et son ami abasourdi tout le premier par ses capacités comptait sur lui pour du soutien, de telle sorte qu'Iceberg s'était trouvé dans l'obligation de feindre une assurance qu'il ne possédait pas, tant s'en fallait. L'un des niveaux supérieurs leur avait fourni des vêtements de ville, certes en piteux état mais sans commune mesure pour ce qui tenait à l'allure avec les oripeaux dont ils avaient drapé leur nudité au sortir de la cage de verre. La chose était rendue plus nécessaire par le fait qu'à la moindre utilisation de son don, Pyro mettait le feu à son corps, donc à ses vêtements ; peu de temps après avoir quitté le niveau du laboratoire, le garçon brun et sec ne portait plus guère que des lambeaux noircis dont c'était pure chance s'ils voulaient bien encore adhérer à sa taille. Au bout du troisième pantalon et du septième ou huitième tricot carbonisé durant ses efforts pour graduer l'impact de ses flammes sur son épiderme, il avait appris à ne plus les laisser courir à même sa peau. Iceberg avait consacré l'essentiel de ses soins à fouiller les zones que son attaque n'avait pas atteintes ; il en avait ramené deux gros sacs de voyage remplis de provisions et d'objets de première nécessité — sacs de couchage, ustensiles, réchauds, trousse de secours — ainsi qu'une sacoche d'aspect miteux qui s'avéra pleine de billets. Bobby ne se sentait en rien l'âme d'un voleur, ceci étant comment fuir sans une provision minimale d'argent ? De cette manière, ils étaient assurés de n'avoir pas à craindre de manquer de moyens avant un futur lointain. Une heure avait filé depuis le réveil de Poyro. Son anxiété avait convaincu le blond de ne pas s'attarder ; la maîtrise de sa force allait s'affermissant, ils pouvaient par conséquent s'évanouir dans la nature. Les portes principales n'avaient pas offert grande résistance à John. Leur dernier geste sur place fut de geler tout ce ne l'était pas encore dans la base. Puis Iceberg avait usé de la force que lui conférait son passage à l'état de golem de glace afin de remettre les battants blindés en place. De cette manière l'illusion était parfaite.

Leur marche les conduisit à travers bois sur l'autre versant de la vallée. Ils n'avaient rencontré personne, cependant ils demeuraient aux aguets. Que le coin fût reculé et désert découlait de la présence du complexe — cela n'empêchait pas qu'en cette période de l'année la probabilité de tomber sur des chasseurs en mal de nature, quoique minimale, était réelle. Or ni Bobby ni John n'étaient vraiment désireux de tester leurs nerfs. Les deux garçons se parlaient peu. Bientôt leur conversation mourut tout à fait. Pyro surtout était plongé dans ses pensées. A plusieurs reprises au sortir immédiat de la base, ses jambes incertaines avaient cédé ; le blond s'était instantanément porté à son secours, il l'avait même pris et gardé dans ses bras — autant du moins que l'autorisait le sac que chacun d'eux portait entre ses omoplates. Sans mot dire, ce qui ne correspondait en rien à la nature de Bobby. Le plus curieux était que John, non content de n'avoir pas regimbé avec humeur contre ces contacts, alors qu'il était réputé pour supporter à grand-peine d'être touché, y avait pris un plaisir certain. Les bras, les mains et la poitrine de Bobby étaient tellement tièdes contre sa chair surchauffée... Il y eût volontiers passé le reste de la journée. Mais le blond avait réalisé ce qu'il faisait, il s'était raclé la gorge, incertain, avant de remettre Pyro sur ses jambes avec presque trop de délicatesse. Comme si l'Australien avait été de porcelaine. Le moment de symbiose était passé. Très vite, John se prit à caresser l'idée de mimer de nouveau une telle défaillance. Le résultat fut conforme à ses espérances. A ce point qu'il devint bientôt évident que Bobby ne pouvait en aucune manière ignorer la nature de ce qu'ils faisaient — ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre. Et pourquoi, se disait le mutant de feu, ses joues arboraient-elles cette rougeur de pivoine, quand le teint de Bobby demeurait rose et frais ? Il fallait qu'il soit fixé... John se força à l'action : il effaça les deux mètres le séparant du blond et passa un bras autour de sa taille, immédiatement au dessous des lacets du sac. Pour sa plus grande confusion, un rire léger monta de la poitrine de Bobby. Celui-ci se retourna avec une promptitude qui prit John au dépourvu ; son bras voulut se rétracter, mais le maître des glaces s'en saisit avant qu'il n'ait rompu le contact et entremêla ses doigts dans ceux du mutant incendiaire.

" Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais décrypter les signaux que je t'envoie ", lança-t-il de son plus bel air enjoué. Il se rembrunit tout à coup. " Excuse-moi de n'avoir pas joué franc jeu ; je n'ai pas voulu profiter de toi en un moment de faiblesse. Et puis zut ! c'est assez tourné autour du pot : je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que tu représentes pour moi. John... je — je t'aime à en crever. "

Les yeux de Pyro faisaient sans trêve la navette entre le visage mortellement sérieux de son camarade et leurs doigts noués. Puis ils se rivèrent aux pupilles couleur de lagon de Bobby. L'Australien se savait fort peu doué pour exprimer ses émotions ; en cet instant, parler lui apparaissait la pire épreuve que sa jeune vie avait rencontrée jusqu'alors. Il avait toujours trouvé le blond attirant, mieux, sexy, lorsqu'il ne gâchait pas tout avec ses airs de premier de la classe, et l'une de ses plus terribles déceptions avait été de réaliser que quoi qu'il ferait, Malicia représenterait à jamais un objet de passion pour Bobby. Lui n'avait été que le camarade fusionnel. Le bon copain en compagnie duquel traîner, faire les quatre cents coups — dans les limites étroites de l'éducation de Bobby, cela allait sans dire —, chahuter et affirmer sa virilité adolescente. Pyro n'était pas certain d'avoir désiré que l'étincelle se produise entre eux ; pour dire le vrai, à cette époque il n'était certain de rien hormis du fait que le spectacle quotidien de son meilleur ami pendu au bras ou aux basques de la fille du Sud, lui était devenu insupportable. Cela le rendait vindicatif. Ce qui, en retour, lui aliénait davantage Bobby. La proposition de Magnéto était tombée à pic. Rompre ce cercle vicieux avait semblé une idée pertinente, dans le contexte du moment. Et puis, John connaissait mieux que quiconque son penchant pour le tragique. Plutôt changer de camp et rompre son allégeance que d'admettre quelque addiction que ce fût, et surtout romanesque, envers son compagnon de chambre... Si seulement il avait pu savoir alors combien il se trompait !

Soudain, il sut quoi répondre. La vérité ne lui était pas souvent apparue aussi distinctement. Il voulait Bobby. Son copain apparemment ne demandait pas mieux. C'était aussi simple que cela. Pour peu qu'il ne gâche pas tout avec sa bouche enfarinée.

" Bobby, je ne peux garantir que je ne vais pas encore péter un câble et faire des choses que je regretterai ensuite. Tu me connais : je suis grande gueule, lunatique, difficile à vivre et souvent bouché à l'émeri ; si maintenant tu veux de moi, je te promets de mettre tout en œuvre afin que tu n'aies pas honte d'être pédé avec moi. Moi aussi je t'aime. — Oh, remets-toi ; tu ne vas pas chialer. Tu sais que je ne supporte pas ça... Allez, tu as gagné ! maintenant c'est mon tour de faire ma Madelaine... "

" Je te ferai remarquer ", réussit à articuler Bobby lové contre la poitrine du brun, entre deux sanglots de joie, " que c'est la première fois que tu reconnais un tort quelconque... Continue ainsi, je te préfère qu'en sale tête de pioche, à carboniser des voitures. "

John plongea dans ses siens ses profonds yeux noisette. La malice en avait en partie délogé l'émotion. Il n'était pas dit, décidément, que le mutant de feu pourrait demeurer longtemps sérieux. Mais Bobby voyait plus loin que les apparences. C'était la première fois depuis des années que le regard de son compagnon n'exprimait pas les faims terribles de l'égoïsme et de l'auto dénigrement. Il n'avait plus été aussi ouvert, aussi peu gardé, depuis le tournant de leur adolescence, lorsque leur corps avait commencé à changer et leurs pouvoirs connu l'accélération typique de la transition vers l'âge adulte. Bobby se souvint du jeune garçon qui l'avait accueilli à l'institution Xavier, huit années auparavant ; il arborait le même regard qu'à présent. A ceci près que le Pyro de l'époque n'aurait jamais eu une telle bosse en un endroit stratégique de son jeans, se corrigea-t-il en proie à un frisson d'excitation...

" C'est ton influence... ", dit le brun auquel n'avait pas échappé le regard de Bobby à son érerction. " Qui a dit que je risquais de te corrompre ? Tornade ? Elle en ferait une jaunisse, si elle pouvait nous voir... Le bon Samaritain et le toutou à Magnéto. "

" Laisse-la se les geler et embrasse-moi, crétin... "


	3. Diverses flammes

Les deux mutants avaient atteint, ou peu s'en fallait, la lisière de la forêt lorsque le fracas des pales d'un hélicoptère s'imposa à leurs oreilles. Leur cœur s'emballa dans leur poitrine ; ils étaient donc repérés... Une vague de froid fusa du blond hors de lui. Ses doigts fumaient littéralement sous l'abaissement de la température. Il avait voulu épargner ses amis, et voilà le résultat ! Que n'avait-il, plutôt, porté son fluide glaciaire à ce degré sous lequel les atomes explosaient ? Tout aurait été détruit dans la base hormis son ossature, les corps organiques aussi bien que l'électronique — ces damnées machines sans nul doute responsables d'avoir donné l'alerte. Or non ! il s'était efforcé de n'ôter la vie à personne, pour obtenir en récompense l'arrivée des X-Men demeurés à l'école, avec Dieu savait combien de militaires sur les talons et quels moyens de traque... Une main tiède contre son biceps l'avertit que St. John l'avait rejoint et que le mutant de feu n'ignorait pas son conflit intérieur.

" Pas la peine de te mettre en boule, Häagen-Dasz ", lui dit-il gentiment, son profil aigu désignant la grosse libellule de métal qui s'éloignait à grande vitesse vers le couchant. " Il va y avoir du sport... "

Comme il parlait, la trajectoire rectiligne était en train de se briser en demi-cercles. L'hélicoptère, agité de soubresauts, roulait d'un côté, de l'autre, rétablissait le cap quelques instants, pour tanguer derechef de plus belle. Bobby interrogea des yeux son compagnon ; tout ce qu'il en obtînt fut un sourire vénéneux qui lui évoquait le Pyro de l'assaut sur Alcatraz, à ceci près que la cruauté ne pailletait plus ses yeux.

" Maintenant, le grand plongeon... Je te rassure, je ne vais pas les faire crasher ; mais un atterrissage viril, ça oui ! Des plaies et des bosses, c'est bien le moins qu'ils nous doivent. "

Bobby réalisa qu'il devait manipuler les masses d'air chaud ; une de ses mains, écartées de son corps, se devinait à peine au milieu des ridules concentriques dont l'atmosphère du sous-bois était parcourue au contact de la paume de St. John. Le mutant de glace fit naître des gouttelettes de givre devant ses yeux et à travers ces lunettes improvisées, distingua la silhouette opaque d'une longue et large colonne thermique dont la pointe émanait de la paume de son ami et dont l'extrémité, sept ou huit cents mètres vers l'est, enveloppait à gros bouillons l'hélicoptère virevoltant. L'attaque était efficace, car l'engin se mit à chuter au ralenti, avant de prendre de l'essor en une oblique non dénuée d'élégance qui le fit se déporter loin de sa trajectoire initiale, et, finalement, de disparaître à l'autre extrémité de la forêt, une dizaine de kilomètres au bas mot des deux garçons comme de la base.

" Un nouveau pouvoir ? " interrogea Bobby, fasciné malgré lui.

" Une surprise que je réservais à Magnéto, dans le cas où il aurait voulu essayer sur moi son truc avec les bouts de ferraille. En chauffant l'air au degré que je souhaite, je peux m'en faire un bouclier ; à température moins haute, ça crée des turbulences — un vent intense, capable de projeter l'ennemi loin de moi. "

Une curieuse expression animait les traits de St. John, à ces mots. Le blond se demanda bien pourquoi. Le trait de fumée matérialisant dans le ciel la chute de l'aéronef attirait ses yeux avec la sûreté d'un aimant, avant qu'ils ne revinssent se porter sur la main de Pyro. Deux ou trois allers et venues de l'un à l'autre, et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Il s'approcha de son compagnon et lui prit une main entre les siennes.

" Quand on s'est fichus sur la figure, dans l'île, tu aurais pu me sortir ce coup. Tu veux dire que tu as fait exprès de ne pas t'en servir ? "

Son sourire crispé, dents de loup sur lèvres carnassières, plaquait un rictus au bas du visage de l'Australien. Bobby recula instinctivement devant ces prunelles de tigre ; animés de leur volonté propre, ses mains se refusaient cependant à briser le contact avec les phalanges entaillées et râpeuses de Pyro. Un battement de cil, et l'expression farouche de celui-ci s'était évaporée. Son regard était devenu de velours, ses traits suaves. La transformation était saisissante, assez pour que l'intéressé s'en rendît compte. Il soupira ; sa voix se fit sombre et veloutée, des nuances de contralto dans son timbre métallique. Iceberg se surprit à se demander s'il connaissait vraiment son ami, au delà du masque, tantôt moqueur et agressif, tantôt plus miel, que le brun interposait entre le monde et lui ; du moins ces brusques changements dénotaient-ils l'effort qu'il s'imposait de façon à laisser voir nu et sans fard ce qu'il ressentait à Bobby.

" Te mettre une bonne pilée, oui, j'en mourrais d'envie ; de là à te tuer... Notre rivalité m'excitait, mes flammes contre ton givre. Magnéto, Xavier, la guerre, la Cause même n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans. C'était pur — enfin, pas tant que ça, vu que je niais mes sentiments pour toi. J'ai été tenté de prendre l'avantage avec mes vagues thermiques, puis je me suis dit que je me détesterais si je gagnais ainsi. "

Il s'arracha à l'étreinte d'Iceberg, dans ce qui parut à ce dernier être un sanglot discret. Une traînée d'air brûlant siffla entre les deux mutants, dans le prolongement duquel un bouquet d'arbres s'écrasa sur lui-même, les troncs plusieurs fois aussi larges qu'un homme envoyant des escarbilles et des morceaux d'écorce dans toutes les directions. Bobby qui avait tourné ses bras en glace devant son visage et son cou en fut pour ses frais ; les projectiles retombèrent à une certaine distance de St. John et de lui, détournés par une protection intangible.

" Impressionnant ", siffla, admiratif, le blond entre ses dents. Un sourire éclatant aviva son visage. " Ça marche aussi sur mes projections de glace ? "

" Je te prends quand tu veux ! ", répliqua, hilaire, l'Australien.

D'une passe de sa main droite, il fit mine d'enrouler sur lui-même un souffle apparu de nulle part. Bobby dardait déjà ses deux paumes dans sa direction, les trois mètres qui séparaient les garçons immédiatement gagnés par l'hiver, le blizzard et des congères hors sol. Un rire épaissi par le tabac dominait le bruit des éléments. La fureur arctique s'interrompait net à une longueur de bras de St. John. L'air rougeoyait le long des membres de ce dernier, immobile mais brassé par les hautes pressions et la volonté du maître du feu. Les pouvoirs contraires s'opposèrent un court moment, puis décrurent jusqu'à zéro.

Le mutant glaciaire secoua la fine couche de givre attachée à ses phalanges avant de recouvrer son sérieux. Cela faisait chaud au cœur de retomber dans les batailles pour de rire d'autrefois, mais la situation restait préoccupante. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient la moindre idée de leur position, ni de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire une fois sortis du couvert des sapins. Revenir à la civilisation et s'y perdre, conjecturait Bobby, ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, sans papiers, sans véhicule et vêtus comme ils l'étaient d'habits dépareillés.

" Pas mal du tout, allume cigare. Sur ce, avanti ! "

" Okay, mais j'en ai marre d'aller à pinces. Personne en vue ; si tu nous improvisais une piste de luge ? "

Ils avaient voyagé de la sorte plusieurs fois au cours des dernières heures, Bobby givrant le chemin sur lequel ils fonçaient, propulsés par ses jets de froidure, tandis que Pyro, un bras passé autour de la taille du blond, faisait fondre de son bras libre la piste glacée sur leurs talons. Iceberg se doutait que l'Australien appréciait davantage qu'il ne l'extériorisait de glisser à toute allure, serrés l'un contre l'autre ; aussi lui fit-il ce plaisir, malgré le niveau déclinant de son pouvoir, par trop sollicité depuis leur réveil dans la chambre de verre. Atteindre le talus en contrebas duquel serpentaient les lacis de la route leur demanda moins d'une minute. La vue qui s'étendait de la crête rocheuse portait loin, dégageant un paysage quasi vierge ; le ruban d'asphalte desservait plusieurs fermettes noyées dans une prairie au vert jaunissant typiquement automnal, pour s'évaser sur une cuvette entre toutes reconnaissables. Une mine à ciel ouvert. Peut-être un kilomètre en aval du complexe minier, les trouées d'une minuscule ville, dix rues dans sa plus grande extension sur six ou sept de large, c'était difficile à préciser en raison du vallonnement du relief, apportaient un semblant de civilisation à une contrée qui répandait une impression d'âpreté et de solitude. La vue d'aigle de St. John lui fit constater que la plupart des, sinon tous les, bâtiments agricoles tombaient en ruines ; il serait facile d'y trouver un refuge provisoire, à supposer qu'ils disposaient d'assez d'avance sur les X-Men pour s'autoriser semblable pause. La bourgade, elle, dégageait le sentiment de sommeiller.

" Je ne sens pas l'endroit ", dit-il avec une moue boudeuse. " C'est si petit que le moindre étranger doit ressortir comme le nez sur la figure... Et pauvre comme ça en a l'air, même si on chaparde des fringues et de la nourriture, on va avoir tout de suite la flicaille aux trousses. "

" Exactement ma pensée. Mais on ne gagne rien à demeurer ici. On n'a qu'à longer la voie à couvert ; elle nous mènera bien quelque part. Une fois rendus, on avisera. "

La paire de kilomètres que les garçons avaient estimée être la longueur de la route s'étira sur huit ou neuf, de sorte qu'ils étaient fourbus l'un et l'autre lorsqu'ils eurent en visuel la lisière des faubourgs. D'aussi près, impossible d'ignorer la laideur de la ville. Les toits manquaient des lattes par poignées ; la peinture cloquait sur toutes les façades ; le goudron des trottoirs alternait avec des zones entières de terre battue ; les feux de signalisation aux lampes non remplacées étaient la règle plutôt que l'exception ; les véhicules stationnés étouffaient sous une couche de poussière et de crasse telle que, sauf exception, la marque en était méconnaissable. Un chien famélique rôdait autour d'une fontaine depuis longtemps tarie, témoin l'oxydation avancée de ses bouches ; l'animal huma l'air, il regarda vers les deux mutants, hésita puis se désintéressa d'eux. La seconde d'après, il s'était égayé dans l'ombre d'un drugstore au parking dénudé. S'il ne s'agissait pas d'une ville fantôme, cela y ressemblait fort.

" Putain de trou paumé ", maugréa le brun en désignant à son compagnon, depuis l'ombre protectrice du château d'eau, le désert devant eux. " Quatre voitures dans Main Street... quatre fichues bagnoles, et c'est tout. Où on est ? Dans la Quatrième Dimension ? "

" La base semblait désaffectée ; tu as vu comme moi qu'elle était vide. Peut-être que le coin a été laissé à l'abandon quand elle a fermé. C'est vraiment pas de chance. " Bobby était décontenancé et pas qu'un peu inquiet ; leurs perspectives d'avenir s'assombrissaient à toute allure. Lui qui, auparavant, avait compté acheter des provisions, dormir quelques heures dans le premier abri discret venu et tailler la route en stop ou en co-voiturage, il déchantait amèrement. C'était bien leur veine, après s'être évadés de leur prison...

" Dans ce cas, assez tourné autour du pot ", décida son ami. " Je prends à l'est ; tu vas à l'ouest. Rendez-vous au square, devant la fontaine, dans une heure. "

" Attends ! ", lança le maître de la glace en se caressant l'estomac. Son havresac chuta lourdement sur le sol caillouteux. Il en tira un ouvre boîte et deux packs de corned-beef, dont il fourra un dans la main de St. John sans faire davantage de manières. " Mangeons d'abord ; ce sera ça de pris. "

" Toi et ta panse... ; tu n'aurais pas plutôt une clope ? " Le ton de l'Australien se voulait railleur, mais ses prunelles de jais, et la manière qu'il eut de se jeter sur l'ustensile, éventèrent la plaisanterie.

Les fugitifs n'étaient pas les seuls à pester contre leur mauvaise fortune. Les occupants de l'hélicoptère avaient recouvré leurs esprits longtemps après le crash, tous en plus ou moins mauvais état, sonnés, perdus et rien moins que d'attaque pour le long trekking à travers bois qui les attendait. La balise GPS localisant la base leur permettrait de l'atteindre ; quant au reste, ils en étaient réduits à leurs propres moyens. Il leur fallait de surcroît guider Scott, l'aveugle volontaire ; ses lunettes avaient été perdues durant l'atterrissage, et la situation le trouvait aussi peu désireux que possible de reproduire l'incident de la Statue de la Liberté. Warren avait trouvé plus opportun de l'emporter dans ses bras et de le faire voler ; cela laissait sur leurs jambes Colossus et Gambit, l'imposant Soviétique et le Cajun véloce. Les sapins reculaient devant la force de Piotr, sans laquelle le vantard aux yeux rouges n'eût probablement pas couru aussi vite, tellement cette zone de forêt et son terrain accidenté dressaient d'obstacles à leur course. La bonne volonté de l'équipe se heurtait néanmoins à la dure réalité : leur progression était trop lente. La grande après-midi écoulée depuis le moment de leur départ ne les avait conduit environ qu'à mi-chemin, or le soleil déclinait, à cours de rayons, et l'instant approchait qui les verrait contraints de changer de parti — bivouaquer jusqu'à l'aube ou risquer de tourner en rond. Déjà Warren ne planait plus qu'à courte distance du sommet des arbres.

" Mécanique à la noix ", lança Gambit en refermant sur lui les pans de sa gabardine de cuir. Ses yeux ne s'attardèrent pas sur les déchirures et lacérations que les basses branches ménageaient impitoyablement dans l'habit, quoique le mutant aux cartes n'ignorait rien de ces dégâts et qu'il se fût promis de les faire assumer à l'école ; ils débinaient avec aigreur le boîtier du GPS accroché à la ceinture d'Angel.

" Oh, écrase ! ", répliqua Colossus qui venait de déraciner une souche assez grande pour les empêcher de passer et de la coucher de côté comme si elle n'avait pas pesé davantage qu'une bûche. " Cela ne sert à rien d'incriminer le matériel ; remercie-le de marcher, avec le choc qu'il a pris... "

" N'empêche que si on pouvait le consulter plus souvent, sans le vider ou je ne sais quoi, on ne serait pas dans une mouise aussi profonde ! Tourner en rond la nuit, en relevant notre position seulement de temps à autre : sans façon, merci.. Et arrête de lorgner sans arrêt l'autre piaf ; tu as peur qu'il tombe, ou quoi ?. "

" Rémt LeBeau ! Pendant que tu fais l'enfant, les autres sont peut-être en train de mourir ! "

La voix sèche de Cyclope. Warren venait de le déposer à quelques mètres des deux coureurs des bois. Le blond aux ailes d'oiseau, visage crispé sur une expression douloureuse, iris animés d'un éclat fiévreux, massait ses appendices déployés devant lui ; les muscles de ses bras gonflés à se rompre attestaient de l'intensité de ses efforts pour dissiper les crampes qui crucifiaient ses omoplates. Gambit, dans l'idée duquel une pause n'était pas malvenue après leur train d'enfer, s'arrêta sur la droite du vétéran X-Man, à distance respectueuse de son rival ailé. Colossos surgit le dernier ; il relâcha sa mutation lorsqu'il s'avisa que les trois autres ne faisaient pas mine de vouloir repartir, et vint s'intercaler entre Cyclope et le Cajun. Sa carrure n'était pas moins impressionnante sous son aspect humain ; il en avait conscience et il en jouait, comme maintenant, dans les situations tendues qu'une parole pouvait faire tourner à l'escalade.

" Je ne peux me résoudre à penser que Bobby leur a porté un coup fatal ", dit-il, en rebondissant sur les derniers mots de Summers. " En animation suspendue à cause du froid, nos amis sont susceptibles de tenir longtemps. Nous ne sommes pas à quelques heures près. A vous de trancher, Scott. On s'arrête ou pas ? "

Un as de cœur voltigea entre le Russe et le mutant aux yeux fermés, sa trajectoire une suite d'arabesques dont l'intention moqueuse était indiscutable.

" Pas d'accord que ce soit le lâcheur qui aie le dernier mot ". Gambit contenait à peine la note mauvaise au fond de sa voix. La carte virevoltait en lacérant l'écorce des arbres, redevenue l'arme qu'elle n'avait cessé d'être. Elle s'estompa soudain dans une flammèche vermillon. Deux infimes rais pourpres brillaient à la commissure des paupières closes de Cyclope. Leur éclat disparut avec un froncement de ses cils.

" Ma tête ne te revient pas, je peux le comprendre, mais n'aie garde de dépasser les bornes... ", fit Scott.

" Oui, ferme-la ", menaça Warren en étendant et claquant une aile d'un geste dénué d'ambiguïté. " Quand on n'a aucune expérience et que du fiel à décharger, on la joue modeste ! "

" Le privilégié nous fait l'honneur de ses conseils... Eh, Birdy ! c'est pas de toi qu'il s'agit, donc tu gardes ta tête sous tes plumes ! "

Des vrilles migraineuses taraudaient le front et les tempes de Piotr ; ce n'était pas chose à Dieu possible, d'arriver jusqu'ici pour se sauter les uns à la gorge des autres... Il revint à son état métallique et, saisissant à pleines mains le rocher le plus gros qu'offrait le voisinage, déboula entre les protagonistes. Un regard noir à Scott, une oeillade meurtrière à ce fou de Gambit, un froncement de sa ride du lion pour Angel, et il faisait tournoyer l'énorme pierre à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Chacun des autres, même Cyclope, battit en retraite devant le spectacle qu'il offrait : une force de la nature surmontant péniblement sa colère.

" C'est pas fini, les enfantillages ? On continue, ou je vous jure que je me sers des uns pour taper sur les autres ! Mais d'abord, vous allez tâter de Monsieur Granite ici présent. "

Il avait rugi avec une voix que son contrôle poussé dans ses limites rendait pâteuse et des inflexions rudes aux relents de guerre froide. Ceux-ci eussent douché les pires des extrémismes ; hélas, deux des présents bouillaient de trop de bile, le ressentiment à l'égard de la situation et des avanies du passé les aveuglait au delà de toute raison. Aux vilains plis ravinant le visage de Summers, non moins qu'à la contracture de ses poings, ce dernier se butait. Il en allait de même du côté de Rémy ; ses yeux nuance de sang caillé, sans iris qui leur donnât l'aspect humain, étincelaient, et plus, sous le double fouet de l'outrage et du choc. Tout à coup, Warren marcha droit vers le mutant d'adamantium.

" Tu as raison ; nous nous sommes emballés. On se calme tous et on réfléchit posément. M. Summers ? "

" C'est Scott ", corrigea l'intéressé. " D'accord pour continuer encore un peu. "

" Gambit ? "

" Tu as le GPS, tu commandes. Mais venez pas vous plaindre si on s'étripe dans l'obscurité. "

Il se produisit alors un phénomène inattendu. Les trois mutants qui avaient été à un cheveu de s'élancer l'un contre l'autre échangèrent un regard que ne sut interpréter Colossus, suite à quoi ils partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. Rémy fut le dernier à être gagné par cette hilarité, tant étaient profondes les racines de son ressentiment ; il n'en céda pas moins, à la fin. Et de pouffer de concert avec les autres. Le roc dont Piotr ne s'était pas encore départi échappa à ses doigts ; il lui aurait brisé les os des pieds s'ils n'avaient été présentement à l'épreuve de toutes choses. La bruit de sa chute contre l'humus dur et pulvérulent attira l'attention des rieurs du côté du géant. L'expression de sa face devait être impayable, car chacun repartit à qui mieux mieux. Summers recouvra son sérieux le premier. Il toussota, puis lança calmement :

" Je reconnais mes fautes ; je suis le roi des enquiquineurs, pas étonnant que Jean m'aie préféré Logan. Je te demande pardon, Piotr — à vous tous. "

" Ne me regardez pas comme ça ", marmonna Gambit, très conscient que l'attention se concentrait sur lui. " Ça va ; je promets de me tenir. Ma langue ne sortira de ma bouche que pour... vous embrasser ! "

La mine dégoûtée du blond était si hautement comique ; le Cajun ne put réprimer son envie de s'élancer vers lui, bras ouverts, en mimant un baiser passionné... Les deux jeunes hommes se poursuivirent pendant quelque temps autour de la clairière ménagée par le bras invincible du Russe, des volées de cartes et des plumes en abondance dans leur sillage, sans compter les chamailleries verbales qu'ils ne s'épargnaient pas. Ceci jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement ne s'élevat. Le silence qui s'établit aussitôt fit se dévisager des yeux Cyclope et Colossus. Allons donc ! Quelle nouvelle catastrophe attendait la mission, par la faute des juniors ? Scott se fendit d'un haussement d'épaules exaspéré. S'ils étaient arrivés à surmonter leur énième prise de bec, cela ne pouvait laisser de n'être pas insurmontable.

Voilà qui était parler un peu vite. Les mains jointes de Warren supportaient le boîtier du GPS. Ou ce qu'il en subsistait après un tacle un tantinet rugueux du Cajun sur le milliardaire. Celui-ci avait glissé en arrière et roulé de côté, l'appareil pris en tenaille, sous lui, entre le sol peu confortable, le poids du corps du blond et les propres quatre-vingt et quelques kilos du manipulateur de cartes. Autant dire que le précieux engin avait connu des jours meilleurs...

Pyro écrasa de la semelle de sa basket la canette vide agitée par le vent contre l'une des parois éventrées du distributeur. A ses pieds, le havresac ouvert oscillait doucement. Le mutant était conscient qu'il aurait dû déployer de plus grands égards envers l'argent — leur argent ; mais ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait apparaître pour le leur disputer... Non contente de ne receler âme qui vive, la bourgade s'était avérée étouffante au possible. Les maisons de ville à un et deux étages sur les rues adjacentes à Main Street pouvaient attirer l'œil par la relative recherche de leurs façades, le caractère des moulures et des stucs en surplomb des balcons, le bois bronzé de leur porte d'entrée ou les colonnes en toc qui encadraient chaque porche, l'intérieur en était sans exception aucune morne, nauséabond et peuplé d'araignées. St. John en avait délogé quelques spécimen assez impressionnants au détour de tel escalier ou sous tel lustre envahi de poussière ; quoique peu suspect d'arachnophobie, le garçon au visage en lame de rasoir et au perpétuel rictus sarcastique en avait conçu un dégoût suffisant à les faire flamber dans la minute avec satisfaction. Les tracés géométriques plus clairs sur la tapisserie ou le lambris des murs proclamaient la présence de cadres, tableaux et meubles depuis longtemps déménagés ; le fouillis dont maintes chambres portaient les marques corroborait l'hypothèse de Bobby d'un abandon en masse. Le fait que les maisons fussent presque toutes verrouillées, et les halls de certaines encombrés de cartons couverts de poudre grise et de valises dressées contre les murs, plaidait aussi dans ce sens. Le tempérament impulsif du mutant l'avait incité à crocheter les portes, or il s'était bien vite lassé de jouer de ses muscles pour un résultat limité ; son corps s'était alors transformé sous l'aiguillon de son énervement et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le loisir de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, St. John s'était trouvé de l'autre côté du vantail solidement barricadé devant lequel ses poings et ses épaules avaient en vain exercé leur talent. De la fumée noire montait de ses épaules et de ses cuisses, relief de sa métamorphose puisque aussi bien les extrémités de ses doigts étaient encore comme telles. Du gaz de combustion grossièrement moulé à la ressemblance de phalanges humaines. Son pouvoir intégrait par conséquent les produits dérivés du feu ! Y compris ses vêtements et les objets solidaires de corps, tel le havresac. Décidément, ce jour était tout de surprises... Le maître des flammes avait ri de bon cœur face à cette compétence supplémentaire.

Son exploration de la ville s'en était vue facilitée. Trois quarts d'heure lui suffirent amplement à visiter l'ensemble des demeures, des boutiques et immeubles publics sis dans la portion à lui dévolue de l'endroit. De l'argenterie à menu titrage avait tenté la part chapardeuse de son être, celle-là qui, avant l'irruption du Professeur dans sa vie, s'était complue bon gré mal gré à de menus trafics et à ces accommodements avec le dégoût sexuel dans lesquels, tôt ou tard, donnaient les enfants des rues ; la présence des liasses de billets dans le fond de son sac l'avait en définitive retenu d'emporter ces babioles et les menus trésors semblables laissés par les résidents derrière eux. St. John ne se trouva pas mécontent que la montre à son poignet annonce pour imminent le moment du rendez-vous avec Bobby ; en vérité, il en était soulagé. La solitude pouvait ne lui peser de rien à l'ordinaire, mais en cette ville fantôme, elle se nuançait de relents d'appréhension diffus qui remuaient bien trop d'idées moroses dans l'esprit du mutant.

Le temps encore à tuer fut donc consacré à ratisser les ruelles. Peut-être l'une des voitures abandonnées au détour des croisements pourrait-elle être démarrée... Il fallut à Pyro en rabattre ; derrière des apparences plus ou moins bien conservées, toutes étaient d'affreux tas de ferraille, aux moteurs à deux doigts de tomber en lambeaux de par leur propre poids, au châssis brinquebalant à la moindre poussée. Le très peu de notions de mécanique assimilées par l'Australien à l'école de Xavier ne permettait pas d'entretenir le doute : à moins qu'Iceberg n'eût eu meilleure main, ils ne risquaient guère de s'en aller sur quatre roues... En désespoir de cause, St. John était revenu sur ses pas et installé sur le parvis du restaurant drugstore, à main gauche du square à la fontaine. La séparation entre les deux parties du bâtiment formait niche ; c'est dans ce replis de ténèbres, invisible derrière la forme affaissée du distributeur de boissons et tabac, qu'il guettait la survenue d'Iceberg. Appelez cette précaution paranoïa, le petit brun n'en avait cure ; l'essentiel pour lui était qu'il eût une vue dégagée sur le square sans que quiconque venant par là ne pût l'apercevoir. Son séjour parmi les rangs des zélateurs de Magnéto le lui avait appris : en toute circonstance où l'instinct lui criait de se défier, écouter celui-ci pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort.

Un cliquetis discret fit résonner sa montre. L'heure était écoulée. Un mauvais point pour Monsieur Sans Défaut, ironisa-t-il en a parte ; il l'avait fait mentir, il était en retard. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence de tombe. St. John se sentait des fourmis dans les jambes, son thermostat interne s'emballait. Dieu qu'il haïssait attendre... De Bobby, toujours pas. Il refusait de lâcher la bride sur le cou à son imagination ; il avait autrefois assez fait de sottises pour ne pas s'accorder la moindre confiance en cas d'inquiétude et de stress. _Du calme,__Allerdyce_, se morigénait-il ; _tu imagines__toujours le pire. Il aura baguenaudé en route ou, comme je le connais, coupé les cheveux en quatre et cherché après ces gens_. Ses réflexions lui prirent un moment dont il ne s'avisa qu'après coup, et non sans surprise, de la durée véritable. Près d'une heure, dixit le cadran de sa montre. Le ciel enténébré portait le deuil du jour qui touchait à sa fin. Une impulsion lui fit passer le sac et marcher dans le crépuscule. Il ne pouvait se permettre de patienter davantage ; sans torche ni un simple briquet sous la nuit qui montait à l'assaut de la ville, Iceberg devait déjà être réduit à chercher son chemin à tâtons. Et avec les X-Men dans la forêt voisine, la perspective n'avait rien de bien réjouissant. Comme si le hameau n'était pas suffisamment sinistre en lui-même...

Ce fut donc un Pyro qui s'obligeait au calme mais fulminait en son for intérieur qui traversa les cinquante mètres du square et fila en direction de la portion de bourgade dont son ami n'était pas revenu. Il fut à peine surpris de la trouver plus délabrée que la sienne. Dépassée la rangée d'immeubles bas et borgnes, il arriva sur une esplanade occupée par deux quadrilatères aux proportions respectables, que leur ordonnance sévère et le béton mal blanchi des façades annonçaient être des locaux communaux. Une croix délavée sur le porche de la première bâtisse annonçait un hôpital. Le double vantail en haut d'une volée de marches en était béant et verglacé. Par là. Les couloirs du vieux centre de soins étaient désaccoutumés aux visiteurs de chair ; le passage d'un St. John de fumée infrangible et noirâtre y souleva à peine quelques grammes de poussière, sans rencontrer mieux que de récentes traces de pas. Le maître des flammes passa ensuite dans ce qui s'apparentait à un hôtel de ville. Encore une fois, chou blanc. Les salles anonymes n'avaient rien conservé du passage de Bobby ; ou la piste se faisait trop subtile pour lui. La lumière dès à présent quasi inexistante déformait les objets dans son champ de vision ; ses flammes suppléaient certes à l'absence de lampe, mais la façon qu'elles avaient de revêtir les parois, les meubles et les couloirs d'ombres veloutées ajoutait à l'angoisse et au sentiment d'oppression sous lequel, de plus en plus, le mutant se débattait.

Restait une portion de l'immeuble qu'il n'avait pas fouillée. Le poste de police.

La perspective réveillait en Pyro une fibre douloureuse. La police ne figurait pas pour rien au nombre de ses phobies. Cela importait peu. Quand bien même tous les sheriffs du monde l'attendaient derrière la robuste porte métallique, il devait à son compagnon de la pousser et d'entrer. Foin de bonnes manières. Drake valait qu'il prenne sur lui et se montrât un roc. L'Australien aspira une goulée d'air par ses narines, puis tapa dans son pouvoir. Le panneau de zinc hurla son désaccord tandis qu'un poing de feu orange le traversait de haut en bas en y ménageant un passage de taille humaine. St. John bondit par cette brèche, des langues de feu orange crépitant à l'extrémité de chacun de ses doigts.

" Je t'attendais ", l'accueillit une voix entre toutes familière. " Veux-tu éteindre ces méchantes flammes ? Tu peux me faire griller, j'y consens, mais lui va y avoir droit aussi... "

" Raven ? "

Devant les yeux ébahis de Pyro se dressait, bien vivante, sa seule amie dans les Mauvais Mutants. Bleue, écailleuse, prédatrice Mystique. A lui seul, le fait qu'elle eût recouvré sa forme surnaturelle suscitait des dizaines de questions. Également surprenant, son refus apparent de combattre, alors qu'elle détenait en Bobby, vivant et encapuchonné de glace sur sa chaise dans le coin le plus distant de la salle d'attente, un atout décisif. Ceci dit, l'heure était rien moins qu'à la spéculation sur ses motifs ; sincère ou pas, la reine des coups fourrés avait mal joué en s'emparant d'Iceberg. Tragiquement mal joué.

" Tu as cinq secondes pour t'expliquer, connasse ", lança-t-il de sa voix des mauvais jours, qu'il ponctua d'un sourire prédateur. Le jais de ses iris avait acquis une profondeur mate, qui engouffrait la totalité de ses pupilles ; les mèches en désordre au sommet de son crâne remuaient, spasmodiques, au gré des ondes de chaleur que son être exsudait.

Peu de personnes pouvaient se targuer d'intimider Mystique. Or, en cet instant, face à Pyro sur le point d'attaquer, fossette tavelée, lèvres minces et cruelles, profil aigu modelé en forme de défi, la transformiste jura avoir entr'aperçu des filaments ambrés qui jouaient dans le néant de ses prunelles, comme autant de prémisses à l'enfer sur Terre. Et elle eut peur. Une frousse absolue, conquérante, telle qu'elle n'en avait pas ressentie de semblable depuis sa prime rencontre avec Magnéto. Phénix avait été effrayante, certes ; mais l'élément igné dont la puissance bouillonnait sous le self-control de St. John Allerdyce, vernis d'humanité ô combien fragile pour qui connaissait le garçon, son passé, ses sautes d'humeur, projetait une sauvagerie devant laquelle il n'avait pas à transiger. Raven aurait dû le savoir ; après le fiasco d'Alcatraz et la honte de sa neutralisation, la vieille pourriture pratiquait l'escalade — il ne lui fallait rien moins qu'une arme absolue. Le feu dont l'appétit terrible animait les yeux de tigre devant elle.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas dit que Raven paraîtrait jamais lâche. Elle parvint à croasser :

" Une suffira. Le vieux sait tout de tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Il est en route. "

Pyro demeura interdit. Les fils d'or en fusion au tréfonds de ses yeux, si possible, s'étaient multipliés, soit incompréhension, soit refus d'accorder foi aux paroles de Raven. La femme au corps bleu nucléaire sut en toute certitude qu'elle jouait sa vie sur un unique lancé de dé, aussi s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter :

" J'ai voulu expliquer à ton copain de quoi il retournait, mais il m'a attaquée. Je me suis changée pour le contrer, j'y suis allée un peu fort ; il était dans le cirage. Le temps qu'il soit revenu à lui et que je lui serve mon histoire, tu as fait irruption. Si je le voulais mort, crois-tu qu'il serait là, givré mais indemne ? Oh, John, une fois dans ta vie, sers-toi de ta cervelle ! Le vaccin ne dure pas, mieux, il augmente la mutation dès qu'il a cessé d'agir. Pense à ce que tu vas devenir après qu'_il _te l'aura injecté ! "

" Qu'il approche, on verra bien ! ", répartit le jeune homme en éteignant ses jointures. Une passe de ses doigts libéra suffisamment d'énergie thermique afin de dégager le blond de sa gangue glaciaire. Le bâillon de givre éclata dans un bruit de cristal fracturé, et Iceberg laissa échapper le cri comprimé dans sa gorge depuis la charge de son ami.

" Grand Dieu, John ! Tu es sain et sauf ! Après ce qu'a dit cette garce, je redoutais que tu ne sois tombé sur Magnéto et sa clique... Elle m'attendait, enfin nous ; elle prétend avoir su qu'on s'échapperait. "

L'œil tigré d'Allerdyce n'avait pas cillé une seule fois depuis la révélation de Mystique. Pareille maîtrise de soi était peu dans les cordes du garçon, à son ordinaire une pile électrique et quelqu'un que Raven avait adoré taquiner. Celle-ci releva non sans satisfaction que, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur face-à-face, la profondeur effarante de ses iris s'était mitigée d'une expression caressante. Intéressant... Bobby avait parlé, et son ancien meilleur ami de se radoucir.

Elle décida de pousser l'avantage que lui donnaient ces bonnes dispositions relatives :

" J'ai une voiture garée derrière l'église. Filons à la faveur de l'obscurité... "

Le manteau des ténèbres sous lequel se tassait la forêt protesta, déchiré comme il l'était par les rafales optiques de Cyclope. Après de longs et peu concluants efforts pour avaler la distance les séparant de la base sans apport lumineux, les X-Men s'étaient résolus à prendre le taureau par les cornes. Colossus était fourbu à force de jouer des coudes parmi les troncs, les rochers et autres obstacles naturels qui surgissaient devant eux sans crier gare. Titan ou pas, il approchait de son point de rupture. Scott proposa d'enclencher la vitesse supérieure. Gambit s'était récrié : et s'ils attiraient sur eux une attention mal venue ? quid s'ils allumaient un incendie ? Mais ses protestations avaient été de peu de poids au regard des avantages de cette solution, et de la langue acérée de Warren. Piotr s'était laissé convaincre ; il avait hissé Cyclope sur une de ses épaules, enjoint aux deux autres de marcher dans ses pas ; et la pyrotechnie s'était mise en action. Les rayons ouvraient une tranchée profonde au sein de laquelle la progression était aisée. On avait vu mieux en fait de spectacle, de par les braises qui ne s'éteignaient pas immédiatement et projetaient des lueurs torves de part et d'autre des sections forestières arasées. N'importe comment, débarrassé des troncs et des affleurements innombrables de roc, c'était une avenue qui, rectifiée en fonction des données du GPS — Gambit avait accompli merveilles sur le boîtier ; il ne ressemblait plus à grand chose, pourtant il fonctionnait —, rapprochait les mutants de leur objectif à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient.

Plusieurs kilomètres de marche sous pareilles conditions n'étaient pas pour effrayer les X-Men. Ils furent rendus avant d'avoir pu commencer à trouver le temps long. Comme de bien entendu, le Cajun n'avait pas caché sa lassitude ni ménagé les remarques acides lorsque le pas rapide sur lequel s'était élancé la bande s'était mû en un petit trot difficile à tenir par le dandy et le fumeur qu'était l'homme aux yeux pourpres. Il protestait après les crampes dans ses jarrets quand une ultime rafle des rayons de Summers dégagea l'accès au raidillon en haut duquel était censée s'ouvrir la base.

Censée, dans la mesure où la topographie arborait les séquelles de changements récents et traumatiques. Un pan intégral de colline avait dévalé la pente, conférant à l'ensemble l'allure d'un cratère. Les lèvres de ce dernier, noircies, irrégulières et par endroits vitrifiées, semblaient avoir explosé de l'intérieur. Le même mot monta aux lèvres de chacun des présents. Allerdyce. Qui d'autre aurait pu susciter une colonne de feu depuis les entrailles de la base ? Ce qui amenait une question des moins réconfortante. Quelle garantie avaient les X-Men que ceux des leurs retenus dans leur prison de glace les attendaient intacts ?

Piotr héla ses camarades du sommet de la pente. Leurs peines n'avaient pas été en vain ; et quand bien même, les fatigues et les épreuves des dernières heures eussent été vides de sens s'ils s'en tenaient à cette première, négative impression... Warren déposa Scott sur la bouche du cratère, parmi un enchevêtrement de plaques de métal et plusieurs mètres d'éboulis composés de terre pulvérulente, de tiges luxées de métal et de sections de béton calcinées. De la cendre partout ; un paysage de sapins chauves et couchés ; de noirs quartiers de roche semés en cercle sur des dizaines de mètres comme autant de bombes volcaniques ; et ces fragments de machines éparpillés aux quatre vents : on eût cru contempler le spectacle de la chute d'un missile. Les coeurs les mieux accrochés se serrèrent dans la poitrine des arrivants. Trop de temps s'était écoulé. Ce qu'ils allaient trouver sous terre ne manquerait pas d'être macabre, vu la violence avec laquelle Iceberg et Pyro avait surgi de leur séjour de réclusion.

Angel rompit le silence en déployant ses ailes au dessus de leur tête. Colossus et Gambit avaient oublié la cécité dont Summers ne pouvait se départir... Ils lui décrivirent sommairement le paysage. Puis ils prirent le chemin de l'espèce d'entonnoir à la pente hasardeuse le long duquel leurs jeunes compagnons s'étaient décarcérés. Leur progression buta rapidement contre un glacier opaque et infrangible. Une demie journée après sa création, la masse polaire leur opposait son front uni dont aucune fissure, pas la plus infime rigole, ne témoignait qu'elle désirât céder ou fondre. Un uppercut de Piotr n'y pratiqua pas seulement l'ombre d'une rayure. Les rafales optiques essayées par Cyclope obtinrent un résultat à peine moins déprimant.

" Jamais rencontré une glace pareille ", constata le professeur de sciences physiques après qu'un tir laser de plusieurs secondes eût ébranlé le front de la masse gelée en y propageant une fissure minime. " Mon pouvoir ne lui fait quasiment rien... "

" C'est le zéro absolu. Vos rayons détiennent une vaste force concussive, mais cela ne suffit pas à ramollir ce gel, car ils ne sont pas brûlants. " Colossus, ou la voix de la raison. " Nous nous sommes avancés, je le crains, au delà de nos possibilités en montant cette expédition... "

" On n'a qu'à s'y mettre de concert ", suggéra Angel dont le coup d'épaules, asséné avec toute la lourdeur que lui conférait son vol plané à cent et quelques kilomètres heure, venait de rebondir misérablement sur la surface du glacier. Ses yeux bleus lui mangeaient le visage, dans l'excès de sa détermination.

" Mes cartes sont vôtres pour attaquer ", approuva Gambit.

" Cela peut fonctionner ", fit Cyclope songeur, une main frottant sa paupière gauche engourdie. " En se focalisant sur le même point, peut-être parviendrons-nous à affaiblir assez la structure de cette glace afin qu'elle se fracture. Dès l'instant qu'on aura entamé la surface, l'intérieur encaissera moins bien l'énergie cinétique, et il y aura moyen de progresser dedans. "

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Un fracas d'adamantium mordant le froid compact et irisé à la surface duquel les plumes de Warren et les plus puissantes des cartes de LeBeau ne ménageaient pas leur effort, couvrait le chuintement des rafales échappées à la rétine mutante de Cyclope. Fragilisé lentement par ces coups de boutoir, le glacier s'écaillait mais ne se rendait point. Ce fut bientôt un véritable enfer pour les mutants. Des étincelles surgissaient aux endroits où les phalanges de Colossus rebondissaient contre le gel ; la température née du jaillissement continu des rayons de Summers liquéfiait en cataractes, menues mais asphyxiantes tant elles partaient en vapeur d'eau, les contours naguère géométriquement impeccables de la masse de glace ; le sol et le plafond d'acier déformé par celle-ci tordaient, craquaient, murmuraient leur désapprobation d'être traités ainsi. Gambit balaya de son bras le paquet de cheveux qui ne cessait de venir lui ombrager la face ; ses bras fonctionnaient désormais par pur automatisme, il ne comptait plus les litres de sueur dégoulinant de ses habits, cependant qu'il mobilisait ses dernières forces à l'encontre de cette diablesse de mer de givre. Un coup d'œil de côté confirma le désespoir qu'il sentait poindre en lui. Angel n'était pas en meilleure forme. Summers lui-même tremblait sur ses jambes, dos voûté, posture marquée au coin de l'épuisement. Ses tirs s'apparentaient de plus en plus à du morse : de longues rafales succédées de tirs brefs et déclinants. Piotr l'invincible se battait encore et toujours avec la rage de ses compatriotes, sang volcanique sous apparence placide. Le rythme selon lequel ses uppercuts s'enchaînaient entre les instants de répit que s'accordait Cyclope, n'avait à aucun moment rétrogradé. Tout le contraire. L'homme d'adamantium cognait tel un boxeur repoussé dans les cordes.

Sans autre signe avant-coureur qu'un craquement discret, le front gelé sur lequel les X-Men concentraient leur puissance céda à grands renforts de fragments acérés. De proche en proche, c'est le glacier entier qui s'étoilait, déstabilisé par la rupture de sa masse cristalline, implosait en myriades de fractures rapidement aussi larges qu'un homme, se déformait en plis et craquelures à la manière d'un millefeuille titanesque, roulait sur lui-même pour, finalement, cesser d'exister comme structure. Stalactites, stalagmites, dents de givre affûté, blocs échappés à l'implosion car trop solides en eux-mêmes, galets avides de faire chuter les vainqueurs de la banquise, le décor tenait du pandémonium et recelait mille dangers insidieux. L'intérieur des tunnels, auparavant invisibles, déroulait ses lacis sous le regard des quatre mutants au souffle court, à la résolution intacte. Plus loin les attendaient des salles que des reflets blanc bleu et miroitants prédisaient être toujours obstruées. Bobby avait vraiment bien fait les choses. La victoire si chèrement acquise, les X-Men avaient encore à la confirmer et l'étendre, s'ils tenaient à délivrer leurs amis.

" Eh ! ", retentit la voix nasale de Rémy ; " Birdy ! Tu veux pas nous pondre un œuf, qu'on se fasse une brouillade ? J'ai l'estomac dans les talons... "

En parlant de plaisanterie : à l'arrière du SUV lancé à vive allure sur l'Intersate 57, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête. St. John et Bobby, adossés côte à côte bien qu'ils s'étaient gardés de tout contact, ruminaient les informations apportées par Mystique. L'altération de son amour pour Magnéto en une haine inexpiable se comprenait, après la trahison accomplie de sang froid par le vieil homme lorsque l'utilité de la mutante, frappée par l'antidote, avait fait long feu. Ne disait-on pas couramment que l'enfer le cédait à la jalousie d'une femme outragée ? Le reste de son histoire suscitait un degré de confiance moins évident. Son accent de vérité n'était à investir d'aucune créance, compte tenu de son expertise ès ruses et faux semblants. St. John lui aurait, néanmoins, volontiers accordé le bénéfice du doute si Bobby ne s'était déclaré sceptique et n'avait balayé tant le fonds que la forme de ce récit de sa manière inimitable : à mots choisis, pas un plus haut que l'autre, mais en ponctuant la chute de ses phrases qui d'un plissement résolu de ses yeux, qui d'un mouvement volontaire du menton. Les fossettes dont ses joues s'ornaient en dépit de ses efforts pour demeurer empreint de gravité, envoyaient un trouble délectable dans les reins de Pyro.

La transformiste affirmait avoir été consumée par sa rancoeur à l'égard de Magnéto. Laissée en liberté, même réduite au stade humain, la première occasion avait été bonne pour fausser compagnie à la paire de policiers imbéciles dont le juge aux affaires mutantes l'avait affublée à la fin de sa garde à vue. Le retour de son talent la rendait à nouveau capable de se venger du chef de la Confrérie. Sa furtivité conjuguée avec son don de séduction de la gent masculine l'avait bientôt rapprochée de ses anciens alliés sans qu'ils s'en doutent. Une semaine et demie. Tel était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le calamiteux fiasco du coup sur Alcatraz. Drake et Allerdyce avaient par conséquent dormi sept jours dans les entrailles de Claymore Mountain. Cette ancienne base de l'Us Air Force, désaffectée depuis la seconde guerre du Golfe, était la dernière sur la liste des endroits possibles dont la taupe des Mauvais Mutants au sein du Département de la Défense avait eu vent. Trop exposée, trop évidente avec sa localisation au milieu de nulle part, et à peine dissimulée de surcroît, là où d'autres bunkers avaient résisté aux efforts de tous les ufologistes depuis les années cinquante et Roswell. Ledit informateur était responsable de la grande chasse à l'homme organisée sur les talons de St. John. En effet, il avait eu connaissance des fichiers de Jean Grey sur l'étendue de ses pouvoirs ; avec l'appel au secours lancé par l'école durant la 'combustion' de l'Australien, ses soupçons s'étaient mués en certitude, et l'intérêt de Magnéto été à la hauteur de la somme dont il avait acheté toutes ces révélations. " _Tu l'as su comment ?_ ", s'était enquis Bobby. — " _En déliant la langue à Crapaud et Dents de Sabre. Du whisky, de la musique country, un bon coup ; ces deux taches m'ont dégoisé l'affaire, et en prime je me suis éclatée !_ " L'exploration de chacun des sites potentiels avait consumé les quatre précédents jours ; Claymore était prévu pour la prochaine aurore.

La paire d'amis avait accueilli la nouvelle avec un haussement d'épaules, avant d'éclairer Raven sur la présence dans la base du ban et de l'arrière-ban des X-Men. Ce fut au tour de la mutante de ricaner. A l'en croire, Magnéto avait anticipé la chose ; le contenu de sa parade ne lui était pas venu aux oreilles, mais, le connaissant, il n'en fallait rien attendre de bon. Une chape de plomb s'était mise en place sur la voiture, à ces mots. Le silence avait duré autant que l'émission de libre parole à la station radio. Lorsqu'une plage ininterrompue de musique avait succédé à l'animateur aux accents de révérend baptiste et à ses auditeurs dont les appels sonnaient creux, ainsi qu'il sied aux humains dans leur vie quotidienne, la conversation ne se ranima pas pour autant, quelques efforts que déployât à cette fin Mystique.

Elle ne s'en formalisa que plus tard. Trop tard. Après coup, elle comprit que c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait failli, en ne gagnant pas la confiance de ses passagers. A sa décharge, il convenait de dire qu'entre l'expression ouvertement butée d'Iceberg et la contenance défiante, sinon tendue, dont Pyro ne faisait pas mine de vouloir se défaire, elle se trouvait à court d'arguments. Ce qui se passait entre eux, quoi que ce fût exactement, les mettait hors d'atteinte de ses tentatives afin de se les concilier.

Cinq cents kilomètres au loin de Claymore Moutain, le SUV marqua sa première halte sur une aire d'autoroute déserte. Quelques minutes au maximum, sans égard pour la station-service dont les veilleuses aimantaient le regard un jet de pierre plus loin. Le terre-plein agrémenté de plantes tropicales avait beau garantir aux véhicules stoppant là un semblant de tranquillité, aucun des passagers de la Ford immatriculée dans le Vermont ne se sentait le cœur à s'arrêter plus longtemps que nécessaire. Les deux bons camarades se rendirent aux toilettes, pendant que Raven transvidait dans son réservoir le contenu du second des douze jerrycan dont elle s'était prémunie lors de sa halte au dernier point essence avant la base et ses bois reculés. Quand même on l'aurait remarquée tandis qu'elle achetait pour trois mille dollars de carburant, nulle conséquence n'était à craindre ; la transformiste avait promptement changé d'apparence une fois les pompes à bonne distance dans ses rétroviseurs, avant de repeindre la voiture de pied en cap de son jaune initial en un noir velouté. Cinq routes conduisaient à Claymore ; tablant que Magnéto et ses sbires iraient au plus court, elle s'était déterminée en faveur de celle qui décrivait le maximum de lacets. Son calcul avait payé. Les rares automobilistes à l'avoir doublée tant à l'aller qu'au retour tenaient en de pesants camping-cars, au train de sénateur, à la décoration citadine et criarde comme c'était inconcevable, et en quelques tracteurs convoyant péniblement leur bât. St. John et son blondin de camarade furent de retour sous peu, et ils repartirent. Quelque chose dans le langage corporel du brun avait convaincu Mystique de lui céder le volant. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient une destination ferme ; et peut-être le fait de conduire allait-il mettre Allerdyce en confiance. De fait, ce fut ce qui eut lieu. Le mutant de flammes se détendait avec les kilomètres ; assez afin de l'engager dans un dialogue, tendu certes mais dépourvu de la froideur de tantôt, avec Raven. Bobby persistait à bouder ; cependant, du moment que celui qui incarnait l'arme ultime de Magnéto voulait bien se laisser mettre hors d'atteinte du vieillard, la femme aux écailles bleues s'estimait satisfaite. Lorsque plusieurs États les sépareraient de l'Ontario et des deux groupes de mutants sur le point d'en découdre à propos des garçons, il serait bien assez temps de les mettre au courant.

La nuit tirait à sa fin. Ils filaient à vive allure sur une route encaissée entre gorge et montagne. Leur droite plongeait, vertigineuse, vers une rivière aux flots caressés par les rais de safran et de rose dont l'aurore gardait seule le secret. Mystique bâillait en réfléchissant à la suggestion dont St. John venait de la combler. Drake était un imbécile pétri de bons sentiments et drapé dans sa certitude vertueuse que les choses, en fin de compte, tourneraient bien pour eux ; Pyro, lui, gardait les pieds sur terre et son esprit aiguisé. Elle était sur le point de mettre en mots sa réponse quand le regard du tigre la frappa au visage.

Un chaleur de haut fourneau fut sur elle dans la micro seconde. En un tournemain, le souffle le plus intense qu'il lui avait été donné d'affronter balaya l'avant de la voiture et la chassa par la portière passager. La gifle de l'air l'avait propulsée presque à l'autre extrémité de la gorge avant que, la pesanteur reprenant ses droits, la mutante n'entamât sa très longue chute vers la rivière et ses rives encaissées.

" Respire un coup ", fit gravement le chauffeur en inclinant son buste afin de refermer la portière béante. Il mit un coup d'accélérateur puis regarda Bobby dans le miroir de courtoisie. " Elle disait sans doute vrai, mais nous étions d'accord ; la garder avec nous est un luxe qu'on ne peut se permettre. "

Le blond se fendit d'un sourire misérable.

" J'espère juste qu'elle ne se rompra pas le cou. Tout s'est passé tellement vite... "

" J'ai vu l'occasion, je n'ai pas hésité. Tôt ou tard elle aurait compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Eh, Icebob ! Tu te dépends et tu profites de la balade... C'est toi et moi, maintenant ; le monde n'a qu'à se faire foutre ! "

Le trajet jusqu'à l'état prochain se passa dans un silence complice. Chacun respectait les motifs qu'avait l'autre de se replier sur lui-même. Quoique si Pyro avait pu savoir que son compagnon n'arrêtait pas de se gifler mentalement à propos de l'état dans lequel il avait laissé ses anciens professeurs et amis dans les boyaux de la base, le mutant à l'humeur aussi changeante que son élément aurait pu faire demi-tour séance tenante et, nonobstant la menace représentée par Magnéto, emballer leur monture jusqu'à ce coin maudit , dans l'idée de les libérer en personne. A moins que St. John ne fût revenu les transformer en cendre. Il était trop tard, du reste, à cet instant. Car comment le blond eût-il pu se douter que, sur le coup de midi, tous les X-Men étaient à fondre devant un feu allumé par Cyclope ?

Dans une anfractuosité de galerie où les murs encore debout et les plaques ignifugées qui pendaient du plafond prévenaient la chaleur du brasier de parvenir, assis sur une cantine d'alliage repoussée, Colossus profitait d'un moment de détente durement acheté. Ses phalanges pouvaient bien cicatriser, ses jointures éclatées et meurtries à force d'avoir donné des poings contre cette glace dure comme diamant, pouvaient se reformer à la matière de l'adamantium dont elles participaient de la résistance, la douleur refluait à une allure toujours trop lente pour son gré. La joie bruyante dont les accords vibraient sous les voûtes délivrées de leurs ultimes volutes gelées, dix mètres vers la droite, décuplait les tenailles qui fouaillaient à vif dans ses terminaisons nerveuses et les synapses de son cerveau. Aux autres d'exprimer leur ardeur après avoir arraché au glacier les corps des X-Men de l'équipe prime ; Piotr, lui, évacuait l'adrénaline en s'adossant à la paroi glaciale et en massant son torse et ses bras nus avec de fins morceaux de glace pris aux centaines de copeaux de banquise que les détonations du C4 avaient envoyés joncher le béton du plancher. Il se mentait à lui-même, il le savait, en prétendant rester à ne rien faire et les yeux dans le vague. Tout valait mieux, néanmoins, que ressasser les motifs qui lui avaient fait se prescrire cet exil temporaire. Mais du passé il n'était pas si aisé de faire table rase. Il possédait une manière bien à lui de resurgir contre laquelle, mutant ou pas, nul n'était immunisé. Dans le cas du grand brun, il s'agit de la nuance dorée dont s'ajoura, par le plus grand des hasards, la flaque croupissante vers le début du corridor. Son ovale irrégulier formait une rigole qui, barrant la largeur du passage, mourait presque aux pieds de Colossus. L'eau qui perlait, au plafond, d'une stalactite survivante, capta une partie du jour fuligineux et orangé que le grand feu projetait dans la salle voisine. Et onde ce n'était plus, mais or. Blondeur de miel et de blé, en tous points similaires à la sienne chevelure. Jusque dans l'irisation du précieux fluide, il était loisible, avec de l'imagination, de recréer l'illusion des nuances et des mouvements de l'écume dorée épousant les mouvements de _sa_ tête. Dieux, Colossus n'en était pas déjà obsédé... Cela y ressemblait, pourtant.

L'esprit de Piotr Raspoutine retourna un moment vers les scènes qui s'étaient produites une fois volé en poussière l'énorme front cristallin dont la masse bouchait l'accès aux salles intérieures.

La base avait été réarmée à l'intention des élèves de Xavier. Les reliefs de la fusion quasiment achevée par St. John dans les sous-sols de l'école s'entassaient dans une enfilade de magasins, à l'est ; le matériel, au sein duquel de grandes quantités d'armes, était pour sa part conditionné dans trois salles carrées au nord-est. Alors que Rémy et Warren se mettaient en devoir d'emporter autant de roquettes, grenades et autres obusiers que leurs épaules de mutant en pouvaient transporter, Scott avait eu l'heureuse initiative de faire charrier à Colossus certains des confinements en plomb à l'intérieur desquels les métaux rendus fissiles par Allerdyce continuaient de répandre leur chaleur et leur irradiation. Le plan échafaudé par l'enseignant aveugle consistait à déployer les températures inhumaines de ces déchets de façon à fragiliser la glace, en suite de quoi ils useraient le C4 dont Gambit avait découvert une dizaine de pleines caisses. Piotr s'était donc chargé, sous sa forme métallique, d'extraire les minerais au contact du bras du glacier qui conduisait à la salle de conférences, origine du signal du portable d'Ororo, puis Cyclope l'avait désinfecté de ses rafales optiques et constitué celles-ci en un écran protecteur le temps que la fournaise et la radioactivité agissent. La manifestation du pouvoir de Bobby n'avait pas résisté à cette alliance de forces. L'explosif ne servit que dans les cas où le glacier ramollissait trop lentement — dans la zone de commandement du bunker. Il n'avait plus suffi, alors, à Scott que brûler jusqu'à la dernière molécule les morceaux irradiés. Quelle n'avait pas été la déception de tous en constatant qu'il manquait des personnes à la collection de statues frigides immobilisées autour de la table d'état-major... Deux, pour être précis : Hank et Ororo. La voix de la raison l'avait emportée sur la fougue des deux jeunes, fort désireux de poursuivre l'exploration avant de s'atteler à la tâche ardue du dégel des X-Men. Scott avait libéré Wolverine en premier, à lents jets de lumière. Le calcul suggéré par Colossus s'était avéré le meilleur : le métabolisme exceptionnel du fumeur avait surmonté l'hypothermie en l'affaire d'un quart d'heure. Lorsque sa voix lui fût revenue, et que sa colère eut chassé la désorientation loin de ses méninges, Serval n'avait eu aucun mal à répondre à l'interrogation douloureuse de ses sauveurs. La déesse climatique et l'orang-outang au QI de génie étaient partis administrer aux deux jeunes prisonniers les injections de réveil quand tout s'était englouti dans le silence et dans le froid. Sans doute Iceberg, réveillé par ses propres moyens, avait-il supposé une agression et frappé préventivement. Chose étonnante, de la part de quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas mystère de sa nature impulsive et de ses jugements peu nuancés, l'homme aux griffes ne s'était pas incontinent précipité sur la piste des fugitifs. Sans qu'on le lui suggérât, il s'était occupé à retirer, couche après couche, avec une minutie qu'on lui eût difficilement supposée, le givre statufiant ses camarades X-Men. Jimmy avait été en tête de liste, ainsi que Malicia. Les autres furent dégagés ensuite, en ordre aléatoire. Piotr et Cyclope s'étaient, pendant ce temps, consacrés à réunir les éléments d'un grand feu. De retour de leur collecte, ces derniers avaient trouvé deux blocs de glace supplémentaire patiemment taillés et découpés par les griffes de Wolverine — le plus massif reconnaissable à sa fourrure bleue, le second tranchant par sa chevelure laiteuse et l'onyx de sa peau. Le Fauve et Tornade. Quelques rafales des prunelles de Summers avaient emporté la décision. Les deux dernières victimes de Bobby furent placées près du foyer, à fondre avec les autres. Puis commença l'attente.

Le Russe retourna au moment présent. Ses pensées échappaient à son contrôle ; il aimait mieux les fixer sur un sujet de préoccupation moins gratuit. La flambée aidant, il avait vite régné une chaleur suffocante ; et les tenues des mutants réveillés, anciens prisonniers d'Iceberg aussi bien que sauveteurs, ruisselaient littéralement de sueur, certains de sang, et de cette eau poisseuse et réfrigérante, courtoisie du glacier. Chacun donc de se dépouiller de sa combinaison. Logan s'était mis nu sans la plus infime once de pudeur, mieux il avait promené un regard goguenard sur la plastique des quatre autres avant se fendre d'un sourire et de retourner au mâchonnement de son cigare. Piotr s'était pénétré les yeux, à son corps défendant, du torse sec et défini de Summers, de sa peau nette, pâle et à peu près absente de pilosité, de ses cuisses nerveuses qui flottaient dans le boxer short gris et modeste, jusque et y compris son entrejambe assez bien rembourrée. Le physique de Gambit n'avait pas retenu son attention ; quoique il fût mieux entretenu que Cyclope et tellement certain de paraître à son avantage en cette tenue qu'il ne percevait pas le ridicule des mines qu'il croyait être sexy, le mutant aux orbites purpurines brillait surtout par ses tâches de rousseur, semées à profusion sur une musculature élancée mais sans grâce, la faute aux proportions par trop rectilignes de son torse, et par le poil court et roux qui accrochait des reflets de goupil sur ses avant-bras, les sillons de son abdomen, le gras de ses cuisses et son avers de mollets. Jusqu'à ce point précis, l'évident intérêt de Piotr pouvait, à la rigueur, se parer des couleurs d'une curiosité, déplacée mais point inavouable, envers la plastique dont ses condisciples ne faisaient guère étalage à l'école, entre le train-train des cours, la salle de danger et les missions de terrain. Hormis Wolverine, très souvent nu jusqu'à la ceinture à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit pour peu que la fantaisie lui en ait pris, et Colossus lui-même, dont les trop fortes épaules et les cuisses de cycliste de vitesse usaient ses vêtements à une allure inouïe, si bien qu'avec sa réticence à en commander sans cesse de nouveaux sur la caisse des X-Men il lui manquait toujours un haut de pyjama ou un tricot de corps pour compléter sa tenue, les mutants seniors montraient peu ou prou des manières et une tenue irréprochables dans le quotidien, à la limite de la pudibonderie. L'occasion de les contempler en sous-vêtements n'était, de ce fait, nullement à dédaigner. Aussitôt néanmoins que le hasard fit détourner les yeux au Russe dans la direction de Warren, ces excuses s'envolèrent telles colombes en liberté.

Angel était l'incarnation de la blondeur athlétique. Si encore il n'y avait eu que cela dans son charme, le mutant d'adamantium se fût fait une raison. Même dans le plus répressif des milieux, rien n'interdisait de reconnaître la beauté masculine et s'extasier dessus... Le milliardaire faisait mieux que porter beau dans son caleçon court, noir, duveteux et scandaleusement bas sur ses hanches comme il l'était ; il émanait du garçon une séduction douce, laquelle devait beaucoup au contraste de sa musculature parfaite, sculptée par le vol, l'entraînement au combat et une fréquentation assidue du gymnase de l'école, sur l'élégance duveteuse et gracile de ses ailes. Le je-ne-sais-quoi de présomption et de morgue particulier au collégien californien typique lui manquait pour cadrer avec l'image d'Epinal, aussi chatoyante qu'inepte et creuse, du beach boy ; et cela constituait toute la différence. Le port de tête du blond était fier sans excès, son visage si honnête, l'exact reflet de ses émotions. Colossus se sentait gagné par des symptômes qui ne lui disaient rien de bon, à commencer par de curieux maux d'estomac dont le brûlure n'était pas douloureuse mais envoyait une chaleur anormale du côté de ses reins. Se donner contenance dans ces conditions tenait de la gageure. Il y échoua lamentablement, car Warren détourna le regard vers lui. L'archange fronça un instant des sourcils couleur de miel, avant de décocher un sourire timide à son aîné. Ses yeux s'étaient faits rêveurs ; mais telle était l'intensité de leur azur qu'ils semblèrent gardés. Précautionneux.

Colossus pria pour que le jeune homme ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il le détaillait. Cette réflexion ne lui était pas sitôt venue qu'il percevait un élancement dans son bas-ventre... Que maudite soit l'inspiration qui lui avait fait enfiler un slip kangourou en se levant, le matin de la veille ! Le coton s'était donné sous l'action combinée de la sueur et de la fonte du glacier, pour rétrécir sous la violence du grand feu alimenté par tout le bois de la salle de conférence et des pièces de repos. Le Russe, épouvanté, devina que Warren assis en face de lui ne manquerait pas d'obtenir une vue imprenable sur le contour de son sexe, du gland aux testicules, s'il prenait fantaisie à l'organe de s'engorger un tant soit peu de plus. D'ailleurs, le coin des yeux du blond ne s'étirait-il pas déjà ? Piotr referma et serra les cuisses jusqu'à faire ressortir en varices ses saphènes internes. Un chuchotis moqueur s'arracha aux lèvres pincées de Rémy. Colossus était parti pour ignorer cette nouvelle marque de l'esprit fureteur du Cajun lorsqu'il releva les nuances délicates de rose qui peignaient les joues et le nez de l'archange. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient baissés, de sorte que son expression ne se laissait pas circonscrire, encore moins assigner à un type de dégoût en usage chez les mâles hétérosexuels bien faits de leur personne une fois confrontés à la preuve de l'intérêt érotique d'un de leurs pairs à leur endroit. Hélas, de quoi d'autre aurait-il pu s'agir ?

Piotr se représenta le genre de scène qui était loisible de s'ensuivre. Être _outé_ devant quatre paires d'yeux et d'oreilles, alors même qu'il devait être le premier étonné, cela faisait trop ! La transmutation en métal s'opéra dans la fraction de seconde que prit son retour à la station debout. Son début d'érection disparut dès que l'adamantium inonda ses cellules. Il baragouina une vague excuse à propos de la réserve de combustible dont le niveau baissait, puis fila hors de la vue des deux jeunes hommes accroupis dans son champ de vision, Gambit comme à son habitude goguenard et madré, Angel sincèrement concerné mais non moins gardé et lisse qu'à l'ordinaire. Les yeux fermés de Cyclope avaient suivi l'homme de métal tandis qu'il s'esquivait. Quant à Logan, il y avait longtemps que son cigare déformé par l'humidité et la pression de la glace sur sa poche de poitrine requérait l'entièreté de son attention.

Vingt minutes à broyer du noir dans son repli de corridor laissèrent le gigantesque brun abattu et prêt à se noyer dans sa peine. La prestance et la virilité n'y changeaient rien, il n'était qu'une misérable, pathétique tapette. Pas étonnant que ses relations avec les personnes du beau sexe — celles du moins attirées et non pas effrayées par son apparence d'Hercule de foire — eussent été si sporadiques, une fois dépassé le cap de son adolescence. L'ivresse de se découvrir plus grand, plus fort et plus vaillant que n'importe lequel de ses compères de classe avait cédé la place, dans le choc de la découverte de sa mutation, à un dégoût profond de ses attributs, corporels aussi bien que physiologiques. Qui était susceptible de lui déclarer son attirance, quand le moindre de ses pas tanguait ainsi que sous un pachyderme, que ses habits craquaient aux entournures pour peu qu'il les eût boutonnés de trop près, que les autres garçons le dévisageaient à dose égale d'envie et de répulsion là où les jeunes filles n'arrêtaient jamais leurs oeillades sur son visage taillé à la serpe ? Les plaines et les vallonnements de sa poitrine lui avaient valu son lot d'admiratrices, au pays, il était bon qu'il s'en ressouvînt, mais il s'était agi de culturistes et d'agents féminins du FSB ou de quelque autre officine gouvernementale — jamais de jeunes femmes normales sous tous rapports, ainsi qu'il s'en était jusqu'à présent figurées à son bras. De là, pourtant, à se découvrir gay... fallait-il que son déni eût été conséquent. Piotr imaginait par avance les railleries, les lazzi doucereux ou ironiques — car son secret transpirerait ; comment aurait-il en aller autrement, étant entendu que le Russe ne savait rien dissimuler ? — dont l'école tôt ou tard serait le théâtre, de la même manière qu'il se représentait en esprit les mines diversement dégoûtées de ceux des X-Men qu'il savait intolérants. Logan le surprendrait peut-être en montrant de l'ouverture d'esprit, mais Ororo et sa moralité rigide ? McCoy resté presbytérien dans l'âme ? Summers le romantique bafoué ? Marie, condamnée à la solitude et inconsolable de Drake ? Ceci sans parler des dessous, à tout le moins suspects, du renouveau soudain de l'amitié dudit Drake envers Allerdyce, qu'il pressentait bien faits pour prévenir les vertueux soldats de Xavier contre l'homosexualité en général. Non, vraiment, rien n'était à attendre de ses condisciples...

Une main tiède contre les nervures argentées de sa nuque dissipa ses pensées à la façon d'un ballon qui éclate : inattendu et sèchement. Piotr fut sur son séant en un éclair, pas assez vite cependant car un flash de duvet blanc se coula à ses côtés, sur la malle.

" Il y a deux choses que mon père voulait changer à mon propos ", commença Warren d'une voix étouffée, sans réaliser combien de frissons elle envoyait dans le haut du corps de Colossus. " La première est ce qui me caractérise. Ces appendices d'oiseau, dont il avait une horreur absolue. La seconde, il la connaissait depuis ma prime adolescence. Je crois que c'est lié à ton problème... "

" Je... Je n'ai pas de problème. Juste encore du mal à assumer mon apparence. "

" Elle ne me gêne en rien. Tout le contraire. Et il m'a semblé que tu appréciais suffisamment la mienne... "

Piotr se redressa d'une même pièce. Ce que faisant, son épaule gauche percuta un côté de la tête du blond, et celui-ci s'écroula à bas de la malle improvisée banquette.

" Mon Dieu, Warren ! Je ne voulais pas... ", s'exclama-t-il, paniqué, en tombant lourdement à genoux et en hissant le mètre quatre-vingt et les soixante-dix-sept kilos du garçon ailé avec l'aisance d'un demi-dieu. " C'est tout moi, aucune douceur dans les gestes, rien qu'une grosse brute... Pardon. "

L'intéressé se fendit d'un sourire tout en dents parfaites. Le choc avait été rude, mais à présent, lové contre la tôle ondulée luisante qui servait de poitrine à Colossus, le milliardaire ne regrettait rien de cet incident imprévu. D'autant que le métal tiède constituant son aîné venait de retrouver sa complexion usuelle, chair ferme et lisse sur grain de peau ambré. De leur propre volonté, les ailes de Warren descendirent avec une infinie douceur sur les deux hommes enlacés. C'est du sein de ce cocon, sueur sèche, musc et plumes, que se fit entendre un hoquet stupéfait. Angel avait déposé un baiser au creux du cou de Piotr.

Invisibles depuis l'étranglement au bout duquel le corridor bifurquait, Wolverine et Gambit échangèrent un regard. Un fin paquet de billets qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs passa de main en main. L'homme aux griffes, pour une fois, se montrait beau joueur ; il avait parié qu'aucun des deux n'agirait sur son attirance, mal lui en avait pris ! mais, sur le fond, il en était heureux. Le Cajun savait à quoi s'en tenir. De toute la traversée en hélicoptère, la veille, vers les midi, le gosse de riches et le cosaque s'étaient épiés, guettés, contemplés de pied en cap, sans réaliser la nature de ce à quoi ils se livraient. Manège similaire, quoique plus discret, pendant que la bande crapahutait à travers bois. Quant aux épisodes de combat contre les glaces, la tension érotique entre le Russe introverti et le nabab de Long Island avait presque failli, à elle seule, occasionner la fonte de la banquise artificielle. Il n'empêchait pas que Gambit aurait facilement pu perdre sa mise, en ce lieu inhospitalier et dans ce contexte...

Un lieu fort différent, exception faite de la glace, abritait le moi onirique de St. John. Il savait qu'il rêvait. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? La maison de style western, ocre sur ses arceaux moutarde pour un toit de tuiles rouges, sa pergola décorée de meubles de terrasse en fer forgé du même ocre vif se mirant sur un bassin ornemental où fondaient et se décuplaient les perspectives de la bâtisse, n'appartenait pas au monde réel. Trop idyllique, trop conforme à ce que Bobby lui avait appris au sujet de l'endroit de ses rêves, à l'instar du jardin tout de plantes luxuriantes, de jasmin et d'allées d'orangers. Dans chacune des directions, passé un no man's land de quelques dizaines de mètres au delà du mur de briques, également texan, dont s'entouraient les huit ou dix hectares de verdure, d'abruptes falaises de glace, toute une vallée arctique, opposaient à la vue leur front infranchissable. Invraisemblable en l'état actuel de leur pouvoir que cette chaleur méditerranéenne enclose par l'inlandsis. Même si les deux mutants mariaient leur action — par conséquent un rêve. Encore que Bobby ne fût nulle part visible, Pyro n'éprouvait aucune envie de quitter cet endroit étonnant. Pas pour prendre de nouveau contact avec la dure réalité de leur vie de fuyards, traqués par les X-Men, concurrencés sous peu par Magnéto et consorts, dans une voiture volée bourrée jusqu'à la gueule de jerrycan d'essence, et nantis de faux documents d'identité dont le moindre flic un tantinet malin aurait tôt fait de s'apercevoir de la qualité déplorable. Vraiment, à la place de St. John, qui eût préféré quitter le rêve de l'hacienda perdue dans la banquise ?

Il le fallut, toutefois. La pression qui s'exerçait sur l'une des épaules de son corps endormi ne tolérait rien moins. Le mutant de feu se leva, le poing prêt à frapper.

" La princesse au bois dormant a deux minutes, trois si on est vernis, pour réfléchir à quelque chose ", fit Drake d'un ton déterminé qui avivait les trémolos d'inquiétude dans sa voix. " Cette voiture de patrouille nous suit depuis dix kilomètres. Elle n'accélère pas, ne ralentit pas. Rien hormis nous filer le train. Or, depuis peu, elle gagne régulièrement sur nous. "

Voilà qui chassa derechef les ultimes traces de sommeil des yeux et de l'attention de Pyro. Le brun sauta de la banquette arrière sur la place passager. Son regard étincelant dévorait dans le rétroviseur la forme de la Chevrolet blanche à bandes brunes de la police d'État. L'air prédateur dont ses pupilles irradiaient ne plaisait guère à Bobby, occupé mais pas accaparé par sa conduite — et la nécessité de ne pas fournir au ranger de la route plus ample motif qu'il n'en avait déjà, si tel était le cas, d'allumer son gyrophare. Aucun plan auquel le blond avait songé ne lui donnait satisfaction.

" On accélère ", dit enfin son compagnon. L'œil de tigre illuminait son visage. " On verra bien s'il change de braquet... Si oui, qu'il nous aborde ! Tu lui feras un enterrement de première classe. "

" John... ", gronda Drake. " Je ne veux tuer personne. Pas question d'un froid mortel. C'était une question entendue, alors trouve une autre solution... "

Le blond avait posé sur la cuisse droite de Pyro une main aux phalanges chargées d'une froidure suffisante à traduire la plénitude de son sérieux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, sous la toile rêche du jean, la peau du conducteur devint chaude. Brûlante était le terme qui convenait. Bobby glapit, choqué davantage encore qu'endolori. Il essaya derechef d'abaisser son thermostat interne, mais le soulagement que cela lui procura fut de courte durée. Les dizaines, bientôt les centaines de degrés au dessous de zéro peinaient à contrebalancer la fournaise que la cuisse de St. John était en passe de devenir. Détail incongru, impossible même, la jambe du pantalon ne brûlait pas. La chaleur ne l'affectait en rien.

Lorsque le brun fit pivoter sa tête et aimanta les yeux de Bobby sur ses pupilles réduites à des fentes noires d'encre, une deuxième surprise attendait le maître de la glace. L'expression de Pyro était un mélange de colère et de souffrance, aussi loin de son regard de fauve qu'il était concevable.

" Un bon conseil ", articula le mutant de feu sur un ton de voix qui n'admettait pas la réplique. " N'essaie pas de prendre l'ascendant. Jamais. La force qui coule en moi a bien failli déborder mon vouloir et crois-moi sur parole, tu détesterais avoir affaire à ce en quoi elle veut que je mute. "

Sur ces mots, prononcés avec une extrême lassitude, il prit la main rosie par la chaleur dans la sienne et la déposa sur le levier de vitesse, ses propres doigts par dessus. La douceur précautionneuse du geste rassura Bobby. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne se fût avisé du degré auquel les mâchoires de son amant en devenir se crispaient de part et d'autre de ses lèvres luisantes. Il allait pour ouvrir la bouche quand l'autre garçon lui grilla la politesse. La main qui s'appesantissait sur la sienne en la moins charnelle des caresses était tiède, la peau rugueuse et légèrement parcheminée. Le blond l'agrippa avec la possessivité qui se trouvait en lui.

" Je suis le feu sous toutes ses dimensions, Bobby... Je l'ignorais auparavant ; je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un pouvoir extérieur, une simple capacité en rapport avec mes humeurs et mes émotions. Mais c'est bien plus que ça : une part de moi, qui me possède autant que je la canalise. On peut m'apprivoiser, mais on ne me dompte pas sans s'exposer à la fureur de mon élément. A l'instant où tu m'as touché de ton gel, ça a été comme si le soleil m'envoyait sa puissance. J'ai ressenti la tension de millions de flammes ténues, sur un rayon dont tu n'imagines pas la portée ; comme si tout ce qui peut brûler attendait un signe de ma part pour libérer le feu. Ça s'est tu parce que j'ai été le plus fort. Mais il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu. Je — je t'en supplie : ne tente pas de prendre l'ascendant. Aide-moi à me fortifier contre cette rage... "

L'échange captivait tant l'un et l'autre passager qu'ils ne s'aperçurent pas que la voiture de patrouille ne se devinait plus dans leurs rétroviseurs. La silhouette basse et féline avait disparu derrière eux. Les reflets aveuglants dont son pare-brise diffractait la violence du soleil de ce milieu d'après-midi s'étaient noyés dans le ruban bitumineux et fumant auquel la route, écrasée sous la chaleur du Nevada, avait emprunté l'apparence. Étant entendu que le SUV avait nettement augmenté sa vitesse, il était plausible que l'officier se fût lassé de ce qui ne ressemblait que fort peu à une poursuite et avait préféré s'arrêter ou emprunter l'une des voies secondaires dont la nationale n'était pas avare.

Les crotales égarés à la lisière de celle-ci détenaient la réponse à cette question passée inaperçue. Leurs sens leur avaient intimé de mettre le maximum de distance entre leurs anneaux vulnérables et la tortillon de matière spongieuse le long duquel ces bizarres objets bruyants s'acheminaient de temps à autre. Dans un cinglement de gaz, un de ces bolides venait de s'estomper en pleine course. Une seconde auparavant, il s'élançait à vive allure sur le dos du ruban noir et conducteur de chaleur que les reptiles affectionnaient pour cette raison. Puis il cessa d'exister. L'autre engin qui les avaient fait fuir vers l'intérieur des terres, deux à trois minutes auparavant, filait plein sud, bien trop éloigné pour avoir senti le pic thermique dans lequel s'était abîmé son poursuivant.

Mais les crotales n'étaient que des bêtes ; à quoi bon s'interroger au delà de leurs perceptions ? La force qui avait oblitéré une voiture et son occupant demeura donc un mystère. Et le désert recouvra son calme intemporel.


End file.
